


Blood Moon Rising

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Clarke Griffin, Soulmates, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampire Lexa (The 100), Werewolf Clarke Griffin, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dr. Clarke Griffin is last of her people and her pack, following a senseless massacre at the hands of Sheidheda. The blonde werewolf drowns her sorrows in a local bar and winds up having a random encounter with a stranger. Clarke finds herself pregnant and in the middle of a war that her pack had tried to put behind them centuries ago.In an effort to make sense of an impossible pregnancy, her best friend Raven reaches out to the sworn enemy of Clarke's pack. The werewolf is soon surrounded by strange vampires that swear to protect the pregnant blonde, including the Queen of all Vampires. Why do the vampires seem to recognize her? Why are they so determined to protect the last wolf of Skaikru? Why does  Clarke want so badly to trust the green eyed vampire?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Paxton McCreary
Comments: 140
Kudos: 387





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I started watching The Originals and immediately pictured Clexa in the Halijah ship. It made perfect sense to cast Lexa as the vampire with a heavy conscious and Clarke as the willful pregnant wolf, that manages to hold on the her humanity despite being at the center of a war she wants nothing to with. 
> 
> Take Clexa, mix in a war between sworn enemies, a dash of reincarnation and a miraculous, yet possibly apocalyptic pregnancy. That's how I ended up with this story.
> 
> I don't intend to follow the storyline of the Originals or the 100, with the exception of nods and my twists on canon Clexa conversations. The rest is my crazy imagination and some pop culture reference swirled in. I truly hope you enjoy this twisted little fic and I would love to hear what you think.
> 
> As a side note, Clarke makes some really bad choices and spends a while hating herself for it. Clexa is always endgame. Rating is for language, a bit of violence (nothing gory) and eventual Clexa smut. (Be patient for that part)

  
  


"Dr. Griffin, I didn't expect you in, after…" Dr. Jackson looked surprised to see her, just like every other doctor and nurse she passed.

"If I stay home, I'll just think about it more and I'm done being a blubbering mess." The blonde faced her grief alone for two days and found herself drowning in a wave of regret.

Clarke was a doctor, a damned good one at that but she couldn't save them. Not a single one of them lived and now she was all that was left of her people. The lone wolf was finally truly alone and it was nothing like the solace she'd hoped to find when she left her pack to find work in Arkadia. All those years she spent annoyed by being surrounded by people everywhere she turned and now she would give anything to turn back time. But it was too late, she was too late and now they were gone. Skaikru, the oldest pack on the planet, was one wolf away from extinction and the blonde had no idea how to face the harsh reality. If the legends were true, every wolf on the planet owed its existence to Skaikru. What would they become? Would they remember her people, or forget them completely? Would it be like they were never even there to begin with? That was a sobering thought that forced Clarke to get dressed and go to work that morning. 

"Do you think treating injured people is going to make it any better? Clarke, you suffered an unbelievable trauma and…" Eric argued and she knew he meant well, if the tables were turned, she would pressure him to take time off. But Eric Jackson wasn't the last of his people, she was.

"I couldn't save them, Eric. Maybe if I can save someone else, it will make me feel something other than this void inside of me." The blonde fought the tears that seemed determined to fall at a moment's notice if she wasn't careful. Clarke was done crying, it wouldn't bring her people back and she refused to let this break her.

"Ok, but if it gets to be too much I want you to go home."

"Thank you."

Dr. Jackson was right, seeing people covered in blood only brought back the memories. Several times, the blonde had to step away to take calming breaths, which often ended with her in tears. Her pack was dead, all of them. Men, women, children and every patient that came into the Emergency Room reminded the blonde of her loss. 

The blonde couldn't fathom why anyone would wipe out her entire pack and do it so violently. Her pack never got involved in politics and lived in the middle of nowhere. They lived completely off grid, another reason why the blonde wanted to leave them so badly. No electricity, no internet, just stuffy huts surrounded by a hundred miles of forest in every direction. They had no enemies that Clarke knew of, that was until someone went into their homes and slaughtered every last one of them. One wolf was clinging to life when she arrived and before he died, he uttered one spine tingling word. Sheidheda. 

Clarke had heard the stories of Sheidheda hundreds of times, he was one of the first vampires and part of the Woods family. According to their history, he made it his purpose in life to wipe the werewolf race from existence and reign over a world soaked in blood. His reign lasted for centuries and was the reason her people feared vampires. Ironic, considering that they were victims of the same curse that divided families and friendships forever. Half of their people turned wolf, the other half vampire and both abandoned their fight with the witches that cursed them to kill each other. While vampires had eternal life, wolves lived only slightly longer than average humans. None of the wolves in Clarke's pack were alive when the war started and moved as far away from vampires as they could to live in peace. 

The blonde was the lone wolf of the bunch and rarely visited her people, other than to shift on a full moon. Every month, the pack attempted to convince her to stay and everytime she shut them down. At first the excuse was college, then med school and then it was that the hospital in Arkadia needed her. They wanted her to be the pack leader, but she didn't want that burden. 

Yes, Clarke was a natural leader and probably would have been an excellent pack leader. But pack leaders had short lifespans and were always caught in political struggles. She saw what it did to every packleader, including her own parents and grandparents. The blonde had enough stress everyday in the ER and knew that if she had a pack to worry about, she would be less focused on saving her patients. Medicine was her life, her passion was saving lives and preserving them. Now, Clarke Griffin was the last of her people and she'd never felt so alone before. 

"Clarke, you need some time off. It's only been two days…" At least he was sympathetic and there was no sign of judgement in his tone or expression. He was right, it was too soon and she needed time to come to terms with her new reality.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I thought that I could handle it, but…" Clarke's voice cracked, making her feel even less hopeful. How many times had people told her that she could compartmentalize better than anyone? How many times did she remain strong while telling a family that their loved one has passed away? Now she was an emotional mess, barely managing to hold herself together.

"It's too much and you have nothing to apologize for, Clarke. Take some time off, maybe get out of town for a couple weeks. However long it takes, you haven't missed a day in five years and must have a million vacation days by now." Jackson smirked, trying to ease the tension and Clarke forced herself to smile.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Just take care of yourself."

  
  
  
  


\-------------------------------------

  
  


"Give me two more tequila shots." Clarke slurred heavily, but at least she was numb. It was strange just how easily she could slip back into her party girl days and she wasn't complaining one bit.

Party girl Griff, they called her in college and all of them were wowed by her ability to drink everyone under the table. Only Raven knew that it was because she had a supercharged metabolism, thanks to lycanthropy. It helped the blonde win bet after bet, which she used to pay her way through Med school. Now the local bartender was looking like she was afraid the blonde might need a helping hand. Not that she could blame Nylah, if a human consumed half as much as Clarke had they'd be dead.

"I know I'm a bartender and it's not my place to judge, I just…" Nylah stopped with a wave of the blonde's hand.

"I can take care of myself, Nylah. Two more."

"Alright, but I'm calling you an Uber." The bartender was trying to be responsible, but Clarke didn't need responsibility right now.

"Okay, mom."

"Rough day?" A man with brown hair and a goatee asked, with a charming smile. Ugh, here we go… though he was kinda cute and Clarke was way past desperation at this point.

"That's a fucking understatement, trainwreck would be a better description."

"Want to talk about it?" The smile said it all, a single guy from out of town, looking for a drunk girl to take home, only he wasn't the average man.

"Not to you, handsome." Clarke didn't mean to sound flirtatious, but now that it was out she might as well go with it.

"Why not, I'm a good listener."

"You're also a vampire and I don't need anymore chaos in my life right now thanks to that trainwreck I mentioned." Okay, she was still flirting knowing full well that it was a bad idea. Party girl Griff, here we come.

"Chaos can be fun, maybe even help you forget about whatever has you so down." His smile was practically spewing charm and he was possibly attempting to compel her. Fat chance, buddy. Skaikru wolves don't fall for that, try it on a wolf that was bitten and not born.

"If only that were possible…" Clarke gave Nylah an appreciative smile as she set two shot glasses in front of the blonde and cast a sideways glance at the dashing vampire. He was handsome, but the blonde couldn't get past the face tattoos. She had a dozen of them herself, but drew a line at face ink. Though he was from out of town and she'd likely never see him again.

"It can be. Two more of what she's having." 

"Uh, I thought vamps can't get drunk." The blonde gave him a knowing smirk to make sure he knew she was on to him and he didn't even squirm.

"We can't, but I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress. I couldn't help but overhear our lovely bartender say you were cut off and thought I might help you out." His reply caused the blonde to snort, unexpectedly.

"Help me out of pants, you mean?"

"I like the way you think." The vampire's face filled with a wicked grin that brought on an eyeroll.

"You're pathetic."

"You don't know that, perhaps I'm just trying to help and in my experience, a good fuck can work wonders for the soul." His tone suggested that this kind of talk had worked for him in the past and the blonde barely held back the growl in her throat. 

"Now you're being crude."

"Well, you are in a redneck town and as far as I can tell, I'm your best option. At least I have all my teeth, unlike those brutes that have been eye fucking you for last hour." The vampire had a point, Arkadia was not the town you'd visit to find true love and Jackson was the best looking guy she'd met here in five years. Thank god the women were miraculously skipped over by the muddy Arkadian gene pool and more than made up for the lack of acceptable male partners.

"I'm not going to be your snack, Count Dracula so shove off."

"Ready for that Uber, Clarke?" Nylah offered, as she handed the man his two shots and the blonde nodded her head, then downed the two shots.

"Your name is Clarke?" The vampire straightened his back and had an unreadable look, almost like he'd just won a prize.

"Last time I checked."

"Well, this just got a hell of a lot more interesting, Clarke. I'm Paxton." He offered to shake and the blonde shook her head, determined not to take a vampire home with her. 

"Thanks for the shots Paxton, now fuck off."

"I think I'm beginning to like you, Clarke." Paxton chuckled and looked thoroughly entranced by the blonde, he clearly needed a reminder of who he was flirting with.

"Even though I smell like a dog to you?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"You vamps are all the same and that's why you're not getting in my pants, Paxton." Clarke smirked and pulled a cigarette out of her purse. Yes, she was a doctor and knew that even werewolves could get cancer. It was extremely rare, but it could happen. Party girl Griff was in charge tonight so Dr. Griffin needed to shut the fuck up and relax. She could lecture herself about her questionable choices later.

"You haven't even given me a chance."

"Why would I want to?"

"We're not all monsters, Clarke. Just like your people aren't mindless dogs, in fact I'm willing to bet that you're quite intelligent." Paxton really never gave up, did he? Never wavering from his very obvious goal, there were plenty of good looking women in this bar and yet he was determined to get Clarke.

"Flattery isn't going to help your cause, Paxton."

"Oh? Would you rather I treat you like a piece of meat, like those uncivilized gentlemen most certainly will?"

"Point taken. Look, I've had the worst week imaginable and as you heard, the bartender cut me off." The blonde wolf let out a sigh, knowing her choice was to either go home alone or take the vamp up on his unspoken offer. As much as she hated to admit it, she didn't want to be alone and he was her best option. Nylah never slept with Clarke when she was drunk and two pointy teeth were better than none.

"There's another bar in town. How about you let me buy you another drink?"

"Why not just admit that you're trying to get in my pants?"

"I'm trying to get into your pants, Clarke. However, if you'd rather tell me about your week, I'm all ears." Paxton replied with his ridiculous bad boy charm. The blonde silently ran through the pros and cons of sleeping with a vampire. Pros, no possibility of getting pregnant. Cons, he'll want to bite you.

"That would require more than one more drink."

"I'll buy and listen, I don't expect anything more. Scout's honor."

"Your Uber is here, Clarke." Nylah interjected, giving her the last opportunity to turn the vampire down.

"Thanks, Nylah."

"I'll take that as a no. If you do feel like talking, I'll be here tomorrow night." Paxton didn't look defeated, he looked determined and she planned on returning tomorrow to drown her sorrows. Which meant giving him another chance to win her over. Fuck it.

"Fine. You can buy me a drink, but that's all you get." Clarke tried to play it off, but he knew how this would end, if his grin was any indication.

"You've got yourself a deal, Clarke."

  
  
  


\-----------------------------------

  
  


"You're pregnant." Eric's voice sounded like it was miles away and Clarke was certain her heart stopped while she did the math.

"That's… impossible, do another test."

"Clarke, we've already done five tests and as doctors, we both know that…" Jackson was right, that many tests wouldn't be a false positive. This can't be happening.

"I can't be pregnant, Eric. It's impossible, I've slept with one guy in the last two years and it was a drunken one night stand two months ago." Clarke argued, the timeline made sense and would explain the symptoms she was ignoring in hopes of this not being the outcome. Just one problem, vampires are sterile.

"Did you use protection?"

"He was a fucking vampire, Eric."

"Are you sure?" The way Eric's expression changed, suggesting that she was giving him a death glare and Clarke was definitely growling. Shit, take it down a notch he's your friend.

"I'm sure and there's no possibility of a vampire getting someone pregnant, you've seen my research."

"Maybe it was someone else…"

"There hasn't been anyone else!" Clarke demanded angrily, forgetting any semblance of calm in the wake of the vampire baby announcement.

"Clarke, I know this is unexpected but I also know you've had a rough few months. I don't judge you, we all make mistakes when we've had too much to drink." Jackson gave her a cautious look, meaning that her eyes were likely glowing from the swell of emotions she was feeling and she took a deep breath.

"I learned my lesson after sleeping with one sleazy vampire, thank you very much and haven't gotten that drunk since. Just do another test… please, Eric."

"Okay, just don't bite me if it comes back positive. You're really scary like this." Jackson rushed out of the room and the blonde closed her eyes, wondering what the hell was going on. It had to be a joke, a prank maybe. What if it wasn't a joke, what if… 

"This can't be happening..." Clarke muttered to herself and pulled out her phone to text Raven.

_ Please call me. I'm freaking out and I don't know what to do. _

It was less than a second before the blonde's phone lit up and she took a deep breath before answering.

"Griff, what happened? What's wrong?" Raven sounded as panicked as the blonde felt and Clarke got straight to the point.

"Can vampires get someone pregnant?"

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not." The blonde's reply had heavy hints of aggravation in it, she was getting sick of her friends suggesting that she was crazy.

"Vampires are technically dead, Clarke. As far as I know, it's never happened… why?"

"I'm pregnant." Clarke didn't expect her friend to respond right away and her enhanced hearing caught the sudden increase in Raven's heart rate.

"You mean like... pregnant, pregnant?"

"Yes, Rae and the only guy I've slept with was a vampire." The blonde flew straight past agitated and went full speed with a wave of panic. 

"I thought werewolves hated vamps on account of being at war with each other for the last millennia."

"I know… it was a few days after my pack was killed and I got really drunk…" Clarke knew she'd have to tell the story and was relieved that her best friend read between the lines. 

"Say no more, Griff. I'm getting in my car as we speak, if I go a hundred miles an hour, it will get me to Arkadia in about four hours." 

"Please drive careful, Rae. I need you here in one piece and I don't think I can do this alone." Clarke's voice cracked, despite her many attempts to keep it at bay. She grieved for two and a half months. She was finally starting to let go of the pain, when the morning sickness hit.

"No problemo. I'm here for you, okay? If you need to talk it out while I'm driving, just call me."

"Thanks Rae, I don't know what I'd do without you." Clarke let out a sigh of relief, knowing that at least she wasn't completely alone. If anyone can help her figure this out, it was Raven. Especially considering she was on the vampire payroll in Polis and had contacts in the local witch covens as well. It's going to be okay, we'll figure it out and this will all be a bad dream.

\-------------------------------------

  
  


"What are you doing?" Clarke asked as her friend stopped mid sentence and pulled out her phone. Six months and thirteen days, that's how pregnant she was. Even months later they spent hours going over every possibility… well not all of them.

"Calling one of my vampire contacts."

"What? Why?"

"I know you're dead set on keeping them out of this Griff, but the witches have hit the proverbial ceiling. If a vampire knocked you up, then who better than a vampire to help us figure this out." Raven was a lifesaver, she kept Clarke from completely losing her mind and the blonde would not have made it this far without her best friend.

After pregnancy test number ten, Raven called every witch and werewolf she knew. If it could happen once, it must have happened before, at least that was their logic. The witches were more stunned than the werewolves and when Clarke made the decision to abort at three months, they rallied behind her. That's when things got really bad. Something, likely a spell was protecting the baby and nothing could penetrate Clarke's womb. The last four months were spent participating in every backwater spell the witches could come up with. Raven even called in a favor with dark witches, who simply shook their heads and said there was nothing to be done. Like it or not, Clarke was having this baby and she was completely terrified.

"I don't want anyone else knowing about my colossal fuck up, Rae. It's bad enough that every witch on the planet thinks I'm a tramp. I already hate myself and don't need some hoity toity vampire judging me for it." The blonde argued, exhausted from recounting the tale of the vampire that knocked her up. At this point it was painful for her, given the number of people that already knew about her situation.

"We have to know what we're dealing with, Clarke."

"Vampires and werewolves have been sworn enemies for a thousand years. How do you think they're going to react when they find out a werewolf is pregnant with a vampire's baby?"

"What about the father, have you told him?" Raven had her on the ropes, reminding the blonde that they were at the breaking point of available options. They exhausted the witch and werewolf angles, this was the next logical step.

"I met him once and never got more than his first name, I don't even know what vampire family he's in." Clarke grumbled.

"Do you want him involved in this?"

"No." The blonde didn't hesitate, she was not interested in a vampire helping her raise her daughter. She was already preparing to fight an uphill battle to keep her child from being like other vampires and did not want to add in any bad influences.

"Fair enough, but we still need to make sure this baby isn't the Antichrist or something. It's been six months and the doctors can't abort it or even take blood samples, Griff. That puts your kid pretty high on the apocalyptic baby scale." Raven wasn't teasing her, just stating the facts and voicing her own fears. 

They had gone over the possibility before and that scared Clarke more than anything. What if she was giving birth to the Antichrist? I did not help when Raven insisted on watching every movie that covered the subject… for research, of course. That only brought on a wide array of nightmares and for a short time, an unhealthy fear of children that may have had the blonde growling at a helpless baby in the grocery store. Werewolves were not exactly out of the closet and grown women growling in public places only caused unwanted attention. The two friends agreed that it was best to avoid any apocalyptic baby films after that.

"Excuse me for not wanting to do the walk of shame in front of more complete strangers. Vampires already think werewolves are mindless animals." Clarke grumbled and Raven gave her a kind smile.

"He won't judge you, I promise. Bellamy is pretty laid back for older vamp and he sends a lot of jobs my way. Who better than one of the oldest vampires on the planet to tell us what this is?" Her friend promised and the blonde relented, knowing there was no other alternative at this point.

"Fine."

"We'll figure this out, Clarke and I'm gonna be right by your side till the end." Raven rubbed the blonde's back to reassure her, reminding Clarke of how lucky she was to have her for a best friend. Not once, had Raven passed judgement on her friend and the blonde was beyond grateful for it. Clarke was already judging herself and if her best friend joined in, she'd want to give up.

"I know, sorry this whole thing is just…"

"A boatload of crazy, I know. We'll figure this out, I promise." Raven gave the blonde a hug and stepped into the kitchen, likely forgetting that Clarke could still hear both sides of the conversation. One of the many times her heightened senses came in handy.

"Hey, Bell… I need a favor, my friend's in trouble and we don't know who else to ask."

"I'll help anyway that I can, Raven. What's the problem?" The male vampire sounded sincere at least.

"I know this is going to sound crazy… what happens when a werewolf gets pregnant with a vampire's kid?"

"Very funny, Rae." He was obviously accustomed to Raven's sense of humor.

"I'm serious, Bell. I know how it sounds, but the only man she's slept with was a vampire. The doctors can't see anything other than it's a girl and they can't do any tests. It's like there's a spell protecting it or something. The witches have tried everything, but no dice." Raven's explanation was short and to the point, but Clarke could hear the sigh coming from the other end of the phone. He doesn't believe me, no one does.

"Raven, I'm one of the first vampires and I'm telling you that it's impossible."

"Tell that to my friend. She's the last Skaikru wolf, their pack started around the same time as the first vampires and I was thinking maybe that has something to…"

"Skaikru? I thought they lived off grid." The vampire must be one of the older ones, if he knew about her pack. Skaikru stayed out of everyone's business for nearly three centuries and was long forgotten by most packs.

"They did, before a vampire murdered them all. My friend is all that's left of her pack. She was drowning her sorrows in a local dive a few days after the attack and some random vamp named Paxton came through town. They had a one night stand and six months later, my friend's the size of a house." Raven's description may be harsh, but it was the truth. It was getting more and more difficult for the blonde to pretend this wasn't actually happening.

"Paxton?! Are you sure that's his name?" There was panic in the vampire's voice and he definitely recognized the name. Shit, what if he knows Paxton and tells him he's a father?

"Yep. I know what you're thinking and swear it was only the one guy..."

"You said Arkadia?" Okay, so the vampire did know Paxton, that much was clear in his voice and he was whispering to someone in the background.

"Yep, small town with some serious 'the hills have eyes' vibes five hours from Polis, despite my best efforts." Raven always had a way with words.

"I've been there, but it's been a few centuries. Text me the address, we'll be there as soon as we can and Raven, don't leave her side until we get there. If it was Paxton, your friend's in trouble." The vampire's parting words sent a chill though Clarke's spine. He does know Paxton and thinks he's a threat. She just had to sleep with a vampire and now she had a possibly psycho baby daddy. Fantastic.

"Will do. Thanks, Bell."

  
  


\---------------------------------------

  
  


"Relax, Clarke. These aren't like the vampires you know, they're the good guys." Raven promised for the hundredth time, since hanging up with Bellamy.

Raven had failed to mention that Bellamy was a Woods and she had invited him to the home of a Skaikru wolf. Their two people were the key players in the creation of the two species and were the first of their kind. The Woods were actually there when their people were cursed and forced to take sides. Her father always told the story with a healthy dose of remorse and it was fitting. 

Best way to defeat the enemy is to divide them and there seemed to be no distinct purpose in which way her ancestors turned. Parents abandoned their children, who were unfortunate enough to become the enemy through the curse that made them all vampires and werewolves. Marriages, friendships and families were torn apart by altered genetics, then they killed each other in the longest war in the planet's history. 

The Woods were kin to Skaikru and their two people eventually abandoned the war that was still brewing a thousand years later. Clarke's father said they both grew tired of fighting their own people and called a truce, four centuries ago. Their descendants picked up where their ancestors left off and continued fighting. Now the enemy was about to pay Clarke a visit and she couldn't help but wonder if they were behind the attack on her people. Sheidheda was a Woods vampire and was there when the war started. Maybe this was his endgame to defeat Skaikru, she was all that was left and a very easy target.

"The Woods family has killed thousands of my people, Rae. Not to mention the fact that Sheidheda is one of them and he's responsible for wiping out my people. How could you not think to mention who you were calling?" Clarke was pacing frantically, certain this was the end.

"Lexa Woods banished Sheidheda five centuries ago and the rest of the family is nothing like him. She made it against the law for vampires to feed off humans without their consent and is trying to barter peace with the witches and wolves in Polis. They aren't monsters like him, I promise. You'll see when you meet Bellamy." Raven promised, though it did little to soothe the blonde's nerves.

"Guess we're about to find out... I smell two vampires downstairs." Clarke let out a defeated sigh, no going back now.

"Damn, three hours and ten minutes, wish I had super speed." Raven looked at her watch and smiled, she would think to time their trip.

The blonde sighed and opened the door, just as they were about to knock. There were two vampires on the other side, a light skinned female vampire and a male vampire with scruffy dark hair. Both vampires looked at Clarke like they had seen a ghost and gave each other a confused look.

"Clarke?" The male vampire's jaw dropped and both vampires gaped at her like she was a freak.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to do this, Rae."

"We don't judge you, Clarke. I'm sorry if we made you uncomfortable, it wasn't our intention. We came here to help you and I hope that you will allow us to do so. I'm Gaia Woods, this is my brother Bellamy." Gaia's voice was sincere, though both vampires seemed distracted by something. Wait… Raven didn't tell Bellamy Clarke's name over the phone. Maybe it was in the text with the address, that had to be it.

"You can both come in, any funny business and you can consider your invitation revoked." Clarke clarified and both vampires nodded their understanding of the house rules.

"The heartbeat is definitely not human, not wolf either and the smell..." Bellamy looked almost heartbroken, which was both comforting and confusing at the same time.

"So you believe me when I say the father's a vampire?"

"Yes and I plan on kicking Paxton's ass for doing this to you." The male vampire clenched his jaw and there was a rage in his eyes. It nearly distracted Clarke from the realization that he really did know Paxton and was not pleased that he was the father of her baby.

"I have a feeling that our sister will want first dibs, brother." Gaia offered vaguely, also seeming strangely furious at Clarke's baby daddy. The blonde wolf wasn't certain how to feel about that.

"So, you guys do know Paxton?"

"Our brother has gone by many names through the centuries, as we all have. I believe your pack knew him as... Sheidheda." Gaia looked like she was considering hugging Clarke, who was trying to hold back the bile in her throat and backing away from them. Paxton is Sheidheda, the bastard that murdered her family and she...

"No… no, this isn't happening! Why...why would he sleep with me after murdering my people?" Clarke didn't even attempt to hold back the tears, while Raven was uncharacteristically silent and possibly in shock.

"Because he's a monster, Clarke. I'm so sorry that this is happening to you, you don't deserve this and I promise you that he'll pay for what he's done." Bellamy stepped forward to console her, but the blonde didn't trust him enough to accept the gesture. She was definitely about to vomit and her mind was completely overwhelmed. No, not him… anyone but him!

"We have to find a way to stop it, I will not have that monster's baby!" Clarke shook her head, trying desperately to hold it together. Paxton played her, he knew who she was and did it to destroy her will. No point in killing the last Skaikru wolf, when you can make her wish she was dead.

"We won't let him hurt you, Clarke and we'll do everything we can to help you through this. Our family will protect you and your child, I swear it." Gaia approached slowly, the concern on her face seemed real but she was a Woods. Paxton was her family and family always came first. Both of their people believed that and even used it as a battlecry for centuries.

"You don't even know me."

"Yes, we d..." Bellamy stopped himself after receiving a glare from Gaia and gulped as he shot a cautious glance at Clarke.

"Look, I appreciate your willingness to help me but I'm not interested in being a slideshow for your family to gawk at. Your family won the war and now I'm in hell. Go celebrate your victory somewhere else." Clarke backed away, barely able to see through the tears and disgusted with her horrific situation. 

"That's not our intention here, Clarke. Paxton is a threat to us all and if he learns that he has a child..." Bellamy looked about ready to cry along with the blonde, making her trust him even less. It's a game, just like the one Paxton played. Win your victim's trust and then destroy them.

"That sick fuck massacred all of my people and then got me pregnant! I'm so fucking stupid!!" Clarke was beginning to feel dizzy, it was too much and she felt like her head might explode.

"No, you aren't. You aren't responsible for any of this, Clarke." Gaia seemed just as upset as she was, but it was a lie. It had to be. The Woods family played the long game and they were here to pick at the carcass.

"Yes, I am. It takes two people to make a baby and I was the one that took that sick fuck home!"

"Griff, you were drunk and hurting. Sheidheda knew that and used it against you. We've all heard the stories." Raven finally found her voice, but it was too late. The damage was done and Clarke Griffin just got the mind fuck of a century, courtesy of the Woods family.

"Raven said on the phone that the doctors can't help you, is that right?" Bellamy offered, but the blonde had hit her limit.

"We need to bring you to Polis, you'll be safer with us and there are other witches that might be able to help us figure this out. Our family will help you carry this burden, if you let us." Gaia piped in and it felt like the walls were closing in.

"I can't do this...." Clarke ran to her bedroom and slammed the door. This was one situation that she wished she couldn't hear them talking.

"I'll talk to her. It was bad enough dealing with a vampire daddy without the Sheidheda bomb, just give her some time to cool down." Raven suggested, causing the blonde in the other room to roll her eyes. There's no coming back from this, Rae.

"I'm calling Lexa. Paxton isn't done with her yet. If he was, she'd be dead." Bellamy dialed a number on his phone and began speaking in another language with the woman on the other line.

"You're saying that douchebag isn't done tormenting her?"

"No, I'm sorry Raven. We won't leave her to do this on her own, Clarke will be safe with us in Polis." Gaia answered and the blonde had to keep from screaming. Did they really think that Clarke could trust their family after something like this?

"Good luck convincing her of that. I've spent the last four months trying to get her to move in with me so I can help with the baby. Clarke is stubborn as hell and once she makes up her mind, it's over. No offense, but it was your family that did this to her. I have a feeling she's going to tell you both to fuck off once she's had a breather." Raven Reyes, best friend of the year for knowing Clarke well enough to tell them the truth. 

"I think Lexa will be able to get through to her, Rae."

"If she can, then she's a miracle worker. I'm gonna check on Clarke." Raven's footsteps approached the bedroom and she opened the door, not bothering to knock. Clarke's senses caught the whispers between the two vampires in the other room.

"Lexa will kill Paxton for this." Gaia sighed.

"If she doesn't, I will." Bellamy replied, only adding to the blonde's confusion. Why would the head of the Woods family want to kill her brother for knocking me up?

  
  


\------------------------------------

  
  
  
  


"I came to a church to get away from the dozens of strangers in my apartment that came to see the miracle baby and it's pathetic wolfy mother. Your miracle is my worst fucking nightmare and I can't deal with this shit right now." Clarke didn't bother looking at her uninvited visitor, already past her limit on the Woods family reunion that was intruding on her miserable life.

Two days of endless new faces, everyone of them feigning disgust with Paxton and swearing to protect the blonde. Did they really think it would work? Couldn't they get it through their thick skulls that she would never trust a Woods again?

"I came here to protect you, Klark and I will never pass judgement. You're blaming yourself for something you had no control over and I hate that you're suffering." The woman's voice was familiar, though she couldn't quite place it and Clarke turned to find a brunette with familiar green eyes. 

The woman looked almost like she had left a photoshoot just moments before, with her perfect hair and expensive clothing. She was beautiful, like supermodel hot and any other circumstance, Clarke would be flirting shamelessly. This woman looked far more troubled by the blonde's condition than the rest that invited themselves to witness Clarke's epic failure. Yet for some reason, the blonde felt compelled to be upfront with the newly arrived vampire.

"I wish to god that I could say it was non consensual, but I knew exactly what I was doing. That's the worst part of all of this shit." Clarke gulped, to hold back the tears and the brunette took a cautious step forward.

"Klark, we are talking about a monster that spends months, sometimes decades planning horrific games like this one. Paxton takes more pleasure in inflicting emotional and physical pain on others, than gorging on blood. He would have played the part of the perfect boyfriend until you trusted him enough to sleep with him and then break your heart. It's what my brother has done for just over a millennia and he will continue to do so until I finally kill him. I promise you that will be very soon and I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long." The beautiful brunette gave the blonde a heartbroken look and for a moment, Clarke trusted her intentions. Only to realize whom she was speaking to and her eyes glowed yellow with rage.

"So you're the great Lexa Woods, the vampire who betrayed her vow to protect my ancestors from a monster. How many times have you turned a blind eye to Sheidheda while he slaughtered thousands of innocents? Family first, that's the Woods mantra isn't it? Every man, woman and child on the planet is expendable as long as your family survives in the end. We both know that you'll choose Paxton over me when it comes to it. I just got the mind fuck of a lifetime from your brother and I'm seriously about to lose my shit, so fuck off!" Clarke's eyes glowed more brightly as Lexa flashed forward and set a steady hand on the blonde's belly.

"You are my family, Klark. I will burn this world to ash in order to protect you. Paxton will die and I will be the one to kill him, you have my word." The brunette's genuine expression and tone only served to anger the wolf more, though she didn't distance herself from the vampire.

"Forgive me if I don't trust your word, Heda."

"I would be disappointed if you did after all that has happened." Lexa replied with a remorseful tone and blank expression. It was strange, Clarke was the victim of all this and yet Lexa Woods was the one that looked completely defeated. Shouldn't she be celebrating her victory over Skaikru?

"I don't want your family anywhere near my daughter. You're all monsters and I plan on doing everything I can to keep her from becoming even remotely like you." Clarke sneered and the brunette let out a sigh as she shook her head.

"War changes people, it makes murderers of us all. Combined with our cursed existence, you have a recipe for violence and destruction. My people are not the only ones that have committed unspeakable acts over the last millennia and we both know that werewolves can be just as vile as vampires, Klark." The brunette may have had a point, but that didn't change the blonde's mind.

"No one on the planet is more vile than Paxton."

"I agree. Though at times others in my family gave him a run for his money in the monster department." Lexa took a seat in a pew with a heavy breath and closed her eyes, as if she were the one holding back tears.

"I've heard."

"You have no reason to trust me and I shall do everything that I can to earn your trust. Let me protect you and your child, Klark." The brunette made a point to meet Clarke's eyes and the blonde could see that the vampire truly was fighting tears of her own. Was Lexa Woods being honest about her intentions? No, not possible. It's a game, a ploy.

"If you're involved in her life, so will your family. I'm already scared shitless that she might grow up to be like him and I don't want vampires influencing that outcome." The blonde gave an honest answer, she was stuck with Paxton's baby and had to at least try to break the cycle.

"You are a good person, I believe that your daughter will be like you. You bring out the light and the good in people."

"You can't know that, we just met." Clarke fought the incoming eye roll, though questioned why she wanted to spare Lexa's feelings.

"It's your soul, Klark. I've spent over a thousand years on this Earth and I have a great deal of experience with spotting a kind soul. You have the kindest soul I've ever encountered."

"Why the hell is your family so obsessed with me? First that douchebag Paxton, Bellamy and Gaia swore to protect me after knowing me for two fucking seconds. Then a caravan filled with vampires shows up at my apartment swearing fealty, now the fucking Queen of all vampires is here saying she wants to protect me and I have a kind soul. Seriously, what the fuck?" Clarke shook her head in frustration, feeling like she might be a magnet for murdering psychopaths.

"You're special, Klark."

"How is getting so drunk that I got knocked up by the man that massacred my people, special?! Sounds like a different kind of special to me and believe me, I hate myself for it." The blonde scoffed and was surprised that Lexa remained determined to make her feel better.

"You are a werewolf that was impregnated by a vampire, that in itself is…"

"A fucking nightmare."

"Klark, I do not blame you for not wanting Paxton's child and I agree that he would be a horrific father figure. He will die for what he has done and will never lay eyes on your daughter, I promise you. The rest of us aren't saints, but we are not like him. We want to protect you and help you raise your daughter. I am begging you to allow us to be a part of your lives." The brunette's reply only forced Clarke to berate herself yet again for wanting to believe Lexa meant what she said. Why did she want so badly to put her trust in this woman?

"I can do this on my own."

"No Klark, you can't. Every vampire, witch and werewolf on the planet will want you dead once they hear of your pregnancy. Our three species hate each other and there will be those who will want to stop your daughter from being born." Lexa offered, only reinforcing what Clarke already knew.

"Best of luck to them, it doesn't work."

"Abortion doesn't work Klark, killing you might."

"Why do you care if I die?" Clarke locked eyes with the vampire and Lexa looked thoughtful for a moment. 

The blonde was trying to understand why every vampire she met this week was acting so strangely around her. Yes, she was a wolf carrying a vampire's baby, but this seemed deeper than that. All of them apologized for looking dumbstruck when they first introduced themselves to her and swore to protect a complete stranger. Clarke was beginning to think that Raven was right about the apocalypse baby. Especially with the Queen of all vampires looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the universe, which was incredibly confusing for the blonde.

"You are the only surviving wolf of the Skaikru pack, your death will mean the end of your people and that would be tragic. Our people lived side by side once and I cared deeply for one of the Skaikru wolves." The brunette finally answered and the blonde ran through the history of their people in her head.

"I've heard the stories, you made a truce with the Skaikru leader and you became one people. You were still human then, yes?" Clarke raised an eyebrow and Lexa gulped back what must have been a bad memory.

"Yes. We were working on a way to defeat the witches in the mountain, until..."

"The witches turned everyone into werewolves and vampires. Witches, wolves and vampires have been at war with each other ever since." The blonde finished and Lexa only looked more defeated.

"I never wanted that, I wanted us to have peace… I still want that."

"It's a pipe dream, hate to break it to you. When I was in med school, I paid some vampires for blood samples and compared it to mine. We hate each other at a cellular level and I have all the research data to prove it. It's in our nature to hate each other." Clarke spent entirely too much time trying to prove their species could coexist and found her hypothesis was incorrect. They truly were made to destroy each other. That's when Clarke gave up on her dream for peace between their two people.

"I would like to believe that we can overcome our differences if we work together, Klark." There it was again, the familiar pull that was begging Clarke to trust Lexa. Why did this feel so...

"The way you say my name is so..."

"An old accent, ancient by your standards I suppose. It finds its way to the surface occasionally… especially when I'm thinking about the past." Lexa straightened her back like she was caught red-handed and the blonde wasn't certain why.

"I'm not complaining, it's just different from how everyone else says it and… strangely familiar." Clarke scanned the brunette's face, finding her deep in thought and shook her head in confusion. Lexa wasn't responding, lost in another world it seemed.

"Why is everyone doing this today? There one minute, daydreaming the next. Fucking vampires." The blonde rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, trying to pull Lexa from her thoughts.

  
  
  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------

One thousand years ago

  
  


"What will you do… once the war is over?"

"Honestly, I haven't thought past this moment." Klark gave the brunette a wicked smirk, before leaning in for a long kiss and not pulling away until they were both breathless. The blonde cuddled into Lexa's side and mindlessly twirled one of the brunette's braids in her fingers.

If Lexa died in battle today, she would die happier than she ever imagined was possible and it was because of Klark kom Skaikru. The warrior with a heart and the strength to do whatever it took to protect her people. The blonde beauty that walked into the enemy's camp and bartered for peace, knowing that it might cost her life. If they returned victorious, their people would remain one people and Klark could be hers. The very thought of it brought a sense of calm over the woman that had once hoped to die a glorious death on the battlefield. Now she was determined to die in the arms of the gorgeous blonde that was draped over her body and Lexa even considered never touching a sword again.

"You should come to Polis, I promise that you'll fall in love and never want to leave." Lexa's voice was hopeful, imagining waking up next to this beautiful woman in her arms everyday and Klark gave her a bright smile.

"I already feel that way, Lex."

"Something about us being naked in bed, makes me believe that is a biased answer, Klark." The brunette smirked and kissed the top of the blonde's head.

"It is, but it's also the truth."

"Heda! Flashen-de!" Dozens of voices shouted and Lexa sat up in bed, with wide eyes.

"What are they saying?" Klark asked as the brunette scooted out of bed and gathered the clothing they left in a trail from the tent entrance to the bed.

"It's the signal. Now we march to war." Lexa handed the blonde her clothes and began dressing herself, until Klark wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.

"That's a shame… I could have used a couple more hours of this…" The blonde placed soft kisses along Lexa's jaw, smiling sinfully up at her.

"Come home with me after the war and you will have as much of this as you want, Klark." The brunette smirked and pulled the blonde into a heated kiss.

"Hmm… I believe that you finally managed to win me over, Commander. After the war, I'll come live with you in Polis and keep you in bed all day." Klark smiled contentedly and the brunette beamed down at her.

"Then you've made me the happiest woman alive, Klark kom Skaikru."

  
  
  


\-------------------------------

  
  
  


Two days. That's how long it took Lexa to finally muster the courage to see it for herself. Bellamy called her and told her that not only had Paxton massacred Skaikru, he had gotten the only survivor pregnant. The next words from his mouth left Lexa completely stunned. It wasn't possible, she watched Klark kom Skaikru die and now Bellamy was telling her that she was somehow alive. 

Lexa didn't believe it, she couldn't. It's been a thousand years and not once in that time has she seen proof of reincarnation, despite it once being part of her religion. So Lexa refused to go to Arkadia and waited for more proof. Bellamy and Gaia had to be mistaken, a millennia can dull the memory. It was a mistake, it had to be. More and more of their family went to see if the rumors were true. Each one making the same claims… it's her, it's Klark. Only her name is Clarke Griffin and she doesn't recognize any of them. Two days filled with doubts, every single one disappeared the moment she laid eyes on the blonde.

Clarke Griffin wasn't meant to be the only victim, Paxton did this to hurt Lexa as well and she was finally determined to kill him. He murdered Clarke's people and then added insult to injury by sleeping with her. That was meant to hurt both women and Paxton likely planned to make a loathsome spectacle of it in the future. Did he know she would get pregnant? How could he know? Was Paxton truly the father? There was no way to be certain… until she heard the heartbeat. It wasn't an average wolf and definitely not human. But it reeked of Paxton and the thought of it alone made Lexa sick. He knew who Clarke was and that's why he did what he did.

"Hey, you okay? You've been out of it for a bit." Clarke set a hand in Lexa's arm, pulling her from her memories and the brunette absentmindedly stroked the blonde's cheek with her thumb.

She looked, acted, sounded and even smelled like Klark kom Skaikru. No wonder Bellamy, Gaia and the others were so shaken by their encounter with her. It was almost as if they were transported backwards through time, before the endless war that began on the day Klark kom Skaikru died. It took everything Lexa had not to pull Clarke into her arms and kiss her, in the hopes that it would bring everything back. There was no guarantee she would remember any of her past life and Paxton made certain that Clarke Griffin would hate the Woods family. Klark kom Skaikru died a thousand years ago and this woman standing before her was not her. Or was she?

"I will protect you and your daughter until the day of my death, Clarke Griffin. Anyone that seeks to harm you will die by my hand, that includes my own people and my own family. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe and happy, I swear it." Lexa looked deep into those familiar blue orbs, feeling as lost in them as she was centuries ago.

"Uh… are you trying to compel me? That doesn't work on my family, I thought you'd know that after a thousand years." Clarke's eyebrows were knitted in confusion and the brunette shook her head, afraid she might have scared the blonde.

"What? No! I would never do that to you."

"Never? Why not?" There it was, that skepticism she'd seen so many times and like everything else about the blonde, it left her fumbling for words.

"Uh, because forcing you to do something against your will is the opposite of protecting you. Will you come with me to Polis or not?" Lexa let out an exasperated breath, when she realized that Clarke was teasing her and the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Do I have another choice?"

"You could always stay in Arkadia until Paxton comes back to finish what he started. He will likely kill the witches that are chanting outside of this church. Then he will torture your friends, then you until Paxton gets bored and finally kills you." Lexa didn't intend to sound like a smart ass, but Clarke Griffin had no idea how much danger she was in. There would soon be a long list of enemies that would want Clarke dead. Now that she was face to face with Clarke, Lexa couldn't bring herself to leave the blonde's side. Not again.

"At least I'm safe here, on holy ground." The blonde shrugged and the vampire's jaw dropped, hoping that Clarke was joking.

"You can't be serious, Klark."

"Vampires can't cross into holy ground, that's why I came here."

"Yet I am here as well." Lexa countered, then rolled her eyes when it was obvious the blonde failed to consider that a church might be compromised.

"Those witches fucking lied to me!" Clarke frowned and Lexa gave her a sheepish grin.

"They didn't exactly lie and in their defense, a few of them are loyal to me."

"Witches hate both of our species."

"Yes, but…" The brunette should have known better, this Clarke was just as clever as the old one and narrowed her eyes at the vampire.

"You compelled them, didn't you?"

"I… yes."

"Not exactly a way to win someone's trust, now is it?" The look on the blonde's face made it clear that she was not okay with compulsion and Lexa made a note to remember that in the future.

"I suppose not, but we can debate that after we get to Polis." The brunette stepped forward and carefully placed a hand around the blonde's waist.

"What are you doing?" Clarke looked uncomfortable and Lexa regretted not asking for permission, there was no time for that now. The blonde wouldn't be safe until she was in the Woods family mansion, surrounded by hundreds of vampire guards. They could discuss boundaries later.

"Put your arms around my neck, so I can carry you."

"I'm perfectly capable of walking, thank you very much." Clarke rolled her eyes and scoffed until Lexa gently lifted her chin to meet her gaze.

"Please, Klark. Let me help you."

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this?" The blonde sighed and Lexa couldn't stop herself from offering a sarcastic retort.

"Try not to vomit on me, this is a new outfit and I'm rather fond of it."

"Definitely going to regret this." Clarke grumbled as the vampire lifted her and then flashed towards Polis.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn just how depraved Paxton really is, as well as some history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to every single one of you that left kudos and comments! I'm so happy that you enjoyed the first chapter and hope you continue to enjoy future ones.
> 
> I am not following the storyline of the Originals or the 100. I know it's difficult to separate, with me loosely basing the lore on the show. You'll see differences very quickly.
> 
> For the sake of clarity, the word family is extended to all the first vampires and there's a lot of them. I go into how that happened a bit in this chapter and will revisit it later.
> 
> Paxton is a disgusting creature and he will not see the baby, not ever. I know it's a departure from the show, but I never really saw Paxton as Klaus. I liked Klaus and hate Paxton. I used him as the father because I rewatched season 5 and found myself heartbroken for Diyoza in the fact that she was carrying his child. 
> 
> Clarke's daughter will have a great big family to raise her, love her and protect her. Clexa is endgame and I intend on Lexa standing in for Paxton, once she's earned Clarke's trust.

"Thank you, doctor. I will have a car and one of my men at the airport, awaiting your arrival." Lexa ended the call, then prepared herself for the blonde to complain about it. 

Clarke had been living with the Woods for three weeks and the brunette doted on her the entire time. Anything the blonde wanted was hers, with the exception of leaving the mansion and the wolf often fought with the brunette over it. The pregnant wolf wanted her freedom, which was to be expected. She was a werewolf, after all and it was normally unwise to keep a wolf locked up. It made them agitated and restless, especially with it nearing a full moon. 

Clarke Griffin was difficult and unyielding, just like the old one. Lexa didn't expect the blonde to be happy with being cooped up, much less having bodyguards that followed her everywhere in the mansion. It was driving Clarke insane, not having any alone time and she made her disgruntlement very clear. Daily, sometimes hourly. The brunette vampire didn't mind it one bit. In fact, every time the blonde stomped into her office to demand that she wasn't a child and didn't need a babysitter, it made Lexa's heart swell. It really was her. The stubborn blonde that would rather go looking for trouble than sit back and wait for things to unfold. The last three weeks of having the wolf in the mansion reminded Lexa of what she'd lost so long ago and she was determined to hold onto it. Speaking of Clarke...

"Another doctor? You do realize that I'm also a doctor, yes?" The blonde was sick of doctors telling her that there was a high probability that the child would kill her and there was nothing to be done about it. 

"I want to make certain that this child cannot harm you, Klark. I promised to protect you from all possible threats and I intend on keeping my word." Lexa reminded her and the blonde rolled her eyes, as was the norm for them. Playful bickering, followed by long stares that left one or both of them blushing and excusing themselves.

"Lexa, there's nothing to be done about it. I've tried more times than I can count and I'm certain that nothing can stop her from being born. I've already accepted the possibility that my child might kill me. That scares the shit out of me, but all the doctors on the planet can't change that." Clarke was correct, the brunette knew that from the countless tests and attempts over nearly a month. 

Every doctor, witch, vampire and wolf came to the same conclusion. Nothing would stop the child from being born and it will likely kill Clarke. The research was extensive and the data all pointed to the inevitability. But she couldn't accept that, she wouldn't. Lexa couldn't lose Clarke, not again. Not after finally looking into those sapphire eyes again after an eternity of being haunted by them. Hearing the blonde admitting to the horrible truth, only made Lexa more determined to save her.

"I won't allow that to happen. We will find a way, we just have to keep trying." 

"I have done thousands of hours of research and experiments to study our species. I'm practically the authority on our genetics and our capabilities. This pregnancy is scientifically impossible, which suggests that science can't solve this." There it was that look Lexa had seen so often, Clarke made up her mind and won't back down. It made the brunette remorseful, the blonde wolf that she knew wouldn't just accept her fate.

"So you're suggesting we give up?"

"No, I'm suggesting that science is the wrong path to follow. My research taught me that our curse can't be cured by science and no amount of determination can change that." Clarke looked thoughtful, suggesting there was more to the story.

"Why did you do that research? You put so much effort into it, but I can't fathom why." Lexa immediately regretted asking when the blonde gulped.

"I…"

"Don't want to talk about it."

"Not really, no." There were deep emotions churning behind her blue eyes, remorse perhaps?

"I understand and I'll never pressure you, Klark. So what do you suggest we do?"

"Witches. We've covered the backwater ones, but we both know there's another option." The blonde shifted from whatever memory that haunted her, to problem solving so easily. That was the woman Lexa knew, determined and willing to jump into the fire, despite all the warning signs along the way. Clarke would be the one that suggested going to the ultimate enemy.

"They're the ones that cursed our people, Klark!"

"So, who better to ask?"

"No, we cannot trust them. They are only loyal to their people..." Lexa should have known the blonde would have a logical response prepared and as usual, she did not disappoint.

"Woods are only loyal to their family and yet here I am, giving you a chance to prove me wrong."

"A fair argument, but it's dangerous, Klark. We could be giving them what they want." The vampire knew she wouldn't win this argument, though she had to try. Lexa seemed to be just as incapable of changing this Clarke's mind, as she was the last.

"At least try to contact them, that's all I'm asking."

"Very well, one of my sisters lives near their coven and I will have her visit them." The vampire let out a defeated sigh, though seeing the beautiful smile that filled Clarke's face made it worth losing the argument.

"Thank you, Lexa."

"Have you eaten?"

"Not yet, I was too busy snooping in on your phone conversation and got distracted." The wolf's reply caused a slight panic in the vampire, it was already late morning and Clarke needed to eat to stay healthy.

"Mind if I join you for breakfast?"

"Sure, why not? It'll give you a chance to relax for a bit. I'm beginning to think the only facial expressions you're capable of are brooding and overly concerned. Since you're tagging along, I think we should go out for breakfast. It'll be good for both of us to get out of the house." Clarke was clearly attempting to charm the vampire and this was one battle Lexa could not concede. The blonde's safety came before anything else and not even that breathtaking smile of hers would convince the vampire to relent.

"Klark…"

"We can bring the guards too, if you want. I'm feeling cooped up and need some fresh air, before I go batshit." Yes, they were mere days from the full moon and blonde was going stir crazy, however...

"It's too dangerous. Until Paxton has been dealt with, it isn't safe for you to leave the house."

"Then kill him already." 

"I'm still trying to locate him, Klark. I haven't seen Paxton in five centuries and have very little to go on. I give you my word that as soon as I find him, I will end him." Lexa promised, yet again and truly hoped that she would keep it. The brunette had a tendency to let her hope get the better of her, especially when it came to Paxton. But this was different, this was Clarke.

"I really want to believe you Lexa, but..."

"I need to earn your trust, I understand. Let's start with breakfast, I'm cooking." The change of subject seemed to work, for now. If this Clarke was anything like the old one, which they had already established was the case, the blonde would eventually decide to take matters in her own hands.

"I didn't think vampires knew how to cook, since you don't eat food."

"I lived with a human a few decades ago, she taught me." The vampire shrugged, trying to play it off and seemed to have peaked Clarke's interest. Though Lexa hoped the blonde wouldn't ask for details, because the vampire's experiment in dating humans went horribly wrong.

"Human, really?"

"I like to live on the edge. How about pancakes or maybe an omelet?" Lexa gestured for the blonde to walk with her to the kitchen, while also savoring Clarke's flirtatious demeanor. The longer the blonde stayed in the mansion, the more she let the vampire in and Lexa was resolved to gain her full trust. 

"Hmm… tough decision."

"Then I shall make both, so you won't have to decide."

"You're trying to spoil me, in order to win me over." Clarke smiled and the vampire silently congratulated herself for being the cause of it.

"Is it working?"

"I guess we'll find out." The blonde's expression was slightly guarded, but Lexa was certain that the day would come when Clarke finally let her in. It would happen, the vampire just needed to prove that she could be trusted.

  
  
  
  
  


\-------------------------------------

  
  
  
  


"Your depravity truly has no bounds, does it brother?" Lexa's voice was as grim as ever, with a good amount of righteous superiority mixed in.

"Sister! What brings you to my little kingdom?" Paxton grinned as he turned to face his sister and found her brooding, as always. Didn't she get tired of feeling guilty all the time? 

He didn't expect her to flash forward and hit him hard enough to knock him off his feet. Yet the action brought a wide grin to his face. Lexa's true side rarely came out, until he pushed her and it was refreshing not having to work for it, for once. Leksa kom Trikru was once feared and worshipped across the continent, until she let her heart get the better of her. A thousand years teetering between brutality and piety. As a human, the brunette was ruthless and merciless. Anyone that so much as disagreed with her decisions met with a bloody end. Paxton admired her greatly and even strived to emulate her, until Klark broke her. Lexa's sanctimonious attitude and incessant need to find salvation originated from the blonde wolf that had practically castrated the once vicious warlord. Klark actually had her believing that she could shed her armor and put the war behind her. Even now, the voice of the blonde ghost spurred her actions and even occasionally caused Lexa to forget who she was, what she was.

"You've gone too far this time, Paxton! You've always been a monster and I ignored it because of Klark! I can't ignore it this time, not after what you've done." Lexa actually had tears in her eyes, as she glared down at her brother, it was a rare sight indeed. 

Paxton found the look on his sister's face strangely familiar and tried to recall when he'd seen it before. Sadness, heartbreak, grief and an unbridled rage towards her brother. Leksa kom Trikru was meant to be a vampire and rule over the world, born for it even. Paxton knew her for two decades as a human and a millennia as a vampire, rarely in all those centuries did she show emotion or weakness. Her only weakness was Klark and Paxton had taken care of that problem long ago. Unless she knows about… no, she can't. He wasn't finished with Clarke Griffin yet and as far as he knew, his family didn't know she was out there.

"Which depraved act are you referring to, Lex? We could spend decades going through them all and never reach the end." Paxton smirked, looking at the blood in his hand from touching his nose and the brunette glared down at him. Yep, she's pissed off. Good.

"Clarke Griffin." His sister's reply, brought out a hearty laugh that only made Lexa more furious. This was much better than he had hoped for when he targeted the blonde wolf and it was just the beginning.

"Oh... that. I was planning on letting that stew a bit longer." Paxton smirked, then his body hit the wall with crushing force and he only laughed more. There she is, warrior.

"How could you, Paxton? It's sick, disgusting! Her face, her scent… Everything about her is the same and you..." The tears streaming down her face seemed to only fuel Lexa's rage and Paxton grinned as he imagined what the brunette would become once he was finished. All it would take was a tiny push. 

"That small town minx is NOT Klark kom Skaikru, my baby sister died a thousand years ago and we both saw it! Clarke Griffin is a distraction that our family can't afford and I knew if you found her it would muddle your mind. I did what I did to protect you, sister." The moment he finished speaking, he was once again flying across the room and this time he coughed up blood. Yes. Give into it Lexa. Be a monster, fight!

"You defiled her!"

"Oh, dear sister. I assure you that Clarke did quite a bit of defiling to me." His wicked smile was enough to make her broadcast her intentions and this time he was prepared for the attack, using the brunette's momentum to send her crashing into the concrete. 

"I will kill you for this, Paxton!" Lexa was back on her feet in a flash and drove a steel rod into his chest, with blistering speed. There was fury in her eyes, but it wasn't the warlord he once knew. Lexa was still weak and she needed a good fight to remember what she really was. So be it. 

A hard kick in the chest sent her flying backwards again and he returned the favor by using the same steel rod to impale her. It wouldn't kill her of course, just like Lexa wouldn't kill Paxton. She couldn't, they both knew that and yet she insisted on pretending otherwise. Time for a lesson, Lex.

"Ha! Come now sister, we both know you have performance issues everytime you decide to have a conscience. I, on the other hand, have excellent follow through, just ask Clarke." That earned another string of hard punches from the brunette, only encouraging him to push her further. It was for her own good, she'd realize that eventually.

"You sick bastard!"

"Oh yes! There it is… the fire and the rage. You've grown weak, sister. Your pathetic obsession with redemption and childish desire to keep ancient promises lessens you. You are a fighter, fight!" Paxton's grin never faded, even as he took one bone shattering hit after another, before Lexa towered over him brandishing a stake. Yet there was still a glimmer of hesitation in her eyes.

"You're finished brother."

"Do it! What are you waiting for, Lex? Shall I give the little blonde wolf another go to boost your resolve?"

"Fuck you, Paxton." Finally, she let go and held nothing back in her assault on her brother and yet still didn't stake him.

"Ohh, I should've done this long ago! Finally, Leksa kom Trikru comes out to play."

"You murdered her people… slept with her… got her pregnant!" The tears were back in her greens eyes, but Paxton was far too distracted by her words to care. Pregnant? That bitch actually convinced of that? Lexa must be further gone that he'd thought.

"Please tell me you are serious, Lex! I'm a vampire and whatever she told you…"

"I've seen it, Paxton. The child is yours and you will never know her." Lexa rarely lied, yet a vampire child was an impossibility and she had to know that. It was Clarke, she's already managed to work her way into the brunette's heart. Dammit! That would set the plan back a few more weeks.

"Lies! If that mangy dog is pregnant, it likely belongs to one of the toothless rednecks she's so fond of. Did she come asking for money? I didn't peg her as a gold digger, but I may have misread her intentions."

"The child is yours, Paxton. She even smells like you." This had to stop. If Lexa truly believed that bitch had a miracle baby with Paxton, he would never be rid of Clarke Griffin. He needed to scrap the plan and kill the blonde wolf before he lost his sister forever.

"So that's why you've come? To defend the honor of a blonde slut?"

"You will not speak of Clarke in that manner!"

"Then do it!! Kill me! Prove your love to her and give my ashes as a wedding gift. Must I cut off her pretty blonde head and present it to you in order to make you understand? I'll even keep the child in a jar as a momento." Paxton growled in frustration at the horrified look on the brunette's face. Does she really think we aren't the same, that she isn't a monster?

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Paxton? When did you become so irreparably damaged that you would kill your own child?"

"Are you claiming to be righteous yet again, Lexa? How many times have we gorged ourselves of the blood of our enemies together? Yet here you are, all dressed up like the white knight to protect a filthy backwater wolf." He shook his head in disbelief, Lexa had slaughtered thousands without remorse and yet still pretend that she was the gallant hero.

"I don't claim to be a saint and I don't deny the unspeakable acts I participated in. We have a chance to end this cycle of blood and terror. Please, Paxton… it's what she wanted us to do."

"We are monsters, we were meant to bring death and destruction! A thousand years of blood and war, yet you still can't comprehend that."

"And what about your daughter? Is she a monster as well, despite having not been born?" Lexa countered only reminding her brother just how clouded her mind was and making him more certain the blonde needed to be dealt with quickly. Clarke Griffin was getting dangerously close to bending Lexa to her will and Paxton might actually meet his end, if he wasn't careful.

"The child is not mine and I will rip the heart from anyone that says otherwise!"

"It's a miracle, brother. Can't you see that?"

"Oh, for fucks sake Lexa, either kill me or be done with this nonsense." Paxton's patience with this was at its end and yet Lexa seemed determined to prove that another man's child would redeem her brother. At least her noble cause would give him time to remove the cancer that was Clarke Griffin.

"I won't let you torment Clarke any longer. You took her from me once, never again." Lexa turned to leave and Paxton chuckled, either way this went he won. It was only a matter of who she chose and he knew Lexa would choose him, she made a promise after all.

"And yet you walk away. I assume that you've promised to kill me. What will your girlfriend say, when you return empty-handed?"

"Stay away from her, Paxton. If you set one foot in Polis, I will end you." The moment the brunette finished, she disappeared in a flash.

"Promises, promises." Paxton smirked wickedly and took a deep breath to focus his thoughts. Lexa said not to go to Polis, so Clarke was there and there were plenty of siblings to question about her location. Looks like I'm finally going home.

  
  
  
  


\---------------------------

1000 years ago

  
  
  


"Klark! No, no, no… stay with me, please!" The blonde was covered in blood, vampire bites on her neck and arms. Who did this?

"Lex…"

"Don't leave me, hodnes. You can heal, you just need time." There was so much blood, but Lexa would not give into the bloodlust. Not with Klark.

"I love you." Klark was weak, fading and the brunette placed a soft kiss on her lips in fear it might be the last.

"Ai hod yu in seintaim, Klark. Just stay with me. Be strong, you can fight it. Please, Klark." Lexa was begging, something the warlord had never done before and thought she never would. Until she met the blonde that was dying in her arms and now the once emotionless Commander was sobbing, not caring who witnessed it.

"Kill Paxton… it's the only... way to save… our people." Klark must be confused, she never wanted to use violence and often encouraged Lexa to forgive her older brother, rather than kill him. The loss of blood was making her lose clarity, that was it.

"That's what we have you for, so I need you to keep fighting. You can save our people, I know you can." The brunette tried to hide the fear that was taking over, Klark had to live. 

She was the heart and Lexa was the head. The blonde kept the vampire from giving into her nature, reminded her there was more to their new reality than blood. Klark was the one that began calling the wolves family, rather than people and Lexa followed her lead with the vampires. Few siblings became the same species with the curse, it was meant to destroy family bonds. Like so many others, it divided Klark and her brother Paxton. But the blonde was determined to fight it, to stay true to her brother, vampire or not. We may not share blood, but we are one family. The more we see each other as siblings and family, the more united we become. That was Klark's dream, for both species. If we allowed ourselves to be divided, the witches will remain victorious.

You're… not monsters. Don't let... him turn you… into one." Klark was close to death, they had only a matter of moments left and yet she used to encourage Lexa to continue her mission. Do better, we may have become supernatural creatures, but that doesn't make us monsters.

"I won't, I promise." Lexa's tears spilled onto the blonde's face as she kissed her once more.

"Ai gonplei ste odon." It was barely a whisper and the purposeful use of Lexa's language ripped her heart to pieces, as Klark kom Skaikru took her final breath. Klark still truly believed they were one people, despite a vampire being the one that killed her.

"No, no… stay with me. Beja! Nou ban ai au!"

"Look at you. Weak, afraid." Paxton. No, he wouldn't, he couldn't. Not to Klark, not his own sister.

"What did you do?!"

"Rid our family of an enemy."

"Klark was our family, not the enemy!" Lexa was shouting, face streaked with tears and still holding the blonde in her arms. 

"She was an animal! Did you really think her kind would forget the war?"

"She was trying to help us! She was going to save us!"

"No, she was going to destroy us!! She manipulated you, all of you. Klark turned you against me in an attempt to defeat us! How can you not see that?" He actually believed what he was saying, though it was clearly a paranoid delusion. 

Klark had protected Paxton, stood up for him no matter how far her brother fell into darkness. When he slaughtered an entire human village, Klark pleaded for mercy on his behalf and argued that his bloodlust was the cause, not Paxton. The blonde begged Lexa to protect her brother and keep him alive for her. Paxton thanked his sister for continuing to love and protect him, by murdering her. How could he do this? How did Paxton become this unrecognizable monster? He was kind, loving and pure of heart, just like Klark. Now he was a fiend from hell. Did she really mean it? Did Klark finally decide that her big brother was beyond saving? No, she wouldn't do that… she would still try, Klark always tried to save him. It was the loss of blood, she didn't really want Paxton dead. Klark would never want that.

"She didn't see us as enemies! Klark saw us all as one people, she wanted us to be one people!"

"You would have us living with beasts! They are filthy animals! Our family is better than that, Lexa."

"Klark was your family!"

"That was before the witches turned her into a mindless dog! We've been given a gift, can't you see that?" Paxton had no remorse in his voice, only spite for the people that were once his own and Lexa couldn't understand that.

"It's a curse Paxton, not a gift! The witches turned us into monstrous creatures in order to divide us and we let them win!"

"No sister, they made us gods! This world is ours for the taking and Klark wanted to take that from us. You were meant to lead us in this divine war and my wretched baby sister convinced you to seek peace. You were strong, a warrior and your love for Klark made you weak." There was conviction in his eyes, he truly believed what he was saying.

"I'll kill you for…" Lexa was stopped by a stake to the heart and looked at Paxton in shock as her vision began to fade. 

"I'm sorry sister, I'm doing this to protect you and our family. You will all thank me for it when you wake up and see what I've created."

  
  


\---------------------------

  
  
  


"Hello, Nathaniel."

"Paxton, what are you doing here? You've been banished, if Lexa…" Paxton grabbed his brother by the throat and glared at him.

"Someone is spreading vicious lies about me and it's going to end. You're going to help me see to that."

"Clarke isn't lying, Pax." Nate shook his head and Paxton let out a growl. How many more of his family members had fallen under Clarke's thrall?

"Oh, so you've heard the lies yourself. I don't suppose you know where the little blonde bitch might be."

"Paxton… please, just leave Clarke alone."

"Are all my beloved friends and family under a spell of some kind? Why are all you insisting on protecting her?" Paxton's rage was boiling over and he had enough of Clarke Griffin. 

He had visited ten of his siblings and all of them were convinced she was pregnant with Paxton's child. All asking him how he could do this to the woman with his little sister's face. Didn't they get it yet? She wasn't Klark and he was trying to prove that. If the bitch hadn't gone running to Lexa, they would have understood. They would have seen that Clarke was a pretender and she was spoiling everything with her lies about a baby.

"Because she's family, Paxton. You had to have realized that when you did what you did!"

"She is an outsider that has manipulated all of you into believing her pathetic…"

"It's yours, Paxton. It even smells like you." That was it, if he couldn't get through to his family, then he was already too late and he would not let that bitch turn his family against him.

"Tell me where she is, so I can look the bitch in the eyes while she calls me a liar."

"Pax…" He squeezed his neck more tightly to stop his brother's next words from leaving his lips. Nathan was maybe three years younger, but he was never the warrior that Paxton was. Few in their family were and Lexa had forbidden them to kill him, on account of Klark. The brunette even promised to kill any that tried.

"Do not test me, Nate. I will resort to violence if I must, perhaps even put you on the shelf to consider you poor choices for a few decades." Paxton suggested, knowing how much his siblings feared it and the threat alone was often enough to bend them to his will.

"Lexa won't let you anywhere near her and you'll be dead before you get within a hundred feet. There's at least a hundred vampires guarding her at all times."

"Let me worry about them. Now, is it the mansion or the tower?"

"I'm sorry... I can't. Family first." Nate shook his head and remained defiant, in an attempt to show strength in front of his brother.

"I'm your family!"

"So is Clarke and the bab…" Nathan was cut off when Paxton snapped his neck and then gazed at his lifeless body.

"I'm going to put an end to this once and for all. You will all be thanking me for saving us from whatever ridiculous plot this is." Paxton carried his brother to a nearby van and placed his body in the back with his other siblings.

  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  


"Oh my god Lexa, you're hurt!" The brunette didn't intend for Clarke to see her like this, it was very late and Lexa thought she might be sleeping.

"I'm fine, Klark."

"You're covered in blood." Clarke's concern warmed the vampire's heart, the blonde knew what she was and yet treated Lexa as if she were fragile.

"Not all of it is mine."

"At least let me take a look, you could be…" The blonde didn't bother with boundaries as she opened Lexa's shirt to inspect the area where Paxton had impaled her and her eyes were wide when she found no wounds.

"I'm a vampire, Klark. One of the first, we are quite difficult to kill." The brunette gave her an amused smile as Clarke unceremoniously removed Lexa's shirt to take a better look. So much for boundaries. 

"Stop being stubborn and let me make sure, he could have hurt you." Clarke insisted and the brunette didn't miss her specific use of a pronoun in referring to Lexa's opponent.

"He?"

"Octavia told me you found Paxton. Is it over, is he dead?" The blonde was hopeful and Lexa didn't have the heart to lie to her.

"No."

"Why not? What happened? Did he get away or something?" Clarke looked stunned and likely considering any option other than Lexa simply walking away.

"Klark, please. I've had a trying day and…"

"You broke your word. You let him live, didn't you?" The blonde's expression said it all, she'd lost her trust and it was like a dagger to Lexa's heart.

"Klark, there are things that you can't possibly understand about Paxton." The brunette couldn't explain that Paxton only lived because of a promise she made to Klark. Whatever she'd said when she was about to die, the blonde loved her brother and would want Lexa to forgive him.

"I understand enough. Family first, right? I knew I shouldn't have trusted you."

"Klark…" The slap across the face was unexpected and the vampire's eyes went wide in shock.

"You promised me that you would kill him and you lied! He is a monster and you've let him go time after time! Why? What is it about Paxton that makes you completely ignore all of the horrible things he's done?" Clarke's eyes were yellow with rage, which Lexa understood and wished that she could explain.

"He's my brother, my…"

"Family? Like you said I was? But that was another lie, wasn't it? If you won't kill Paxton, I'll find someone that will." The look on her face was one Lexa had seen countless before and she knew Clarke meant what she said as she stomped out of the living room.

"Hey, Griff… what's up?"

"Lexa's a monster, like her brother and I'm fucking done with this family." Ok, that stung more than the brunette imagined it would and now she was almost certain that Clarke would never trust her again.

"So Clarke was right all along, you couldn't do it." Raven was the last person that the vampire needed judging her. She understood Clarke's reasons, but a human… Still, she was the blonde's friend and the only reason Lexa's family was involved.

"No."

"You said that you'd protect her, promised you'd kill him!"

"Raven, my family is not your concern." Her tone was loaded with annoyance. Just because they were allowing the human to stay with Clarke, didn't make them equals.

"No, but Clarke is my concern and you're more of a coward than I thought you were. Don't worry, we'll get out of your way and find someone that actually wants to help."

"Klark will not leave this mansion." Lexa's tone was firm and commanding. Clarke could hate her as much as she'd like, but the brunette would still protect her.

"Are fucking kidding me? So she's a prisoner now? You give her the whole 'you're my family too' speech, but you never really meant it, did you? Clarke was right, we never should have trusted you." Raven looked at the vampire with disgust, before spinning on her heel to follow her blonde friend.

"Hey, Rae."

"Piss off, O."

"Uh… wanna tell me what that's about?" Octavia asked as she entered and Lexa sighed relievedly, finally someone that would understand her actions. Though the dark haired vampire was very fond of both Clarke and Raven. Perhaps she wouldn't understand after all.

"Not really."

"Our brother's still alive, isn't he?"

"Is really that obvious?" Why does everyone know before I tell them? Ok, nevermind don't answer that...

"No offense Lex, but you've sworn at least a hundred times you were going to put us all out of our misery and finally kill Pax. A millennia and some change later, he's still here." Octavia was never one to sugar coat, always getting right to point. That was one of many things Lexa loved about her sister.

"What would you have me do, Octavia?"

"Kill him."

"He's our brother and I made Klark a promise."

"Yes, but that shouldn't get him a free pass to paint the world in blood. Klark wouldn't have wanted you to ignore it for this long and if she were here, she would have killed Paxton long ago. You promised this Clarke that you would kill him and you broke that promise." Octavia argued, making the brunette feel even more guilty about her inability to kill their brother. Is she right? Would Klark have killed him? Am I really doing what she would have wanted me to do?

"I honestly believed that I would."

"No Lexa, you didn't. You're the only one in this family that's convinced he can find redemption and the truth is even if he did, he doesn't deserve it. You lost one Klark to Paxton already and if you're not careful, you'll lose this one too." Straight to heart, as always and correct about the blonde wolf that was pacing angrily upstairs. At least that's what it sounded like Clarke was doing and she seemed to be making a point to make as much noise as possible.

"She will never forgive me unless I kill Paxton." Lexa took a seat and let out a sigh. Her sister was right, the brunette was keeping promises to a ghost, while breaking one to a woman that was still living. Is that why this was happening, to teach Lexa she needs to let go of the past and start a future with Clarke?

"No, she won't. Clarke lost her people and believes she's surrounded by the enemy. We keep telling her that she's family, but we haven't proven to her that we mean it, Lex."

"We've given her a home and hundreds of guards, she wants for nothing."

"Anyone can do that for her, Lex. She came here based on the promise of you killing him and protecting her. Three weeks in and you've already broken both of those promises." Octavia had it wrong, there was only one promise broken so far...

"We are protecting her, O."

"No we aren't. As long as Paxton's alive, she'll never be safe and you know that."

"He won't harm her." Lexa sounded sure of herself, but she wasn't. It was a hope, Klark's hope and she had to at least try to save him.

"Yes, he will."

"Not once he sees it for himself. Our brother has many faults, but he believes in family just as much as the rest of us. This child could be the one thing that finally saves him." The brunette was grasping at straws, determined to make the impossible a reality.

"That's the Lexa I know, stupidly optimistic."

"It's what Klark would have done, what she wanted."

"Paxton killed Klark because you were too weak to stop him." Octavia bit back and her words filled the brunette with rage. How dare she put the blame on Lexa?

"Don't."

"He'll do it again, that's what this all about and you know it! Paxton is going to kill her and once again, you're going to be too weak to protect her." Octavia was trying to bait her, make her angry enough to fight for Clarke and give up on the ghost.

"I will NOT let him kill her… not again."

"The only way to stop that from happening, is to kill him and you have to know that deep down. He'll make you watch when he kills Clarke and the baby, you know he will. Paxton has tortured our family for centuries, he's even killed some of us and still you refuse to kill him. All in the name of keeping a promise to someone that died a thousand years ago. You want our family to find redemption? Clarke and the kid can help us find that, everyone in our family knows that. She's just like the old Klark and she will show us how to do better. So ask yourself, who's a bigger threat to our family? Clarke or Paxton?" Octavia was right, she'd taken this too far and now an innocent girl paid the price for her mistakes.

Everything that Paxton did to Clarke was Lexa's fault, at least that's how she saw it. If she hadn't given up after Klark's death and let the monster inside of her take control, none of this would have happened. Lexa spent five centuries gorging on blood and committing unspeakable acts, in hopes that it might fill the void that appeared when Klark took her last breath. By the time the brunette realized how disgusted her beloved blonde would be with her if she saw what Lexa had become, it was too late. The damage had been done and the monster had been left unchecked for too long. Lexa was not the same woman now that she was back then, it was too easy for her to revert to violence as the first option. She was too accustomed to thinking everyone was expendable, outside of family. Clarke Griffin was right in her first assessment, if the blonde wasn't the spitting image of the woman Lexa loved, the brunette would have left her to her fate. Klark kom Skaikru would be very disappointed in her and knowing that pushed Lexa to strive to find even the slightest form of redemption.

"You're right, I have to kill him or our family will be lost forever." Lexa closed her eyes, only for them to snap back opened at the sound of a panicked Bellamy.

"Lex! O! We may have a problem!"

"What is it, Bell?"

"Clarke's gone." It felt like time suddenly came to a crashing halt with two simple words.

"WHAT?!? How?"

"Don't know, but her room is empty and the guards had their necks broken. Raven's gone too." Bellamy finished and Lexa's worst nightmare had come true. She'd failed Clarke, broke her word and now she might not get another chance to prove herself.

"Paxton. Get the others, I'll see if I can track him." Lexa flashed upstairs to throw on a clean shirt and then followed her nose into the night.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading and I really love hearing what you think. It may be pathetic, but comments and kudos fuel my drive to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa, Bellamy and Octavia look for Clarke. Paxton and Clarke face each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the comments and kudos. Hope you enjoy.

"For the record, I think this is a monumentally stupid idea and we're both going to get killed. You're basically walking right into his trap, Griff." This was probably the twentieth time that Raven had said this since the Woods mansion and it beginning to drive Clarke insane.

Ok, so Raven was right. It was not very intelligent to have agreed to meet Paxton when he randomly called the blonde and invited her to meet him. Clarke didn't even realize his number had been added to her phone. Paxton even added a picture of himself next to an unconscious Clarke and set it to pop up when he called her. Stalker alert! The blonde had over a hundred people's phone numbers because of work and only called maybe five of them in the last year. Raven, Jackson, work, Octavia and Lexa. She was seriously regretting the last one, because the brunette vampire had called her at least three dozen times since Clarke left the mansion. Give it up already, Lexa. I'm going to do what you were too scared to do yourself.

"I'm sick of sitting back, just waiting for him to kill me, Rae."

"I get it, Clarke. Lexa let you down, but we can't fight Paxton on our own. We need to rethink this, maybe come up with an actual plan that doesn't end with us dying screaming." Again, Raven was right but the blonde wolf was done being a victim and wanted it to be over.

The only way to end this nightmare permanently was to either die horribly or kill Paxton. Yes, it was possible that the baby would kill her if she survived, but she couldn't let Paxton live. If Clarke was going to die, then she needed to make sure that her daughter was safe and that meant killing Paxton. No matter what happened, he could not be involved in his child's life, not ever. Raven or possibly even the Woods family would take Clarke's baby in and raise her if the blonde died. Clarke had accepted that she was only alive because the Woods family wanted her baby. As much as she hated the idea, her unborn daughter truly was family to the Woods and there was no doubt in Clarke's mind that Lexa would protect the baby. It was a shitty plan and the werewolf was relying on faith for most of it. Her only knowledge of Paxton came from a one time meeting and what his family had told her about him.

"I don't have another choice." Clarke didn't need her best friend being skeptical right now, it was weakening her resolve. 

"Yes, you do. I know you don't want to get Lexa involved in this but…"

"No, absolutely not."

"Clarke, he's a vampire! One of the first vampires, at that and you're seven months pregnant, you're no match for him." Her friend really needed to stop with the rational thinking, it was making Clarke nervous.

"I just have to outsmart him."

"Paxton is a diabolical genius that has likely been planning this for a decade. It's no coincidence that he called you tonight, Clarke. Bellamy said that Woods vampires were disappearing from all over Polis. That in itself sends off some major warning signs." Raven argued and Clarke took a deep breath, she didn't know about the missing vampires. Were they on Paxton's side or part of some sick plan?

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Call super vamp."

"I said no! Lexa isn't interested in helping me and she's too much of a coward to kill Paxton." Clarke was done with the brunette, the blonde was actually starting to believe that Lexa would keep her promise and foolishly thought there might be something between them. She thought that Lexa truly cared about her and not just the baby, Clarke should have known better.

"I wasn't talking about Lexa. There's someone else that can easily kill Paxton and you know it." Nope. They were not opening Pandora's box, no matter how much danger she was in. Clarke was already dealing with enough self hatred, the last thing she needed right now was to face her past sins. The blonde should have known better than to try to play god all those years ago and it wasn't right to ask for favors, especially after what happened.

"We've been through this, Rae. She wants nothing to do with any of our people and I'm not bringing her into this." Plus she hated Clarke now and would never forgive the blonde, something else the wolf would always hate herself for. Maybe Paxton was her punishment.

"Fine, get yourself violently murdered…"

"Raven I know that you're trying to help, but I can do this on my own." Clarke pulled to the side of the road and parked the car.

"At least let me come with you…"

"That's an even worse idea, you're human and he'll kill you just to hurt me." The blonde shook her head, refusing to risk Raven's life and hoped her friend would understand the reason behind her actions. Clarke couldn't lose Raven too, she was all the blonde had left.

"Then why even bother bringing me with you?" The human sighed frustratedly.

"Because the Woods will compel you in order to tell them where I went and I needed a head start." Clarke explained candidly, earning an eye roll from her friend.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Griff."

"It's nothing personal, you're human and can't help it."

"So I'm your backup?" Raven gave her a half scared, half excited look.

"No, you're a diversion. It's a low dose, so it should wear off by the time Lexa's people find you and they'll get you home safely."

"What are you…" Raven's shock only lasted for a split second, before she was unconscious and Clarke carefully laid her friend down in the car seat. 

"Sorry, Rae. I'm doing this to protect you and I can't let him kill you." The wolf took a deep breath and then left the car behind, on her way to see Paxton.

  
  
  


\--------------------------------

  
  
  
  


"Clarke, I must admit that I'm surprised to see you. I expected you to be too much of a coward to face me after all the devious lies you've been spreading about me." There it was, the voice that had been haunting the blonde's nightmares and Clarke wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of him. Unfortunately, she was no match in a fight with him and being seven months pregnant made the odds even worse. 

"It's not a lie and I'm obviously very pregnant, as you can see."

"So you use another man's child to squirm your way into my family?"

"Another mistake on my part. Your family seems to enjoy making me suffer and I can't understand why. Why me?" Clarke had to know the reason behind all of the horrible things that had happened in the last year. 

She had stayed away from her pack to avoid becoming pack leader, only visiting once a month. Clarke kept her head down, focused on the hospital and now she was in the middle of some sick game. There had to be a reason this shit was happening to her. Was it karma? Retribution for her past mistakes? Or was he just a monster that attacked at random?

"Because you are going to destroy my family."

"I'm a doctor from a hick town that did nothing to your family, you came to me! Why?"

"I needed to get my sister's attention and teach her a lesson." Paxton's answer only left the blonde more confused. How would hurting Clarke get Lexa's attention? Well it kind of did, but only because of a baby that Paxton was certain wasn't his.

"By slaughtering my people?"

"In order to prove a point to Lexa, she never should have let your people walk away."

"How does murdering innocent people and getting the last survivor pregnant prove a point?" Clarke shook her head, the more questions she asked, the more confusing this was.

"That thing in your belly isn't mine!"

"I wish to god that was true Paxton, I really do. You have no idea what it's like to smell you everywhere that I go, knowing that you massacred my people! You tore my life apart and now every time I look at my baby, I'm going to see you. You're a monster! Seriously, Paxton what the fuck? Why me, why couldn't you pick someone else?" Clarke couldn't accept that this was about Lexa, they didn't even meet until six months after Paxton came to Arkadia and killed the pack.

"Because you walk around looking, sounding and even smelling like her! It would have set us back a thousand years, if Lexa found out about you and I couldn't let that happen." Paxton had a wild look in his eyes, it wasn't bloodlust… maybe he's delusional. That would make more sense. Still...

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Klark kom Skaikru." She'd heard that name before, in the stories her family told about the first pack and Clarke quickly ran through all she knew.

Klark kom Skaikru was the first pack leader and bartered for peace with the vampires. She wanted all of them to remain one people, even after they turned and began fighting each other. Klark had convinced both species to fight the witches, rather than each other. They would have won too. Several battles had been fought and the witches were on the run, their numbers were dangerously close to extinction. 

The werewolves and vampires were one battle away from defeating them. Until Sheidheda murdered Klark kom Skaikru, setting off a thousand year long war and dividing them permanently. Skaikru demanded justice and threatened to back out of the treaty if her death wasn't avenged. Sheidheda took control over the vampires, following Lexa's sudden disappearance and two people went back to hating each other. But what the fuck did any of this have to do with Clarke Griffin?

"You're doing this because I remind you of a woman that you killed a thousand years ago?! What the hell is wrong with you?" Clarke shook her head in disbelief. Fucking vampires. What is it about them that makes them cling so much to the past? 

Every vampire Clarke had met held on to grudges that were centuries old, as if it had happened just yesterday. Even the war between the Woods family and Skaikru continued for so long because the vampires couldn't get over old squabbles. Skaikru was tired of war and fought mostly out of necessity, in order to survive. When Lexa finally suggested a truce five centuries ago, Clarke's people were happy to move on. 

That's why Skaikru kept to themselves, but even then they ran across vampires who blamed them for the deaths of old friends. It made no sense, blaming the descendants of an old enemy for the crimes of their ancestors. So after the treaty was signed, the wolves isolated themselves and stayed off grid. In the five centuries since the truce, only two Skaikru wolves had decided to leave the pack and live amongst humans. Clarke was one of them, the other lived as far away from people as possible. Is that why this was happening? Because they decided to leave the pack?

"If my perfect sister had found you before I did, she would have let that pretty face of yours blind her. Lexa would have turned her back on her family and opened us up to an attack, all for a fraud with her dead lover's face. I couldn't let her make that mistake and I had to prove to her who you really are." The look in his eyes said it all, he despised Klark kom Skaikru and now he was taking it out on the pregnant blonde. Clarke wondered why Paxton hated her so much, maybe because she sought peace and he craved blood.

"So you've destroyed my life over a fucking thousand year old grudge? You are seriously fucked up in the head, Paxton."

"So I've been told." Paxton smirked.

"So now what? Are you going to kill me and rid me of the burden of having your child?"

"I had planned to make your death last for several weeks, but you've forced me to speed up the timeline." The vampire really did hate Clarke and was going to kill her slowly, just because of a long dead pack leader. The blonde was done being a pawn in a psychopath's game and a glance at the moon above them gave her an idea. 

"So kill me and get it over with."

"It won't be quick and it will be very painful. I will cut you into tiny pieces and send them to Lexa, so she will finally let go of the ghost of Klark kom Skaikru." Paxton flashed forward and hit the blonde in the head, knocking her unconscious.

  
  


\------------------------------

  
  
  


"That's Raven's car!" Bellamy exclaimed as the three vampires came to a halt to inspect the vehicle.

Paxton was smart, he had driven Raven's car in random patterns to throw off anyone that tracked them. He even doubled back on the same streets, so the three vampires were unsure which trail to follow. Lexa and the others were way behind them because of it and the brunette was beginning to panic. It had been three hours since Clarke and Raven were kidnapped. Now Lexa feared she would be too late to save Clarke and never prove herself. 

"Engine is cold, they must've… Raven! She's knocked out, Paxton must have left her behind." Bellamy opened the car door, where they found the human carefully laid down on the seat. It didn't make sense, why leave her behind? Paxton would want to use Raven to torture… Wait, is that a... Dammit, Clarke wasn't kidnapped, she ran away because Lexa broke her promise.

"That doesn't sound like him." Octavia had obviously come to the same conclusion.

"It wasn't Paxton, it was Klark." Lexa showed them a syringe that was on the floor of the car and shook her head. She knew the blonde was smart and it seemed that Clarke had thought this through.

"You don't really believe that she would disable her own guards and walk into a… nevermind, this is Clarke we're talking about." Bellamy let out a sigh. They should have known, especially with Lexa not killing Paxton. Octavia was right, the brunette put Clarke in danger by not killing Paxton and if Raven was left behind, the blonde was seeking him out on her own.

"Dammit, this is my fault."

"You're not wrong, sis."

"Thank you for that assessment, Octavia."

"I call them like I see them, Lex."

"This isn't helping, we need to find out where Clarke went. It goes without saying that she went looking for Paxton and we need to get to her before he kills her." Bellamy redirected the conversation towards saving the stubborn wolf. If Raven was left behind unconscious, it meant that the human knew where Clarke went and could tell Lexa. Smart move, Clarke.

"Agreed, that's where Raven comes in."

"Clarke left her behind for a reason, Lex."

"My point exactly, she purposely incapacitated her. Klark knew that we might compel Raven to tell us where she went and brought her along. Then she left Raven behind so we would find her and make certain that she was safe." The brunette pointed out, recalling Clarke's distaste in using compulsion and was still wondering why. When she asked the blonde, she said that she didn't want to talk about it.

There was a great deal of mystery surrounding Clarke Griffin. Lexa had her people investigate the blonde thoroughly and was surprised by her decision to move to Arkadia. Clarke was an Ivy League graduate and went to work for one of the best hospitals in the country. Much of her research in genetics had been published and she was very well respected in the medical community. Then she suddenly quit her job and moved to Arkadia. Everyone that Lexa's investigator spoke to said that her childhood sweetheart had died and Clarke was devastated by it. They all agreed it was a shame and made it clear that the blonde was welcome to return, if she ever decided to. It didn't seem like something Clarke would do, she wasn't the type to give up. Lexa wanted to ask about it, but didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Well, we can't exactly ask her until she wakes up." Octavia sighed and the brunette knew they had to keep looking.

"Stay with Raven, find out what she knows and call me when you have a lead."

"Where are you going?" Bellamy asked.

"I can still smell Klark, I'm going to see if I can track her down."

"And then what? Let Paxton walk away again?" Her brother's tone was challenging and Lexa knew exactly what was on his mind. 

"No, I'm going to kill him." The brunette clenched her jaw, knowing her brother was looking for a fight. He cared deeply for Klark kom Skaikru and was likely furious with Lexa for not killing Paxton.

"I highly doubt that."

"Just say whatever it is you want to say, Bell. We both know that you want to, so do it!" They didn't have time for this, they needed to find Clarke.

"This is your fault, all of this is your fault! You let Paxton walk away a thousand times, because you were too much of a coward to do what had to be done."

"You're right, it is my fault and I intend to correct that. But you know why I haven't killed him."

"Yes, because you're a fucking coward that let a monster kill the woman you supposedly loved." This was the third time tonight that someone called Lexa a coward and it was beginning to aggravate her.

"Be very careful what you say next, brother."

"Or what? You'll kill me? What am I saying, of course you would as long as you keep a promise to a dead woman. Guess what, Lex… if Klark were still alive, she'd be disgusted with you!" Bellamy was right, Klark would be disgusted and that's why Lexa was determined to kill Paxton. However, she was tired of being judged for her reasons.

"You do not speak for her!"

"Neither do you! You're following instructions from a ghost and you see Klark as a fucking saint. Yes, she always tried to avoid violence, but she also knew it was sometimes necessary. Klark did whatever it took to protect her people and her family. Klark would have eventually come to the conclusion that Paxton had to die and she would have done it herself, you know it." Bellamy shouted back, finally letting his rage towards Lexa out and repeated what Octavia had said earlier. He was right, Lexa knew that and she was already blaming herself for Clarke being in danger. She didn't need more of a guilt trip.

"Bell has a point, Lex."

"You would take his side."

"Yeah, because he's right. I love Bellamy, he was my brother before and he always will be. As much as I love him, I would never let him turn into what Paxton has become. We've all done horrible things, but Pax took that to a whole other level." Octavia finished and before Lexa could reply...

"Ugh… could you guys please stop yelling? It's killing my head." Raven was gripping her head, clearly a reaction from whatever drug Clarke used. 

"Raven, thank god. Where's Klark?" Lexa's hope that they would find Clarke again had finally returned.

"Walking into a trap. Paxton called her and like an idiot, she went to face him. They were supposed to meet in the woods, south of the factory district."

"What was she thinking? He'll kill her and make it last days, if not more." Octavia voiced what they were all fearing and the brunette was beginning to panic. They had to stop him and Lexa had to kill him.

"Which is exactly what I was trying to tell her when she tranqed me."

"Clarke has no idea how much trouble she's in. At least thirty vampires have gone missing and we think Paxton is going to use them to kill her. He's probably drained them so they will be in a blood frenzy. Even with the three of us, it will be a hell of a fight." Octavia's voice had a tinge of fear in it, making Lexa only feel more worried for the blonde. 

She should have warned Clarke about the missing vampires, maybe if the blonde knew she wouldn't have gone directly to Paxton. Between a monster and that many starved vampires, Clarke didn't stand a chance. Not to mention his purposeful use of them in order to twist the knife in Lexa's heart. It wasn't the first time that he'd done something like this… it's how he killed the first Klark.

"Well, shit. Where's my phone? I need to make a call." Raven began fumbling through a bag in the car.

"Between her being incredibly stubborn and Paxton wanting to kill her, I highly doubt that Clarke will answer. I've called her dozens of times already." Lexa offered, knowing that the blonde was likely going to still be angry with her, even if she killed Paxton. She can worry about that later, right now, focus on saving Clarke.

"I'm not calling Clarke."

"Then who are you calling?" Bellamy was as confused as the rest of them and Raven sighed.

"A super vamp."

"We're already here, Rae." Octavia and the others gave the human a confused look.

"There's three of you facing off with thirty plus vamps and we need some insurance in case Lexa let's Paxton go free again. Griff wouldn't want me to call her, but seeing as how she's not here to stop me..." The human was scrolling through her contacts while Lexa was wondering who she was referring to. Raven said super vamp… what does that mean?

"Who are we talking about, Raven?"

"Someone that will kill Paxton if you won't and can help you fight the others." Raven dialed a number into her phone and waited for an answer, it only took a second before a woman answered.

"What do you want, Raven?"

"Clarke's in trouble, Sheidheda killed the entire pack and she's going after him." The human went straight to the point, but the use of Paxton's old name caught the brunette's attention. Only Skaikru called him Sheidheda, no other pack had even heard that name. Was there another Skaikru pack member that Clarke didn't mention?

"She would do something that ridiculously stupid. Where are you?" The woman sounded annoyed and clearly knew Clarke's tendency to find trouble.

"Polis, I'll text you the address."

"I'm on my way."

"Who the hell was that?" Bellamy asked as Raven hung up and the human seemed to be uncomfortable with the subject. 

"A long and very complicated story, that's not mine to tell." Ok, so there was a story behind it and yet another mystery regarding Clarke. But they couldn't worry about that until after the blonde was safe and they needed to get to the blonde wolf soon.

"We don't have time to wait for your friend, we need to find Klark."

"Then you guys go find her, my friend will catch up." Raven waved her hand and the three vampires disappeared in a blink, headed to the woods on the opposite side of the city to find Clarke. We'll find her, we have to.

  
  


\-------------------------------------

  
  


"Wakey wakey."

Clarke jumped awake and looked around, finding herself chained to a chair in what looked like an abandoned factory or warehouse. Paxton was standing over her with a victorious smile.

"Finally, I was beginning to think the damage to your skull was worse than I thought."

"Now what, you're going to torture me to death?" Clarke was feeling a bit dizzy, but knew her enhanced healing would take care of that soon. She needs to stall him, find a way to turn this around and figure out how to get out of these chains.

"That was the plan, at least until it's time to wake up my siblings." Paxton gestured to a few dozen coffins spread throughout the room and the blonde shook her head. Ok, so that's where the missing vampires that Raven mentioned went. This was going to be more difficult than she thought. Stall him, piss him off.

"So that's your brilliant plan… torture me and then set a bunch of starved vamps loose to finish the job? Gotta say, I'm disappointed with the lack of creativity, Paxton. Everyone made it sound like you were some kind of criminal mastermind and you resort to this?" Her words made his nose flare and it was obvious that he doesn't like being judged, that could work in her favor.

"You've got balls, for someone that's chained to a chair."

"Killing a pregnant woman tied to a chair only proves that you're a coward, like the rest of your family." Clarke retorted, noticing that the word coward seemed to get to him. A vampire with self esteem issues, who would have thought?

"If you're trying to bait me, it won't work."

"Why not take me on yourself, instead of tying me up? Are you afraid I might hurt you, Paxton?"

"You're no match for me, sweetheart." He was getting riled up, the wolf needed to keep pressing the issue and catch him off guard.

"You sure about that?"

"I brought you here, didn't I?"

"After I came to you, willingly. Doesn't make you smarter than me, in fact it only proves that you haven't thought this through." Clarke smiled, yep it was working. He must have had a family member that made him feel like he wasn't enough. Fucking vampires never let go of their past, do they?

"You're a helpless wolf and I'm a…"

"Vampire that's too afraid to take on a pregnant woman. What's the matter, Paxton? Scared?"

"I know what you're trying to do…"

"Congratulations, you win a prize." Keep pushing him, his veins are already showing in his forehead.

"You really are asking for it, bitch."

"Empty promises and no follow through seem to run in the family."

"We both know that I…" 

"Had a difficult time getting it up and also have no idea when a girl is faking it? Gotta say, I expected a hell of a lot better from a vampire. I would have thought a thousand years would teach you at least something in that department." Clarke grinned, that definitely got to him. Paxton was trying not to show his anger, but it showed in his eyes. 

"I've never gotten any complaints."

"Probably because you compelled them to ignore your performance problem. We both know that you tried that bullshit on me and it didn't work."

"And yet you slept with me anyway." He was trying to flip it around on her, Paxton knew that Clarke likely regretted it. Yet she remained determined to push him and ignore her own self loathing.

"Yep and I had to fake it. What do you have to lose, Paxton? Let me out of this chair and prove that you're a real man." This had to work, it was a full moon and though Clarke couldn't fully shift while pregnant, it gave her a slight advantage. 

She doubted that Paxton paid any attention to moon cycles and therefore had not considered it. If she could slow him down, even a little it would give the Woods time to find her. Raven was probably awake by now and told them where Clarke went. The blonde was certain that Lexa wouldn't kill him, but if Clarke's plan worked he would be weak enough for the wolf to kill him herself. Hopefully… she'd never actually taken on a Woods vampire before and hoped they died like other vamps.

"Are you actually convinced that you can escape, Clarke? You may be fast, but you're no match for me."

"Then prove it. Worst thing that could happen is you'll get some exercise and you gotta keep that heart healthy."

"Now I know that you're toying with me." Paxton sounded sure of himself and yet she had already managed to get to him. The blonde had to push him harder so he'll unchain her and the wolf could make her move.

"Nope, I'm a doctor and exercise is an important part of a daily regimen. I'm simply trying to help you build up some stamina, which you clearly lack."

"You want to be hunted down like an animal, so be it." Paxton sneered and Clarke knew this was her chance.

"Rules upfront, I get a head start on account of your superspeed."

"Are you trying to play me?"

"Nope, I'm just making it more fun for the both of us." That definitely caught his attention and she could see that the vampire was seriously considering the offer. He was known for enjoying games, so let's give him one.

"So you want me to enjoy killing you?"

"You'll do that anyway and I'd rather die running, than chained to a chair. What do you have to lose, Paxton? We both know that you're stronger and faster than me, I don't stand a chance."

"You're far more twisted than I thought, I like it." Paxton bared his fangs and leaned down to whisper in her ear as he broke her chains. 

"Run fast, little wolf. I'll be coming for you soon." The moment her arms were free, Clarke grabbed his neck and bit him. Paxton let out an anguished cry and backhanded her so hard that she flew across the room. 

That was really painful, but she had to remain strong. The venom would slow him down and eventually make him hallucinate. It wouldn't kill a Woods vampire, but it would weaken him enough to give the blonde a chance to kill him. Assuming he didn't kill her first, but she'd worry about that later.

"You fucking bitch!" The vampire began to attack and Clarke waved her finger at him to scold him. 

"Uhn-uh, you owe me a head start, remember?" 

"I'm going to enjoy hunting you down like a dog and ripping you limb from limb. Oh, and I'll be waking up my siblings for a little family meal. Off you go, Clarke." That was all it took for the blonde to take off running. She hadn't thought about the starved vamps and needed to find a place to wait for the venom to hit Paxton. Hopefully, help was on the way. If not, it would be a short run.

  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


"They were here. Scent seems to go back to…"

"You must be Lexa, Bellamy and Octavia." A woman's voice offered, catching the three siblings off guard and they turned to face her.

The woman was tall, with almond shaped eyes and seemed to be sizing them up. She was very good looking and had an intimidating presence. However the smell of her left Lexa unsettled. The brunette had never seen or smelled anything quite like this woman before. The woman was obviously the 'super vamp' that Raven referred to and yet didn't smell like an average vampire. She was stronger than they were and would be able to help them in a fight, that much was obvious. Still, Lexa's mind filled with questions.

"Who are you?" The brunette narrowed her eyes and the woman simply shrugged, shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter who I am. I'm here for Clarke and I'm not interested in making friends." Okay, so she's grumpy and somewhat frightening.

"And how exactly do you know Clarke?" Bellamy and Octavia seemed to have the same questions as the brunette, yet the woman seemed annoyed by them.

"That's none of your business."

"What are you?" Octavia asked the million dollar question. Raven mentioned that the blonde wolf didn't want to involve this woman. Was it because she didn't want Lexa's family to learn of her existence? Was Clarke protecting this woman?

"Also none of your business. Can we focus on finding Clarke now? Raven mentioned other vampires might attack us, you guys know Sheidheda's scent better than I do and we need to get moving. Clarke's probably stalling your brother to give us time to find her, but it won't last long." The strange woman seemed to be frustrated by the questions and she had a valid point about finding Clarke. Focus on that and ask questions later.

"He went this way, back towards the factory district."

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paxton and Lexa face off. We learn some history about super vamp and Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and sharing your thoughts! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

"I count thirty two vampires and it looks like your brother gave her a head start. I'll kill the ones closest to Clarke and then go for Sheidheda." The strange woman seemed to think that she was in charge of this rescue operation and obviously didn't care about anyone other than Clarke.

"Those vampires are my family and Paxton is using their bloodlust against them."

"Fine, I'll break their necks. Which one's Sheidheda?" The woman grumbled and Octavia pointed at Paxton, who was just exiting the warehouse. He looked like he might be injured and was allowing the other siblings to lead the way to his prey.

"Him."

"Clarke bit him, smart thinking. You take out your family and I'll kill your brother for you." Again, a complete stranger was ordering Lexa and her siblings around, which the brunette was quickly growing tired of. She may be stronger, but Lexa was running things, not her.

"I will kill Paxton." The brunette insisted, with a clenched jaw and reminded herself for the tenth time not to allow this woman to get to her. She was already well past annoyed by this stranger's incessant jabs at Lexa for not keeping her word to Clarke. 

"Raven doesn't believe you will and if you get in my way, I won't hesitate to kill you too." Okay, so the two of them would likely be fighting each other by the end of the night. Of course Raven would tell her that Lexa failed the last time she tried to kill Paxton, but the brunette wouldn't let Clarke down again.

"I will kill my brother, just get Klark to safety."

"That bastard has to die for what he did to Clarke and there is no way he is walking away from this. If you don't kill your brother, I will and I actually keep my promises." The woman headed towards Clarke, in a flash and the three siblings took a deep breath.

"So, she's incredibly scary and does not like you at all. Let's get to Clarke... Oh, and in case you haven't realized it Lex, the grumpy lady is your competition. Don't fuck this up, sis." Octavia was probably correct and there was no way the brunette was going to let this stranger come between them. Then again, breaking her promise to Clarke may have already nulled any possibility of winning the blonde's heart.

"Not helping, O." Lexa rolled her eyes and flashed to take on Paxton, she just had to get past thirty of her siblings. Her brother seemed somewhat unfocused, suggesting that the werewolf venom was beginning to work and that meant she had time. The brunette sped towards her siblings and the fight was on. 

  
  
  


\-------------------------------------

  
  
  
  


Clarke was running as fast as she could, with dozens of vampires behind her and was fairly certain she was going to die. Scratch that, completely certain. She should have listened to Raven and stayed in the fucking mansion. Instead, she was running for her life and the vampires weren't far behind. Like maybe a foot, okay much less… Three vampires latched onto her and dragged her towards them.

"Dammit, I don't want to kill you! Get off or I'll bite you!" Clarke shouted, while she wildly kicked, bit and punched the vampires attacking her. 

The blonde managed to bite two of them and they stumbled backwards screaming, while another knocked Clarke to the ground. The force with which she landed, winded her and the vampire was suddenly on top of her about to take a bite. The blonde punched him as hard as she could, which only stunned him for a moment and she scrambled backwards. Yep, definitely should have stayed in the mansion. The vampire recovered before she could decide her next move and surged forward.

Nate Woods, she actually liked him a couple days ago and now he was trying to kill her. Go figure. Clarke kicked him off of her and tried to get to her feet, realizing yet another hole in her plan. The blonde never considered that her swollen belly would make it damned near impossible to get up and Nate was once again about to go in for the kill. Until he suddenly wasn't there, like disappeared in thin air not there. What the hell? Where did he go? 

Clarke looked around, finding the silhouette of a woman snapping his neck and unceremoniously dropping his lifeless body on the ground. Lexa? The woman turned to face her and the blonde gasped, it was like Clarke was suddenly transported back seven years. Anya? How is she even here?

  
  
  
  


\----------------------------

  
  


Seven years ago

  
  
  


"Hey there, beautiful." Clarke had a wide smile on her face as she opened the door to the apartment and tossed her keys in a nearby basket. She had never felt so accomplished, three years of research and she finally had something to show for it.

It was extremely rare for werewolves to get cancer and of all people, her own mother was the first in Skaikru history. Abby had been fighting breast cancer for years and had recently decided to stop treatment after her third relapse. That was why the blonde was so determined to find a cure, she wasn't ready to let her mother go. Her mother, Anya and everyone else told the blonde to let it go, however she couldn't. She was a doctor and was certain that meant she was supposed to save Abby. 

Thousands of hours of research and tests, all seemed to point to the same thing. Vampires and werewolves hated each other on a cellular level. Everytime their blood was mixed, it broke down and in most cases, in an explosive way. The rats that she used as test subjects had quite literally exploded and Anya insisted that meant it was a failure. It was too risky and might kill Abby, rather than save her. The blonde was about to accept defeat, when her girlfriend gave her the answer the night before. Science can't explain magic and once the blonde realized that, she knew what needed to be done. Clarke finally made it work, meaning that her mother would live and the blonde couldn't be happier.

"You're home early, sweetheart. It's not even noon yet… who are you and what did you do to my girlfriend?" Anya was on the couch, working on her latest case and looked pleasantly surprised to see the blonde home. Not that Clarke could blame her, the blonde spent most Saturdays in the lab and normally wouldn't be home until dinner time.

"I took the rest of the day off to spend it with my super hot girlfriend." The blonde gave her a long kiss, her excitement was almost too much to hold in and she couldn't wait to give Anya her good news.

"Mmm… I like the sound of that."

"Thought you might, now get dressed."

"I am dressed, Clarke." Anya hated being uncomfortable and spent all week looking professional, so on the weekends she was rarely seen out of pajamas.

Anya was a typical Skaikru werewolf, preferring the woods over city life and yet she was willing to give it up to be with Clarke. Which meant having a normal job and pretending to be human outside of their apartment. Anya found work with local law enforcement and was recently promoted to detective. She loved the job and her heightened senses made her a great detective. However, it required wearing business suits and being professional in front of her peers, which she hated. Anya would have been much happier being a small town detective, rather than one of New York's finest and the weekends were the only time she could be herself.

"You're wearing boxers and a tank top, Ahn."

"Which counts as clothing… I can always take them off, if you don't approve."

"Under any other circumstances, I would demand that you take them off and carry me to the bedroom. We both know that I'm a sucker for you in underwear and even more so without it, but you can't go out to lunch like that." Clarke replied with a flirtatious tone and considered putting off lunch for a few hours, then announcing her success. But she couldn't wait that long to share her news and had planned on telling her girlfriend everything over lunch, followed by spending the rest of the weekend in bed. Screw it, now or later... what's the difference?

"Home early, followed by a hard pass at sex. What aren't you telling me, Clarke?" There it was, the detective side.

"We're going out to celebrate, I was thinking sushi and maybe a walk through the park. It's not the same as back home, but it's still nature." Clarke knew how much her girlfriend missed the forest and if she was honest with herself, so did she. The blonde often blamed it on their lycanthropy, wolves crave open spaces and nature.

"What exactly are we celebrating, little wolf?" Anya had been using that nickname since they were kids and the name stuck. They were only a few months apart in age, but Clarke was always shorter by a few inches and had a tendency to find trouble. 

The blonde's smart mouth effortlessly started fights with larger, stronger wolves and Anya was often forced to rescue her. Anya made the comment that Clarke reminded her of Scrappy-Doo, which infuriated the blonde and made her promise to stop calling her that. Instead, Anya teasingly called her little wolf and it wasn't long before the entire pack began calling Clarke that as well. 

Both wolves were formidable in a fight, though Anya was undoubtedly the better fighter. The other wolves in the pack respected both of them and it was an unspoken agreement that the two would lead the pack together, after Abby died. They were both natural leaders, excellent fighters and descendants of pack leaders, it made sense. Only Clarke wasn't a country girl and didn't want to be stuck with their pack, living without electricity. 

"I solved the problem and I have you to thank for it. You were right, we're supernatural creatures and science can't always explain things. I forgot the first variable, magic. Skaikru and the Woods family are the source of that magic. It will only bond if it is injected into either a Skaikru wolf or theoretically a Woods vampire. Obviously, I can't test that last theory but combining the blood of our two people is the key." The blonde could only imagine what she could accomplish if she could get a Woods vampire to help her, but the chances of that were slim to none. 

It took a great deal of convincing to get four blood samples and Raven said that her contact refused to give her anymore. Not surprising, considering that vampires and werewolves were not interested in being experimented on. It opened up the possibility of being discovered and possibly being hunted by humans to discover cures for diseases. 

That was technically what Clarke was trying to do, only her research was meant to heal one werewolf, not multiple humans. The only people that knew about it were other werewolves and Raven. Clarke paid average vamps for blood samples and was surprised at how willing they were to offer it, though she never told them why she wanted it. Just a few more tests to run and then she could use it to cure her mother's cancer.

"I'm confused, I thought the blood couldn't be mixed."

"Under a microscope, yes. That's because vampire blood breaks down so quickly outside of a living host."

"So the experiment is a failure?" Of course Anya would assume that, especially since Clarke agreed to not test it on herself. Her girlfriend would likely be pissed, but the blonde had to save Abby. Anya would understand… okay might.

"Nope, it worked. The blood has to be taken directly from a living person that can synthesize the two blood types, instead of a test tube. All I had to do was inject one of Raven's samples into my bloodstream and then donate it directly to the test subjects." The blonde wolf held her breath, waiting for the lecture and as expected, Anya's eyes glowed with anger.

"You did what?! Clarke, you promised not to test it on yourself after..." Anya had every right to be worried, especially since each time the blood was combined inside of a rat, it died horribly in a matter of seconds. Until today, that is.

"Relax, babe. I have no noticeable side effects from the vampire blood and the rats are completely healed. No more cancer cells in any of the subjects."

"Clarke, it could have killed you!"

"But it didn't because I'm Skaikru, which means it won't kill my mom either. I can save her, Ahn." Clarke knew her girlfriend's opinion on the matter and expected her to argue about it, again. It was probably the only lasting disagreement they had in all the years they were together.

"She wouldn't want you risking your life for this, Clarke and you know that. Mama G has already accepted that she's going to die, maybe you should let her." Anya's view on life and death was always a subject of debate between the two wolves. If it was meant to be, then let it… at least that's what both Anya and Abby believed. But Clarke couldn't accept that, not if she could save the life of someone she loved.

"I have to try, babe. If it was me that was dying, wouldn't you do anything to save me? Regardless of how dangerous it was?" The blonde batted her eyelashes and did her best to charm her girlfriend, who let out a deep sigh.

"You know I would, but using vampire blood is a line that I won't cross. What if it turns her?"

"It won't, I promise."

"Just promise me that you'll make sure it's what Abby wants before you give it to her. Your mom has always agreed with me on this and if she wants to die, you have to respect her wishes." Anya was always a stickler for having a choice in death and made Clarke promise to never use her research if she was the one about to die. Anya was too afraid of the unknown variables and the blonde respected that, they were talking about vampire blood after all. 

"I promise to ask my mom and tell her everything before I give it to her, happy?"

"Yep, that's all I needed to hear."

"Good, now get that sexy ass of yours off the couch and in some clothes, so we can celebrate." Clarke grinned and headed to change into a more comfortable outfit, content in the fact that her mother would live. Abby would agree to it, the blonde just had some major convincing to do first and everyone knew Clarke didn't give in. 

  
  
  
  


\---------------------------------------

  
  
  
  
  


"Anya?" The blonde's eyes went wide as the woman flashed next to the wolf and knelt down on the ground. Clarke threw her arms around the woman and let out a relieved breath.

"You're safe, little wolf." Anya assured her and the blonde looked around at the seven unconscious vampires surrounding them. She didn't see or hear the hybrid take them out. Perks of being a super vamp, though Anya saw her new existence as more of a curse.

"Thank you, for saving me." Clarke said as she pulled out of the hug and met eyes with the hybrid, who simply shrugged.

"Technically, I owed you one." 

"Doesn't mean that I deserve it." The blonde gulped, remembering what she had done and wondering why Anya was even here. Especially after what happened… Raven, of course she would call her. Clarke made a point to remember to yell at her friend for going against their agreement to leave her ex out of this, but she didn't have time to think about that right now. Killing Paxton was the priority.

"Why didn't you call me when he murdered our pack? They were my people too, Clarke." Anya only voiced what Clarke had considered at least a hundred times in the last seven months. But her former girlfriend wanted as far away from the pack and Clarke as possible, it wouldn't be right to call her.

"You said you never wanted to see me again and I was trying to be respectful of your wishes." The blonde should have known better than to use those particular words. Respecting Anya's wishes… did the blonde even consider that when she did what she did? No. Clarke only thought of herself and now there was no going back.

"That's rich coming from you, little wolf." Anya's response was all it took to remind Clarke that they were no longer on friendly terms and this was a courtesy, rather than rescuing someone she once loved. 

Clarke took her choice away and now Anya had to live with that decision... forever. There was no forgiveness for what she did, Anya was prepared for death and the blonde made her immortal anyway, the monster of her story was Clarke. The woman that claimed to love her, turned her into a hybrid and Anya would hate the blonde for the rest of eternity for it. She didn't deserve to be rescued and Anya had already given her more kindness than was due. Let her go, Clarke. It's what she wanted.

"Well, looks like there's only a few vampires left and I'm pretty sure the Woods can handle the rest, so you can go." The blonde gulped back the memories of the woman that died seven years ago and refocused on the present. 

Lexa was fighting Paxton, though there were no guarantees that the brunette would finish the job. Clarke would have to make certain that he died tonight and was prepared to kill him herself, if necessary. Seeing Anya only made the blonde come to the conclusion that it wasn't fair to ask someone she's only known for a few weeks to kill their sibling. 

If the tables were turned and Lexa had asked the blonde to kill a Skaikru wolf for her, Clarke would hesitate. Infact, she wouldn't even consider it as an option and tell Lexa to fuck off. Yes, Paxton was a monster and deserved to die, yet he was still her brother. Clarke had proven that she had difficulty letting the people she loved go, but she was asking the brunette vampire to do just that, for a relative stranger.

"I'm not going anywhere until Sheidheda is finally dead. Do you think your supermodel girlfriend will actually go through with it?" 

"Lexa's not my girlfriend, Ahn." Though the blonde would be lying if she said she didn't consider the possibility in recent weeks. Something about the brunette felt right, Lexa made her feel safe and treated her like she was an equal, special. Even when they were arguing about Clarke's overabundance of bodyguards, the blonde had a hard time ignoring that beautiful smile and those piercing green eyes.

"Does she know that?" Anya's expression said it all, she was jealous. Ironic, considering that she wanted nothing to do with Clarke and yet here she was glaring at the brunette like she was a threat.

"Anya, please tell me you're not jealous of her..."

"I could easily kick her ass. She seems more concerned with looking pretty and wearing expensive clothes than being a vampire. I mean who the hell wears high heels to a fight?" Yep, definitely jealous. Clarke thought it was really hot, watching the brunette beating the shit out Paxton, while wearing a perfectly tailored pantsuit and high heels.

"I'll take that as a yes, to the jealousy part and it wouldn't be a fair fight."

"Neither is the one between the Barbie doll vampire and your baby daddy, yet she seems to be struggling." Anya had a point, Paxton was no match for Lexa with Clarke's venom in his system and she was dragging it out, likely out of conflicted feelings.

"In her defense, he's been her brother for over a thousand years and she's only known me for a few weeks. I should've considered that beforehand and that's why I'm going over there to kill him myself." Saying it outloud made Clarke less angry with the brunette and the blonde realized that if Lexa did kill Paxton, she might resent the blonde for it. 

She already had one person she cared about that hated her, Clarke didn't need to add to that list and didn't want to be the reason Lexa was hurting. That was enough for Clarke to begin walking towards them, though the exhaustion from the night's events seemed to be catching up to her and she was really sore. Yep, should have stayed home. No more fighting or brave gestures until this baby is out, assuming she survives giving birth.

"I can carry you, you know."

"I'm fine, Anya." Clarke was giving her ex a way out this and was prepared to never lay eyes on the hybrid again. Focused on the woman in front of her, rather than the one she needed to let go.

"It'll take you a year, hobbling around like that."

"Yeah, well I'm seven months pregnant and being this big makes everything more difficult." Like getting out of bed, going to the bathroom, bathing and sleeping, not to mention having to stand sideways to pull food out of the fridge.

"Stop being so fucking stubborn and ask me to carry you, Clarke."

"I said I'm fine." Clarke was not asking anything else from Anya, it was bad enough that she felt the need to come rescue the blonde and Raven was getting an earful when she saw her next.

"Would you rather I go ask Lexa to carry you? I'm sure she'd be honored and might even shed a tear, especially with the major guilt trip she's carrying around." Anya grumbled, making it absolutely clear that she wasn't the brunette's biggest fan and the blonde couldn't understand why she even cared.

"God, you really are jealous of her, I thought you hated me..."

"As much as I want to hate you, I seem to be incapable of it. Hence me coming all this way to save your dumbass. I'm still pissed at you and you will never be forgiven for what you did, so don't get your hopes up." The hybrid's eyes were glowing and Clarke knew there was nothing else to be said between them, so she continued making her way slowly towards Paxton.

"What the hell were you thinking, taking Sheidheda on by yourself anyway?" The hybrid sounded more annoyed by how slowly Clarke was moving, than their rocky history and was waiting for the blonde to relent. I'm not letting you carry me, no matter what!

"I was sick of being a pawn in his sick game to hurt Lexa." Clarke replied, still trying to make sense of Paxton's earlier comment about Klark kom Skaikru and that she apparently looked like her. 

"That bastard did all of this to hurt her?"

"Apparently, which I still don't fully understand." Was that the only reason Lexa's family was interested in helping her? Because she reminded them of someone they once loved?

"Is she ever going to kill him? The bastard can barely stand, thanks to your venom and she's letting him try to talk her out of it. Good idea biting the bastard, by the way."

"Thanks."

"Well, I'm going over there to make sure that he actually dies… last chance to stop being annoyingly stubborn and ask for my help." Anya wasn't joking, she would gladly flash over there and watch Clarke take thirty minutes to make it to Paxton, just to prove a point.

"Will you please carry me over there, so I can kill Paxton for her?" Clarke let out a frustrated sigh, knowing that at some point she would have to accept help.

"Now you ask." Anya smirked as she lifted the blonde in her arms and Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Ahn."

  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------

  
  
  
  


Lexa flashed through her siblings, focusing on incapacitating them quickly and moving to the next. The first two didn't see her coming, so she was able to blast behind them and snap their necks. As soon as they hit the ground, she turned to block an incoming hit from her left and the brunette grabbed them by the shirt to send them flying backwards towards two others. 

The force knocked them backwards and Lexa was able to use that brief moment to disable two of them, but the third hit her from behind. The brunette barely avoided a second hit and was able to spin around the female vampire to crack her neck. Another vampire swung at her, but the brunette interrupted the attack by blinking behind him to disable them. Lexa shifted her gaze to the right, focusing on the next group only to take a solid punch from her left. Paxton.

"The white knight comes to save her princess, how valiant of you." Paxton sneered, he was fighting Clarke's venom in his bloodstream and the bite itself looked painful. He lunged forward and Lexa sidestepped easily, then sent him crashing into a wall.

"You die today, Paxton." The brunette stood over him and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him above her head.

"Your new friend seems interesting, where'd she come from?"

"She came for Clarke, that's all that matters."

"Which means you don't know. Seems like Clarke's been keeping secrets..." That earned her brother a hard throw from Lexa, sending him through a metal wall. 

"I'm not here to chat Paxton, I'm here to kill you." Lexa surged forward and grabbed him by the neck, before sending him flying through a stack of metal beams. 

The moment his body stopped, the brunette was on top of him and kicked him in the gut. The force sent him backwards a dozen feet and she was swinging at him once more. Paxton was one of their best fighters, but the werewolf venom slowed him down greatly. He took five pulverizing punches from his sister, before managing to block the next. Now it was Paxton's turn to grab Lexa and send her through the air. The brunette hit a concrete beam, causing it to crumble from the force and she was back on her feet in a blink of an eye. 

A scream caught her attention and she looked to find Nathan on top of the blonde, who was on her back. Lexa decided to intervene, but the strange woman was there in a flash, tossing him off the blonde wolf. Bellamy and Octavia were fighting off the remaining siblings, allowing the brunette to focus on her brother. Paxton was shuffling towards her and staring at something that wasn't there, suggesting that the venom was at full force. The brunette sent another string of hard blows his way, her brother blocked all of them but the last. Paxton hit the ground with a painful grunt and Lexa flashed over him.

"We both know you won't kill me… it isn't a fair fight and you're too fucking noble." Paxton smiled, though he was struggling to get to his feet and Lexa kicked him in the face.

"My nobility almost killed Clarke and her child. I'm responsible for every repulsive thing that you've done in the last millennia. I have made excuses for you, protected you and allowed you to become this appalling creature. It ends now." The brunette pulled a stake from her jacket and raised it to strike, just as Paxton blurred behind her.

"I'm all you have left of her, Lex. Kill me and Klark's gone forever." Her brother landed a bone crushing punch at the base of her head and it sent her face first into the ground.

"I'm not here for a ghost, I'm here for Clarke Griffin." Lexa launched herself upwards and spun to land a hard punch to his jaw, followed by a kick to the sternum.

"You're choosing a stranger over your own family?" Paxton tried to get to his feet, but stumbled, giving the brunette time to strike him in the face again.

"Clarke Griffin and her daughter are my family, not you." The brunette was making an effort to drop the accent on the blonde's name and used it as a self reminder to choose the living over the dead. 

It's not Klark, accept that and move on... hopefully with Clarke. No matter how she looked at it, it wasn't simply her looks that she loved about the blonde. It was her spirit and that was what Lexa craved, what she loved about the blonde wolf. A moral compass, someone not afraid to fight for peace and yet knew when war was necessary. Clarke Griffin had proven to be just that, perhaps even more so than Klark kom Skaikru and Lexa couldn't picture the future without her in it. Even if they weren't together in the way the brunette hoped, Lexa needed Clarke in her life.

"Looks like she's already moved on to that freakish friend of yours." Paxton nodded towards the strange woman, who was hugging the blonde wolf and Clarke looked genuinely happy to see her. 

It was all the distraction Paxton needed to kick the brunette hard in the face, sending her a dozen feet backwards. Lexa immediately recovered and landed a hard blow to her brother's chest, knocking him off his feet again.

"You were foolish to tell everyone that the child is mine, sister. Every vampire and witch that I came across in Polis knew about it." Paxton was struggling to stand, he was bloodied and badly beaten, yet still capable of taunting his sister.

"It's yours Pax, can't you see that?"

"Of course I can, but I'm smart enough not to announce it to entire fucking planet! How could you be so stupid, Lex? Don't you realize the danger that child poses to our family?" Her brother was shouting now, so the other four could clearly hear him as they made their way towards the brother and sister.

"You're the danger to our family, brother… not the baby."

"The second our enemies hear of the child, we'll be at war. That child will be the end of our family!"

"No, that's what you will be if I allow you to live." Lexa shook her head and prepared to stake him, she was done listening to him. 

"It isn't a vampire or a wolf, in fact by the smell I'd say it has more in common with your new friend than us. Our enemies will come from every direction to stop that freak from being born, Lexa. They will rain down on our family until there is nothing left." Paxton argued but the brunette had realized that her brother wasn't the only danger to Clarke when she first laid eyes on the blonde. One enemy at a time.

"I promised Clarke that I would kill anyone that poses a threat to her or the child and they will never be safe as long as you live. I shall deal with any others as they come. Yu gonplei ste odon, Pakston kom Trikru." Lexa drove the stake through her brother's heart and was surprised by how relieved she felt as his body turned to ash. It was almost symbolic, letting both him and the ghost of his sister go at the same time. Now she could focus on the blonde that was still living and being carefully set on her feet by the strange woman.

"You actually did it, guess you can keep your word after all. Doesn't change the fact that Clarke had to force your hand." The woman offered in her now familiar spiteful tone and Clarke glared at her friend.

"Be nice, Anya."

"Are you hurt, Clarke?" Lexa stepped forward and tucked a stray hair behind Clarke's ear, momentarily forgetting that the blonde wolf was probably still angry with her.

"I'll be fine, I'm almost done healing. About what Paxton said…" The blonde didn't distance herself from Lexa, making her feel at least somewhat accomplished. The brunette made up her mind to dote on Clarke even more than before and make certain that she knew how precious she was to Lexa, once they returned home. Assuming that the blonde would want to continue living in the mansion, after recent events.

"He was right about people wanting to harm you and your child. I know that I don't deserve your trust, but please come back home." Okay, so Lexa may have sounded desperate and Clarke's friend was growling, making it clear she didn't approve. Wait… she's a wolf?

"You're living together?" The woman shot a surprised look at Clarke, who rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Not in that way, Anya. The Woods promised to protect me and it's easier to do that if I'm staying with them."

"Bang up job they did, maybe I should stick around." Anya grumbled and was giving the brunette a threatening glare. Octavia was right, she was competing for Clarke's affection and was obviously jealous of the vampire.

"We are perfectly capable of protecting her without your help." Lexa didn't mean to sound so territorial and dismissive, yet she wanted Anya to know she wasn't backing down. No matter what this woman was, she would fight her for Clarke. She intended on asking the blonde about Anya's nature later, to get a better idea of what she was up against.

"And yet Clarke was literally being chased by your murderous family two minutes ago."

"Because she ran away!"

"Which she only did because you didn't keep your promise to kill Sheidheda!" Anya was trying to anger the brunette and make her look bad in front of Clarke. Lexa could not let that happen, she needed to get this woman to leave.

"Paxton's dead now, so you can go. I killed him to protect Clarke and I will do the same to any others that come for her, you have my word."

"We've already established that your word doesn't mean shit." That's it, she was done answering to a complete stranger for her failure. If Clarke said these things, Lexa would understand and take all of it. However that was between the two of them and this woman was really pissing the brunette off.

"I kept my word, in the end and I shall never let Clarke down again, so you may return to wherever you came from. My family and I will take it from here."

"You mean the family that was just trying to kill her? Now I'm definitely not leaving." Anya's last words were enough to send Lexa over the edge and she flashed forward to attack the woman, only for the blonde to step between them.

"Both of you, enough! Lexa kept her word and both of you want to protect me. You can't do that properly if you're fighting with each other!" Clarke shouted, with glowing yellow eyes and both women immediately deflated. The blonde was right, this was about protecting her and Anya could help them do that. If Lexa didn't kill her first...

"Sorry, Clarke." They replied in unison, shooting death glares at each other and Anya growled, with glowing yellow eyes. 

"I still don't completely trust them yet, but if there are enemies coming for me, I'll need their help. Lexa has hundreds of vampires in Polis that will stand between me and whoever comes to kill me." Clarke looked at Anya, who seemed to be running the possibilities through her mind and then crossed her arms in front of her.

"Fine, but I'm staying in Polis to make sure the Vampire Diva keeps her word."

"I'm not asking you to get involved in this, Anya. You don't owe me anything and it will be dangerous." Clarke seemed to care about her, making Lexa wonder what the nature of their relationship was.

"I have a feeling that you'll need my help and I think all know that your baby is more like me, than your new friends." Anya's words were a repetition of Paxton's and raised a question that had to be answered.

"What are you exactly?"

"What happens when Clarke plays god and also how that baby was conceived." Anya glared at the blonde now, who appeared to be suddenly fighting some deep emotions and the woman's choice of words caught Lexa's attention. Clarke wasn't telling them everything and her friend seemed to believe that was how Paxton was able to get the wolf pregnant. What was going on? 

"Can we please talk about this later and in private?"

"Just admit it, Clarke. We both know that your pregnancy is only possible because of your inability to let people go." Anya was upsetting Clarke and Lexa was not going to let it continue. The blonde was fighting for her life only moments before and looked like she was ready to drop.

"That's enough! Clarke has been through a traumatic experience and needs to rest! We can discuss whatever this is tomorrow. You may stay in the mansion with us temporarily, but I will not allow you to upset her." Lexa interjected and the blonde gave her an appreciative smile.

"Girlfriend of the year, over here. Do you have an invisible makeup team that follows you around everywhere, cos your hair should not be that perfect after a fight to the death." Anya really didn't like Lexa and the brunette was already regretting suggesting she stay with them. At least she was wise enough to use the word  _ temporarily. _ ..

"Stop it, Ahn."

"Clarke, will you allow me to carry you back to the mansion?" Lexa asked and Anya let out a laugh, then shook her head when Clarke agreed.

"Hmph, looks like I was right on the money, little wolf." Anya grumbled when Lexa picked the blonde up and Clarke growled.

"Could you please at least attempt to be civil, Anya? Lexa's letting you stay with us and you're being rude."

"Fine, but don't expect me to have any sleepovers with Vampire Barbie." This was not going to end well, that much was obvious. She's doing this for Clarke, so she had to suck it up and deal with the grumpy newcomer.

"I prefer acquainting myself with those capable of civilized conversation, so that shouldn't be an issue. Now if you would kindly follow us to the mansion, so we can get Clarke home safely." Lexa offered, before taking off in a burst of wind towards home and heard Anya speeding after them. Try not to kill her… for Clarke's sake.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke comes clean about Anya and learns about Klark kom Skaikru. After learning the reason for the Wood's interest in her, she decides to make a bold move in order to protect them from their enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up REALLY long and I struggled with where to cut it. Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow.

"Good morning, Clarke. How are you feeling today?" Lexa seemed surprisingly cheerful this morning, setting off alarms in Clarke's head. The brunette was trying to ignore her grief and her anger, which Clarke knew would only make it worse. 

"I think a better question is how are you feeling?" The blonde wasn't certain if Lexa would actually want to talk to her. After all, Clarke was the reason that Paxton was dead, but she had to try. 

"I'm fine." There it was, the two words that the blonde repeated every time she suffered from grief.

"No, you're not."

"Clarke, I assure you…"

"Lexa, I've had a decent share of tragedy in my life and I lost everyone I cared about. I've said the words 'I'm fine' hundreds of times and in every single instance, I was one bad moment away from losing my shit. You killed your brother." Clarke knew that the brunette must be feeling incredibly conflicted about it and was prepared to shift the blame onto herself in order to spare Lexa from any self loathing.

"Something I should've done centuries ago, he was a threat to everyone." The brunette's voice was emotionless, more like stating a fact rather than dealing with her emotions.

"Doesn't make it easier though, does it?"

"I appreciate your concern, Clarke. However..."

"It's okay to hate me, Lexa. I'm the reason you killed him and I'll take all of it. You want to beat someone up about killing your brother, put it on the person that forced your hand." Clarke knew what the brunette was feeling, she'd been through it herself and no amount of justification could take away the guilt. She couldn't let Lexa do to herself what the blonde had, otherwise the brunette would never move past it. Take the blame, let her be angry at you instead of herself.

"Paxton did that to himself, no one forced my hand."

"I did, with help from the shitload of karma that was headed my way. I've given it a lot of thought and come to the conclusion that all of this is my fault."

"That's not true, Clarke." Lexa was so quick to refuse the blonde had a part in this that it frustrated Clarke. The blonde could see that she played a part in Paxton's death and yet Lexa insisted on blaming herself.

"I have a feeling that Anya would disagree with you."

"What happened between you and why does she think it has to do with your pregnancy?"

"Because it has everything to do with it, just took me seeing Anya for me to realize it and I feel stupid for not thinking of it. It's been so long that I hadn't considered the possibility and I think she was right, it's how Paxton was able to get me pregnant. You want answers? I'll tell you everything but it's a one time deal, so whoever else you want to hear it should be present. Is tonight around seven okay?" Clarke thought it would be best to have the others around to talk sense in the brunette. Lexa seemed to think the blonde could do no wrong and Clarke didn't want her making excuses for her actions. With Anya and the others present, Clarke couldn't make any excuses. This was her fuck up and the one thing the brunette couldn't save her from was herself.

"I will have the others gathered in the living room by seven." The brunette finished with a smile and the blonde headed to her next destination. She arrived at Gaia's room and found her speaking with Bellamy.

"Hey, Clarke. How are you feeling?" Bellamy gave her a smile and the blonde took a deep breath.

"I need you to tell me everything there is to know about Klark kom Skaikru." Clarke had to know if what Paxton said was true and then decide what to do if it was. He said Klark kom Skaikru was the reason for all of this and he was afraid that Lexa would be blinded by the similarities between them. Was he right? Was this all just about the blonde reminding the Woods of someone else? By the looks on Gaia and Bellamy's faces, she was about to find out.

  
  
  
  


\---------------------------------------

Seven years ago

  
  
  
  


"I'm so sorry, little wolf." Anya took a seat on the bed next to the blonde, who was crying in a ball at the center of the bed.

The shack belonged to Anya's parents and was maybe the size of a studio apartment. There was a wood stove, two chairs, a table and a bed. The one time Raven visited, she told them there was no way she was using an outhouse and went to find a hotel room in Arkadia. No electricity, no running water and tiny huts. Skaikru pack life is not for everyone. They had come home to test Clarke's cure and found Abby far closer to death than expected. The blonde had already gotten permission to use her research to help her mother and immediately went to work. 

Anya stood by Clarke's side the entire time and didn't even complain about using vampire blood, which the blonde was very grateful for. She didn't need someone telling her she was too late or making a mistake, she needed support. But it was no use, Abby passed away within an hour of Clarke's miracle cure and the blonde was blaming herself for it. Did she do something wrong? Was it her research that killed Abby, or the cancer?

"I don't understand... I did it exactly the way I did in the lab… injected the samples into my bloodstream... then gave it to mom, just like I did with the rats... Why didn't it work?" Clarke hadn't cried like this since her dad died when she was in highschool and she felt like she may never stop crying. 

"Clarke, those were rats not werewolves and your mom was already dying."

"So were the rats, but they didn't die… and mom… it's my fault, I killed her… just like you said…" The blonde had been so certain that she was going to save Abby and couldn't help feeling like three years of endless research had been for nothing. She couldn't save her...

"Shh… it's not your fault, sweetheart."

"It is…"

"No, the cancer killed Abby, not you. The doctor said she only had a few more days." They were surprised to find the doctor at the pack village when they arrived and even more surprised by how sick Abby was. The pack said that the blonde's mother made them promise not to tell Clarke, because she wanted her to focus on finishing Med school. 

"I was supposed to save her…"

"Maybe you were just meant to be with her at the end, Clarke. When we got here, Abby said she and your dad were waiting for you. I think she was holding on until she saw you, sweetheart." Rationally, it made sense, Clarke's father died years ago and Abby was talking to him like he was sitting next to her. It didn't change the fact that both of her parents were gone and Clarke couldn't save either of them. There was a knock at the door and Anya gave the blonde a kiss on the head, then headed to the door.

"It's probably the pack checking on you, I'll send them away. Mama G? How are you..." Anya's tone was alarmed and the blonde lifted her head to see her mother standing on the porch, looking ragged. 

"Something's wrong with me, I think I'm dying." It was as if time stopped. Clarke had to be dreaming. She must be dreaming, Abby was dead. Yet here she was covered in blood.

"Mom?? Oh my god, you're alive!!" The blonde was in complete shock and sat on the bed for a moment, trying to process what she was seeing. Anya wasn't faring any better, with her jaw dropped and wide eyes. Is she really here or is this dream?

"I don't feel right, Clarke." That was all it took for the doctor side to take over and she made a beeline for her bag.

"I'll get the med kit… Babe, get me a towel and some water."

"Uh... sweetheart, I don't think…."

"Invite me in, Anya."

"Oh god… you turned..." Anya took a few steps backwards and shook her head.

"Mom, why are you still standing by the door?" Clarke narrowed her eyes and her girlfriend gulped, then met her eyes.

"Don't invite her in, Clarke." Anya took a few more steps away from the door and the blonde wondered if she was in shock or something. What? Why not?

"What are you talking about? Anya, she needs my help..."

"Sweetheart, I think she's a vampire…"

"That's not possible, the blood came from me. Mom, get in here so I can take a look at you." Clarke was so frustrated by her girlfriend's actions that she nearly missed the evil grin that filled her mother's face.

"Thank you, Clarke." Abby flashed forward and hit Anya, sending her into the wall. Her mother then blinked on top of the wolf and sank her fangs into her neck.

"Holy shit! Mom, what the fuck are you doing?!" Clarke ran forward, trying to pull Abby off of her girlfriend and was tossed backwards by her mother.

"So hungry..."

"Clarke… run!!"

"Like hell! Umph… Mom, get the fuck off her right now!" Clarke was desperate for any weapon she could find, resorting to a table lamp and then she beat Abby over the head repeatedly. It was no use, her mother barely seemed to barely register the hits and the blonde decided to switch to a chair. It broke apart on impact with Abby's back and she pulled away with blood spilling out of her mouth. Anya looked pale and had stopped flailing, suggesting that she had lost too much blood already. What the fuck is happening?

"Run Clarke…" Her voice was barely a whisper and the blonde gave her mother a horrified look.

"What did you do, mom?!" 

"I don't want to hurt you, sweetheart." Abby sounded sincere, though she had a tight grip on Anya's throat and the wolf was beginning to blink slowly. Shit, she's dying...

"You already have!!"

"I need more…" Abby sank her fangs into Anya once more and the blonde began hitting her mother with her fists to try to stop her. 

"Stop it!" A quick flick of Abby's arm sent Clarke flying backwards and she crashed into the wall with massive force. She remembered that Anya's father kept a gun under the end table and the blonde pulled it out, then opened fire. It was only enough to stun the vampire, but she was hoping it would weaken her as she emptied the clip.

"Clarke…" Anya didn't have much time.

"More!" Abby looked at her daughter with murderous eyes and Clarke ran towards her as fast as she could, grabbing a makeshift weapon along the way.

"I'm sorry, mom..." The blonde had tears streaming as she drove one of the chair legs through Abby's heart and turned her into ash. The werewolf was already unconscious and Clarke realized that one of the bullets had missed her mother, hitting Anya instead. Oh god, I killed them both!!!

"Anya, baby you're going to be okay… just hang in there for me." Clarke's hands were shaking, trying to stop the bleeding and running through every possible way to save her girlfriend.

Anya would never make it to the hospital. It was an hour drive and she only had a few minutes, if even that. Blood. The kit she used for her mom the day before was by the bed. Clarke began moving the broken furniture out of her way to grab the blood kit and hoped that she still had some of the vampire blood in her bloodstream. It had been four, maybe five hours and Clarke used all the samples to treat Abby. She couldn't think of that now, it had to work.

"Hang on, babe… I'm going to save you."

"Clarke! Anya! I heard..." Three pack members came through the door and stood with mouths gaping at the disaster inside the shack.

"Help me with Ahn." Clarke fumbled with the kit and inserted one of the needles into her veins.

"How did this happen?"

"We need to focus on saving Anya. Here, tie that around her arm above her elbow." The blonde was trying to blink the tears away so she could focus and once her blood had run through the tube, she inserted the other end in Anya's arm. It would work, it would save her. It had to.

"Clarke, what are you doing?"

"Saving her life! Stay with me, Ahn." Clarke knew the variables based on what she had just seen with her mother, but she ignored them. 

Her mother had died twice in one day, both times by her daughter's hand and this had to work. This was all her fault, her mother was gone and Anya was dying. She couldn't lose both of them. She wouldn't. There was no doubt in her mind that if this worked Anya would be furious, but Clarke didn't care, she needed her to live. The blonde couldn't have Anya's death on her hands too. The wolf stopped breathing and the others suggested that Clarke go elsewhere so they could move the body, she refused. The blonde was expecting it this time, you have to die to turn. She had no idea how long it took for Anya to gasp awake and this time she was prepared to take her girlfriend's wrath.

"It's okay, Ahn. You're okay."

"What did you… no, tell me you didn't." Anya looked around, somewhat confused until she realized what the blonde had done.

"You lost too much blood and one of the bullets…" Clarke was back to being a blubbering mess, knowing full well that her girlfriend would never forgive her.

"So you turned me?!?" The rage in Anya's eyes was one that the blonde had never seen before and she nodded with tears streaming.

"I had to save you…"

"You turned me into a fucking vampire!!"

"I know, I'm sorry Anya… it was the only way to..." Clarke was in the air in a blink, lifted above Anya's head by the throat. The blonde reached for the knife she had in her pocket, knowing the next step to save her girlfriend. 

Anya had to drink her blood or she wouldn't fully turn and be as crazed as Abby was. Half turned vampires didn't last long and Clarke didn't do all of this just for Anya to die twice, like her mother had. The blonde wasn't completely certain that it would work, she wasn't a vampire and she was relying on hope that the vampire blood in her system would be enough. It could end with the blonde dying, but she had to at least try. 

"I should snap you in two for this!"

"Then do." Clarke used the knife to make a cut on her arm and as expected, the blood took Anya's focus off her anger. The vampire dropped Clarke and latched onto her bloody arm in one swift motion. The movement was so abrupt that the blonde couldn't catch herself and she was left hanging by the arm that Anya was drinking from. It was over almost as soon as it had begun and Anya looked even more angry when she realized that Clarke had purposely tricked her into completing her transition into a vampire.

"Fuck you! How could you? You know how I felt about this and you did it anyway because you're a selfish bitch!!" Anya's eyes were filled with fury and she was shouting, not that anyone would blame her. 

"I'm sorry, Ahn… I…" Clarke didn't know why she bothered apologizing to her, there was no coming back from this and she knew it. She'd spent the last several hours certain how this would end and was content in the fact that at least Anya would live. 

"Shut up! You may have turned me into a monster, but the real monster here is you. I hope you suffer for what you've done to me and your mother!" The vampire was obviously conflicted, she seemed to be considering killing Clarke and yet was somehow able to maintain control.

"Ahn, I'm so…"

"Say one more fucking word and I'll snap your neck! I never want to lay eyes on you again! May your life be filled with pain and suffering, bitch!" Anya disappeared with a blink, leaving the sobbing blonde in a wave of air.

  
  
  
  
  


\---------------------------------

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Holy shit…" Octavia trailed off, every vampire present seemed deep in thought and the blonde couldn't bring herself to meet any of their eyes. 

Lexa and her family members were completely silent as Clarke retold the story. Their reaction suggested that they understood why Anya was so furious with the blonde and Lexa seemed even more upset than the others. But the blonde wolf expected them to hate her for what she did, especially knowing that they weren't given a say in turning either. Lexa and the others saw their existence as a curse and the brunette had made turning a human against their will punishable by death. Now the wolf that she had sworn to protect was admitting to committing that crime, twice.

Clarke knew what she had done was unforgivable and that the Woods might demand that she leave after she told them the story. She had created a hybrid with a mixture of science, her own blood and blood of one of a Woods vampire. Even worse, she acted purposefully and without any consideration for Anya's wishes. The blonde had to kill her own mother in order to save Anya and that alone should have been enough to stop her from repeating the same mistake. 

Clarke hadn't even considered that her actions were what made it possible to conceive with a vampire, until the hybrid brought it up the night before. Her earlier statement to Raven about opening Pandora's box by involving Anya seemed more true now. She created a hybrid, something that could pose a threat to Lexa's family and everyone else. Based on the look on the brunette's face, Clarke assumed she was regretting saving the blonde and wasn't certain what to say. Anya was right, Clarke was a monster. Perhaps as much of one as Paxton was. Her actions were so horrible that the oldest vampires on the planet were speechless. That fact alone spoke volumes, what Clarke had done was unforgivable… even to vampires.

"I don't know why I didn't kill her. I really wanted to, but…" Anya offered after a long moment of very uncomfortable silence and in truth, the blonde wished that she had killed her. It would be better than the unbearable guilt.

"Clarke's your sire, you instinctively want to serve her and protect her." Bellamy ran his fingers through his shaggy dark hair and seemed to be struggling with a mixture of emotions.

"I can't be a sire, I'm not a vampire."

"Yet it was your blood that turned her hybrid." Gaia suggested, though she seemed every bit as stunned as the others.

"Technically it was the mixture of my blood and vampire blood in my system that turned Anya. All of my research proved that our blood can only be mixed inside of a living Skaikru wolf. If it's mixed any other way, it causes a violent reaction followed by death. My blood served as a bonding agent of sorts and allowed the blood of our two people to synthesize." Clarke explained, still careful not to meet their eyes and berating herself for wanting to burst into tears. It wouldn't be right to act like she was the one that needed consoling, not when she was the cause of Anya's hellish existence. Hold it in, it will only make them hate you more and you don't deserve their pity.

"So is it still in your blood?" Nate asked after another moment of silence and the blonde shrugged.

"I don't know. There was no way to test if it was mixed before and short of trying to turn someone, there's no way to be certain." That was something the blonde had decided to never test, she couldn't do that to another person. Not again, not with one hybrid already hating her for it.

"I think the vampire baby is proof enough, Clarke." Octavia sighed heavily and Gaia piped in with the next obvious question. 

"If the blood is still in your system, what happens when you die?" 

"No idea. I didn't even consider the fact that my blood might still have traces of vampire blood until Anya brought it up last night." It was the truth, it had been seven years between Anya and her mother's transition to vampirism. 

She had assumed that any traces of vampire blood left her system years ago and couldn't fathom how it could possibly still linger inside of her. Then again, Anya had given her answer years ago. Magic. The magic that made their species possible, the same magic that caused Anya and Abby to turn. Clarke spent hours mulling over it after they returned to the mansion last night, it seemed to make more sense the more she thought about it. Though it also raised a better question, did the witches know it could happen? Was it just a coincidence that Clarke discovered how to create hybrids, or was it part of a bigger plan? 

"If it is still in your system, you might turn when you die." Bellamy sounded almost hopeful, which made no sense to Clarke. Why would they even want the blonde to turn? She certainly didn't want to, though in hindsight she didn't deserve a choice in the matter.

"If she does turn when she dies, it won't be fully. Abby only died because she didn't drink Clarke's blood afterwards. I tried staking myself after I left the pack behind and woke up fully healed a while later." Anya's admission of trying to kill herself and failing, only made Clarke feel worse. The blonde had considered that her ex might have wanted to die, but it was heartbreaking to hear her actually say it. Anya wanted death and Clarke took that choice from her.

"It does the same to us, the stake Lexa used on Paxton was special and seems to be the only thing that kills us. As far as we know, there's only one in existence." Gaia explained and the blonde shook her head.

"It doesn't matter if I only partially turn, I'm not interested in being immortal." She should have known better than to say it, especially in front of the victim of her crime. The blonde deserved an eternity of hating herself as punishment for her sins and the growl that left Anya's throat suggested that Clarke wasn't the only one that thought that.

"Neither was I, but that didn't stop you."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change what you did to me, Clarke."

"Where did the vampire blood come from?" Octavia interjected and Clarke sighed, shaking her head.

"Your family, I'm not sure who. Raven paid a witch for it and only got four samples. They didn't tell her which of you was the source, but regular vampire blood didn't work."

"Lex, you've been uncharacteristically quiet through all of this… what do you think?" Bellamy's question seemed to pull the brunette from deep thought and she glanced briefly at the blonde. Her green eyes were filled with a mixture of anger, disgust and grief.

"Please excuse me." Lexa stood and left the room without further word. The blonde followed her, knowing what had to be done and by the brunette's reaction, it should be easy.

Bellamy and Gaia told her everything this morning, they believed that Clarke was possibly a reincarnated version of Klark kom Skaikru. The way they talked about her, made Klark sound amazing. She was kind, loving and always sought peace. Their description of her was nothing like Clarke Griffin. Klark kom Skaikru led the pack and put her people before everything else, including her own needs. Clarke Griffin abandoned her pack and never wanted to lead them, putting her own needs above anything else. No wonder Paxton hated her so much, she was nothing like his sister and Lexa was too blind to see it. Clarke needed to remind her of the difference, if the brunette saw her as a fraud she might not care what happened to the blonde wolf. At least that was what Clarke hoped, she had to show Lexa that she was a threat to the family so she wouldn't feel obligated to protect her. 

"So do you hate me?"

"I can't do this now, Clarke." The brunette took a seat at her desk and rested her head in her hands.

"Because you're wondering if you should have killed me instead of Paxton, aren't you?"

"Please, just give me some time to process all of this. I don't know what to think yet." Lexa sounded exasperated and still refused to look at Clarke. She did hate her. Good, the blonde deserved her hatred and needed to remind the vampire who was to blame for all of this. 

"I'll give you the answer. Your brother was right, I'm a threat to your family. Even if I wasn't pregnant, I made a hybrid and your enemies can use that to destroy your family. My baby will draw those same enemies to you and increase the chance of making more hybrids. I'm a greater danger to your family than Paxton was and you either have to kill me or send me away." The blonde could see the wheels in Lexa's mind turning, suggesting that she was seeing the truth in her words.

Clarke spent nearly the entire night considering her actions seven years ago and how it might be used against the Woods family. In the wrong hands, her research could theoretically create an army of hybrids and she knew in that moment that she had to destroy it. The blonde was wise enough to bury the notes of her breakthrough cure under her parents shack after what happened. She only kept her research on the genetics part of it. Paxton was right, Clarke posed a threat to the Woods family and her baby was likely going to the catalyst behind their destruction. Scientifically, there was a high chance the baby would have the ability to create hybrids and their enemies could use it against them. Clarke already destroyed Anya's life and likely Lexa's, she didn't want to be responsible for killing the Woods family. This was the only way to protect them, piss Lexa off enough to admit she was holding on to something that was never there. I'm not her, stop letting my face distract you from the truth.

"Clarke, please..."

"You shouldn't have killed Paxton for me and now you'll always regret it."

"I don't regret killing him, he was a monster." Lexa clenched her jaw and gulped, only proving that she did regret killing her brother. Just like Clarke regretted killing her mother and the blonde was determined to take the blame for Paxton so the brunette wouldn't have to carry that burden.

"So am I. I did the same thing to Anya that the witches did to you and turned her against her will. Then I forced you to choose between me and your brother, which is also what the witches did. Turning your own family against each other, so that I would survive. Tell me again that you don't regret it."

"I don't." The brunette's words were barely a whisper.

"Bullshit! You killed your own brother for a stranger and yet you act like today is no different than yesterday. It's an act, so people don't realize that you actually feel something. I killed my own mother to save Anya and no matter how many times I tell myself that it had to be done, I hate myself for it. You're not the one responsible for Paxton's death, I am and we both know it. If Raven hadn't called you, he'd still be alive." Clarke finished and the brunette finally met her eyes, she was fighting the tears in her eyes. Keep pushing, she has to give me an out or she'll come looking for me.

"I can't talk about this right now, Clarke."

"No but you need to, because pretending it didn't happen doesn't change anything."

"I'm not pretending anything, Clarke.

"Yes you are! You're pretending that I'm someone I'm not and using that to justify killing your brother. Paxton didn't do what he did to hurt me, he did it to hurt you and we both know it. He told me about Klark kom Skaikru and I know that's the only reason you give a shit about what happens to me." When the blonde finished, Lexa gulped hard and shook her head.

"That's not why... I care about you."

She wasn't Klark kom Skaikru and yet complete strangers were ready to risk everything based on the belief that she was. They talked about this woman like she was a saint and that only made Clarke feel like a fraud. They were certain that she was Klark kom Skaikru and that she would save them from themselves. The blonde couldn't let them blindly follow her to their deaths. Maybe Paxton was right, she was a distraction and it would be their destruction. She couldn't change her face, but she could prove to them she wasn't the saint that they believed she was. They had to realize that Clarke wasn't the woman they thought she was. All she had to do was shove it in Lexa's face until the vampire saw the truth and sent her away.

"Bullshit! Stop lying to yourself, because I already know the truth. The only reason your family helped me is because I look like your dead girlfriend and that fucked with your head. Look me in the eyes and answer truthfully! Was the fact that I look like Klark kom Skaikru the only reason you've helped me?" Clarke knew by the shift in Lexa's expression that she had finally gotten through to her, a mix of fury and grief swirling behind those green eyes.

"Yes." The brunette's reply hurt Clarke more than she had expected, but she pressed on. It was the only way.

"News flash… I'm not Klark kom Skaikru. She died a thousand years ago and nothing will change that! I'm not her, no matter how much you wish I am! I am a monster that turns people against their will and then forced you to kill your own brother! I'm not a saint and I can't save your family, so give it up already! You don't owe me or my baby anything." That was all the blonde needed to say, the brunette finally saw the truth and Clarke's presence was no longer wanted. 

"You're right, I don't owe you anything! So I suggest that you leave before I have you executed for your crimes!" Lexa stood from her desk and truly seemed like she was ready to finally explode.

Clarke wanted to take it all back, a part of her had hoped it was more than just a memory that drew the brunette to her. That Lexa might actually feel something for Clarke Griffin, but she didn't. Not really. Clarke's fears were true, she meant nothing to the brunette other than a reminder of what she had lost and the truth of that broke the blonde's heart. Clarke refused to let Lexa see her cry, knowing she might try to be noble and possibly change her mind. She didn't deserve to be treated like the ghost they all loved so much. Clarke wasn't her and staying with them would only make it harder for them to accept the truth. The blonde didn't want Lexa and the others to suffer for her. Pushing Lexa to admit the truth made her next move easier, Clarke knew what she had to do in order to protect the Woods. 

"You're about to leave the mansion, aren't you?" The last thing the blonde expected was to find Anya waiting for her in her room. 

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I'm not stupid and I know you pushed her so it would make leaving easier. You figured if you run away, you can't hurt Lexa anymore. But you haven't thought it through, her family will eventually come looking for you and you know it." Anya argued and the blonde shook her head. Of course she would know what Clarke had planned, they'd known each other their entire lives.

"No, they won't and I have to make this right." 

"You have this insane obsession with fixing things that don't necessarily need to be fixed and if you do run away, it will only make shit worse. Whether they like it or not, that kid is their family."

"What do you suggest I do, Ahn? Stick around and let the Woods go to war over my baby? I don't want them to risk their lives, not for me."

"According to them there's only one thing that can kill them, so you're not risking anything." Anya just had to make sense, but it didn't change anything. The Woods were only helping Clarke because of who she looked like and that scared the blonde.

"Why should they fight a war over me and my daughter?"

"That's up to them, not you. You've already proven that when you make decisions for other people, shit goes sideways."

"My research has to be destroyed, or it can be used by someone else." Clarke insisted and the hybrid let out a sigh.

"It has been destroyed, Clarke."

"No it hasn't, it's…"

"I burned it, after I watched you bury it. I couldn't chance you coming back for it and using it on someone else." Well at least she didn't need to make that stop, that just left one more thing on Clarke's to do list.

"Then there's only one way to make certain no one can use it and I have to leave the mansion to do it."

"Clarke, I told you it's destroyed."

"Not all of it." The blonde knew it wouldn't take Anya long to realize what the loose end was and she was not disappointed.

"I don't… you have an eidetic memory. Whatever half cocked idea you're considering, is a shitty fucking plan."

"I haven't even told you my plan."

"Fine, let's hear it." Anya crossed her arms in front of her.

"Have witches erase it from my memory." Clarke's answer had Anya rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"That has to be the stupidest plan ever. You do realize that witches are the ones most likely to come looking for your baby, yes?"

"This isn't about the baby, it's about protecting the Woods and possibly everyone else on the planet. As long as I know how to create hybrids, it can be used. You of all people know that memories can be used against us." Clarke knew it was a bad memory for Anya, but it served as the perfect example.

The women in Anya's family had the sacred duty of protecting magical artifacts that posed a danger to their pack over the last thousand years. Anytime the pack defeated a witch, they gathered any dark objects in their possession so they couldn't be used against them again. They kept them in a location that only the women in her family knew and it was supposedly protected by magic as well. When they were seven years old, a witch came looking for one of the dark objects and used magic to rip the location from the mind of Anya's mother. The process destroyed her mother's mind permanently, causing her to kill herself and the pack hunted the witch down. Anya's mother never told her the location of the secret vault and the knowledge was lost forever. The pack decided that it was for the best, that way no one would ever find it.

"My father killed the witch responsible for doing that."

"Spells can be used by any witch that's powerful enough, Ahn. What I did to you can never be forgiven and I refuse to do that to someone else. If the wrong person gets a hold of me..." Clarke had to make good of the situation, she didn't want to be the cause of more pain for Lexa's family and she was relieved that Anya seemed to follow her thought process.

"They can make an army of hybrids. So you want to have a witch erase your memory to stop that from happening… you do realize how risky that is, yes?"

"If someone makes a hybrid army, the entire planet is in danger. Imagine what someone like Paxton could do with that kind of power." Clarke argued, it was the best way to keep more hybrids from being created. Yes, the baby was probably the next hurdle to jump, but one problem at a time.

"And what if you end up a blank slate?"

"I won't. A few years ago, I had a patient that went through a horrible trauma and it seriously fucked with her mind. The girl was in the ER at least a dozen times after that and eventually institutionalized. My coworker Eric, felt bad for her and brought her to his coven. They only took the memory of the trauma itself from her memories and afterwards, it was like she was this whole other person. The patient went from being a danger to herself and others, to what she was before the trauma. She remembers everything up to the moment she was kidnapped and everything after the police found her. It's like her mind skipped over the incident completely and it no longer haunted her." Clarke decided not to add that she had already called Eric and he agreed to help.

"So you'll know you created a hybrid, but won't remember how you did it. No more hybrids, except me and your kid."

"Yep."

"There's still a possibility that you might turn though." This was where Clarke might lose her. Anya might want the blonde to suffer, like she did.

"It won't be permanent and I'll die. We don't even know if it was my blood that turned you."

"Then we find out whose blood you used and have their blood ready in case you die." Anya was obviously set on the blonde turning, but hadn't thought it through.

"We don't know who that is, Ahn. I know it would be fitting for me to end up like you, but…" Clarke expected the hybrid to cut her off and argue that she deserved to turn, instead she was shocked by Anya's answer.

"It's not about revenge, Clarke. I just don't want you to die, no matter how angry I am."

"If it's meant to be, then let it be." The blonde's purposeful use of Anya's own words made the hybrid growl.

"So not fair."

"I know, sorry. So, will you take me to Arkadia to get my memory erased or not?"

"Fine, I'll go with you."

"Good, cos Raven's waiting in her car outside and Eric's expecting us in Arkadia by the morning. We just have to use the window so the Woods won't see us and you will make that a hell of a lot easier than last time." Clarke shot the hybrid a mischievous smile and Anya shook her head in disbelief.

"You planned all of this to escape from the mansion and destroy your research? What am I saying, of course you did."

"If asked for Lexa's permission this morning, she would have insisted that I stay here because it was too dangerous. Now she's distracted by the possibility of more hybrids, with a good helping of blaming me for Paxton's death and questioning why she brought me here in the first place. Lexa won't realize that I'm gone until tomorrow, because she'll want to cool off before talking to me. By that time, I'll be getting a memory wipe and they won't have to worry about the hybrid angle." Clarke explained and then shot her a smirk, causing the hybrid to let out a frustrated breath.

"You're unfucking believable, little wolf." Anya grumbled, then scooped the blonde up and flashed out of the window.

  
  
  
  


\-----------------------------------

  
  
  
  
  


Lexa sat in her office, trying to decide how to handle the news of Anya's existence and the possible repercussions. If the blonde could make hybrids and others heard of it, they were in more danger than before. It seemed obvious that the child would be like Anya, especially after Clarke's admission. The last thing she needed to think of was Paxton and yet the blonde forced her to, just like she had forced her to kill Paxton. The brunette had made up her mind not to care and Clarke insisted on bringing it to the forefront. Paxton was a problem that had been allowed to grow worse over time and if the brunette hadn't killed him, there was no telling how bad things would have gotten. Would he have changed? No, he had proven that he would never change. But he was her brother and all she had left of Klark.

Lexa's mind was already spinning from Paxton's death, the impossible pregnancy and now the threat of hybrid's. Then Clarke just had to push her on the subject of Klark kom Skaikru and Clarke was right. If the blonde didn't look like Klark, none of this would have happened. If she didn't look like Klark, Clarke Griffin would have been left to her fate. Lexa's family wouldn't have intervened and would have allowed Paxton to kill the mother of his child. But was that all there was to it? Was it only the memory that Lexa was drawn to? The similarities were uncanny and yet there were distinct differences. All of which came down to choices. Klark would never stay away from her pack, but she also wasn't a healer. Clarke chose to save lives rather than lead her pack, that was a noble cause. What would Klark have thought about all of this? 

That's easy, she never would have let Paxton fall so deep into a pit darkness. That didn't make Lexa feel better though. His love for violence and blood forced her to banish him centuries ago and it was Clarke Griffin that brought him back into Lexa's life. She hadn't seen Paxton in five hundred years and was glad for it. Before his banishment, she spent most of their encounters asking him why he did something horrible. Slaughtering entire cities, compelling humans to kill their own families before finally letting them die and leaving a trail of blood in his wake. There was no excuse, no reason to mourn the death of a monster. 

So why was she so conflicted now? Why did she want so badly to find Clarke and apologize for what she said? The blonde was hurt by it, fighting back tears from the moment she mentioned Klark and yet she pressed on. Pushing Lexa to admit why they helped her in the first place. The blonde looked heartbroken when the vampire finally snapped and admitted the truth. But was it the truth? If it was, then the brunette wouldn't be beating herself up for hurting Clarke's feelings. The buzz of her phone brought her out of her thoughts, Lexa had all but forgotten about the witches.

"Indra, I assume that you've made contact with the witches."

"Yes and they want to see the girl." That won't happen anytime soon, if Clarke's baby was a hybrid it would be a horrible idea to let the witches see her.

"They must know I would never agree to that, not until they've gained our trust." Lexa was wondering if they should involve them at all. They might pose a threat to Clarke and the baby, she couldn't risk that.

"They do. They have offered to send one of their own with me to Polis to speak with you. They insist that you and the girl need to hear what they have to say about the child."

"When should we expect you to arrive?" The brunette sighed. She wouldn't let them see Clarke, not right away. It was too dangerous and this sounded like a trap. The witches haven't left the mountain in a thousand years and now one was coming to Polis?

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Very well, I will meet with them. They will not see Clarke until I am certain they mean her no harm." Lexa ran through all of the things she needed to do to prepare for the meeting. They couldn't trust the witches, even if they seemed to be on their side. She would have to contact the local witch coven to ensure this wasn't a trap. Maybe put a boundary around the mansion to protect Clarke.

"Lexa, there's something else you should know." The hesitation in her sister's voice concerned the brunette.

"What is it?"

"Paxton visited the witches before he went to Arkadia and killed Skaikru. They told him about the blonde wolf with Klark's face and sent him to find her." Indra's answer brought a chill through the vampire's body. 

"What? Why?"

"They wouldn't tell me, only that Paxton had a part to play and he is no longer necessary. They even suggested that he will find death very soon, if he hasn't already." Indra didn't know Paxton was dead yet and the witches saw it coming. Shit, that could mean that it might not have been Clarke's research that allowed her to get pregnant. 

If the witches knew about Clarke before the pregnancy, they may have purposefully sent Paxton there to kill Skaikru. Skaikru and Trikru were the sworn enemies of the witches, now the wolves were all dead. One enemy down, leaving only the Woods. They must have thought that Paxton would kill Clarke. Or maybe the pregnancy was their idea… if it was, then this might be their endgame to win the war. Shit, this was more complicated than the brunette thought.

"Bring the witch to the church so they can't use magic, I'll see you tomorrow." Lexa hung up the phone and headed downstairs to discuss this with her family. 

Once they had a plan, the brunette would speak to Clarke. Though she wasn't entirely certain what to say. Clarke knew she was here because of her appearance and the brunette wasn't certain how to approach apologizing for that. Yet the news of the visiting witch and them sending Paxton to Arkadia brought on a sense of clarity. It may have started as chasing a ghost, but that's not what it was now. Lexa's first instinct was to keep Clarke Griffin safe and she had to prove to the blonde wolf that she truly did care. It was late and the brunette thought it would be best to give them both time to cool off first. She could apologize in the morning and do it properly, with a clear head. For now, focus on making the church witch proof so she didn't walk into a trap and put Clarke in danger. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some witches...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa meets with the witch, after sending her siblings to locate Clarke. Clarke goes to the witches for a memory spell and finds them strangely familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting! After two months of no work, my boss finally called me in and I couldn't say no. (I missed having a paycheck, lol)

"Morning, Lex." Bellamy and Octavia were both on the couch reading when the brunette entered.

"Good morning. Have either of you seen Clarke?" Lexa had intended on apologizing as soon as she saw the blonde and figured she would take Clarke out to lunch to make up for it. The blonde had been begging to leave the mansion and the brunette figured it would be the perfect way to win her over.

Lexa spent more time than she would like to admit going over what to say to the blonde when she saw her. Yes, she originally helped Clarke because of her looks, but that wasn't why she was helping her now. The blonde didn't give her the opportunity to explain and Lexa was too upset to backtrack. Even if she had, it would have sounded like a lie and Clarke would have called her out on it. No, it was better to give them both time to think and have a discussion not fueled by last night's emotions. Between Paxton's death, Anya's sudden appearance and Clarke's admission to turning her into a hybrid, it was impossible to think clearly. Lexa would apologize to the blonde and take her out of the house to cheer her up. The brunette was regretting setting up the meeting with the witch today, thinking it might be best to spend the day focused on spoiling the blonde. However it was too late to cancel and should only take an hour, so they would still have most of the day together. Assuming that Clarke agreed… 

"Nope, she went to her room after she told us the hybrid story and hasn't left as far as I know." Bellamy shrugged, causing the brunette to be alarmed and she flashed upstairs to her bedroom. She didn't hear anyone in the blonde's room when she knocked on her door and Lexa assumed she'd be awake by now.

"Clarke? Are you awake?" Lexa opened the door, finding the room empty and the window open. The brunette's heart sank, she told her to leave and even added that she might have her executed. That was the last thing Lexa said before the blonde left her office with tears in her eyes. Dammit! Not smart!

"Looks like she isn't… Uh, Lex…" Octavia and Bellamy appeared in the doorway, then pointed to a folded sheet of paper on the blonde's bed. Lexa unfolded the paper, finding a written farewell.

_ Don't blame yourself for Paxton or for being upset with me. This is how I protect your family, please don't look for me. -CG _

"I assume no one has seen Anya this morning either." The brunette closed her eyes, silently berating herself for her behavior the night before. Clarke was gone and it was likely that the hybrid went with her, Anya didn't want to be there anyway.

"I haven't seen her since Clarke told us about turning her into a hybrid."

"Dammit, how does she keep escaping the mansion?" For a pregnant woman, the blonde certainly managed to slip past the vampires rather easily.

"Well, we were all downstairs in the living room talking about her and Anya. Then you had a meeting to discuss the witches..." Bellamy suggested and the brunette let out a sigh as she put the pieces together. Clarke knew they weren't at their normal posts and used the distraction to escape the mansion… again. The blonde was way too fucking impulsive and Lexa should have known she would do this. Especially with her pushing the brunette to admit why she brought Clarke to Polis.

"What the hell, where would they go?" Octavia's question seemed to have an obvious answer, the blonde had nowhere to go but home. Anya was from Arkadia as well, so it seemed logical.

"Arkadia maybe?" Bellamy came to the same conclusion.

"You two head there and call me if you find anything." Lexa instructed, if it weren't for the meeting with the witch, she would go herself. Though it might be best if Clarke saw the others first, in case she was upset. What are you thinking, of course she's upset. I just had to admit we wouldn't have helped her, if she didn't look like Klark.

"I don't understand... Why would Clarke leave? We already established that she was safer in Polis than anywhere else." Octavia's expression suggested that she knew Lexa might know the answer and the brunette gulped.

"Probably because she believes that we only want to protect her and the baby because she looks like Klark." Lexa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, preparing for her siblings to lose their shit.

"That's not the only reason, is it? I mean at first, yeah but now that we know her..." Bellamy gave both of his sisters a questioning look.

"I may have told her it was. I was angry and she was purposefully trying to get me to say that." The brunette answered, only to get glares from both of her siblings. Yes, I'm an idiot, shut up.

"She was looking for an out and we gave it to her. Gaia and I had a part in that too, Lex. She came to us asking about Klark yesterday morning and we told her everything. I'm sorry, I didn't think it would make her feel like we didn't care about her." Bellamy offered and got a snack from Octavia, followed by a stern look.

"What the hell were you thinking, Bellamy? Of course she would think we didn't actually care about her!"

"It's not just his fault, O. I'm the one that verified her fears and I plan on reconciling that when we find her." We just have to find her...

"What happens if the witches or someone else goes after her? They could kill her!" 

"We will find her first. I'm meeting Indra soon and hopefully we can discover the witches' role in all of this. Find Clarke and bring her home, I will catch up with you after I speak to the witch." Lexa gave them a nod and both siblings disappeared, leaving the brunette alone in the room. 

There was a sketchbook on the bed and the vampire couldn't help but see what was inside. Each page was filled with drawings of her family members in various settings. Lexa sitting at her desk, Bellamy and Octavia reading, Gaia and Nate in the music room. There was even one of Paxton, which surprised her. But it was the last drawing that had the hairs on Lexa's neck standing on end. It was Clarke standing in front of the Mountain. The same mountain the witches had called home for over a thousand years. How would she know about this place? Had she been there before? Or was it the witches calling to her, like they did so many years ago to Klark? Maybe the witch that she was meeting would know the answer.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----------------------------

  
  
  
  
  


"So a memory wipe, huh? There's a few memories I wouldn't mind forgetting. Think we can get a two for one special?" Raven hadn't changed one bit in the last seven years and it was strangely comforting. 

The human grew up in Arkadia, with Anya and Clarke. They started kindergarten together and it wasn't until high school that the human realized that her two best friends were werewolves. Raven insisted on following them on a full moon and was nearly attacked by the pack. The look on her face when they shifted from wolf to human form was priceless and it was followed by the human immediately passing out. After that, Raven was… well, Raven about it. Overly excited, asking all sorts of random questions and having insane theories. The human's enthusiasm eventually led to a career working with supernatural creatures and witches. It was rare for a human that wasn't also a witch, but she was successful at it. The Woods don't just hire any human and Raven had an extensive list of supernatural clients that weren't in the Woods family.

"Not likely."

"What if they mess up and Griff gets amnesia or something?" The human asked the same question that was bouncing around in Anya's mind, but there was no point in fighting Clarke on it. 

Clarke's mind was made up and that meant there was no point in arguing about it. The blonde was the most impulsive, stubborn and courageous to the point of insanity. How many times in the last twenty nine years had someone, specifically Anya, been forced to rescue Clarke? At least a hundred times the hybrid could recall and probably at least half that for the pack. The blonde was practically in love with danger and seemed to think she was invincible, even as a child. Nothing scared Clarke Griffin, not even her own death. The first example of this was when they were five and their parents visited Abby's cousin in Florida. Clarke begged them to let Anya join them and it saved the blonde's life.

While the adults were busy discussing pack politics, the blonde led a group of kids to the swamps. Clarke insisted that it was safe to swim with alligators and didn't even hesitate to jump in the middle of them. Anya ran for help when the alligators began circling Clarke and the whole pack jumped to action. The blonde remained confident that she was perfectly safe, even after the adults spent an hour fighting off the gators so they could rescue Clarke. Jake and Abby screamed at their daughter the entire drive back to Arkadia. After that, Anya knew that her life would never be boring as long as the blonde was in her life and she was correct. Now here they were, on yet another insane idea of Clarke's. At least Anya was invincible now and could rescue her without fear of injury… something the hybrid never thought she would be grateful for.

"I've already brought that up, Rae."

"And?"

"She insists that it won't happen based on some random girl that went to his coven and you know how she gets once her mind's made up." Anya shook her head and sighed, the blonde was annoyingly stubborn.

"Why are we letting her do this, again?"

"Because if we don't, she'll find a way to do it without us and I'd rather be close enough to save her."

"Good point. Gotta say I'm glad you're back Anya, it was pretty maddening being the only voice of reason for Blondie. It's good to have backup when Clarke gets stupidly stubborn, even if you're grumpier than you used to be." Raven smirked and the hybrid rolled her eyes, by certain how to take that. Yes, she went from being a fun loving werewolf to a cranky hybrid, but she had a valid reason to be angry all the time.

"That's a backhanded compliment if I've ever heard one."

"Wasn't meant to be. I'm just saying that you've changed, which is to be expected. Want something to drink? Looks like she has cold water and a couple sodas." Raven opened the fridge and Anya shook her head, too focused on inspecting the apartment. They'd been waiting for about thirty minutes for Clarke to return and finally take them to the witches. The blonde said she needed her mother's amulet for the spell and was going through the storage shed behind the shop to find it.

  
  


They were in Clarke's apartment in Arkadia, which sat on top of a home improvement shop. It wasn't the kind of store you'd find in the city, more of a mom and pop store. That was Arkadia in a nutshell. Small businesses and farms that had been in families for generations. The nearest fast food restaurant was eighty miles away and the three friends often made special trips on the weekends to get away. The people here lived quiet, simple lives and that was what Clarke hated about it. 

The blonde was determined to leave Arkadia from the time they were kids, always dreaming of living in a big city and yet she was living here… willingly. The apartment was larger than the one they had in New York, probably a hell of a lot cheaper in rent too. There was a large living area and two bedrooms. Anya expected to find a makeshift studio in the second bedroom, but found no art supplies of any kind in the apartment. Even in Polis, she only saw a sketchbook and pencils. Did she stop painting when she moved here?

"I can't believe she moved back to Arkadia, Clarke hated it here."

"She hated herself more and didn't think she deserved to be a hot shot doctor after what happened. No chance of that in this shit hole."

"So she moved home to punish herself?" Anya thought about it and it would be a perfect form of punishment for the blonde that always dreamt of the city. 

"Yep, she didn't even want to move to Polis to live with me so I could help with the baby." Raven answered while making herself comfortable on the couch and setting her feet on the coffee table. 

"Typical."

"I don't know how Lexa convinced her to go to Polis, but she did." How could Raven not know the answer to that? Anya picked up on it right away. The blonde had initially said Lexa's name when Anya rescued her from the vampires and seemed as enthralled by the brunette as she was with her.

"I think it's because Clarke is obviously gaga over her."

"Jealous?"

"No point, that ship has sailed. Lexa's only interested in Clarke because she looks like someone that she was in love with forever ago." Anya was puzzled by the whole concept of Lexa and the vampires believing she was reincarnated or something. 

Several of the Woods vampires acted like they knew the blonde better than Anya did and it was frustrating at first. They didn't grow up with her and only knew her for a few weeks, yet acted as if she was one of them. Then she overheard Lexa admit to Clarke that the only reason they helped the blonde to begin with was because of this dead woman, also named Klark. The look on Clarke's face when she entered her room afterwards was full of heartbreak and she probably would have burst into tears, if Anya hadn't been there. The blonde had hoped that Lexa actually cared about her, even though she pushed the vampire to admit that she didn't. 

"You sure about that?"

"I'm sure. Clarke even got Lexa to admit it, so she wouldn't feel guilty about sneaking out of the mansion again."

"Which she did with your help, Ahn."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Think they're looking for her?" That was an easy answer, though not for the reasons Clarke wanted them to. Now that Lexa admitted the truth, there was only one thing that connected them, the child.

"If they are, it's only because they want the baby. Clarke covered that angle too and reminded Lexa that the baby was a threat to her family. If she really does care about her family, then she'll know they're better off without it." Anya wondered what would happen to the child after it was born and was surprisingly determined to find a way to turn Clarke. The blonde and others believed that the child would kill her during birth, perhaps before. Anya couldn't let that happen, Clarke had to live to raise her daughter and that was very confusing to the hybrid. Why did she still care?

"So she's going to wipe the hybrid formula from her mind and then what, stay in Arkadia?" 

"I don't know, Raven. Ask her." Anya was determined to not care, though that was getting more and more difficult lately. What would happen afterwards? The child would draw all kinds of enemies and without the Woods, the blonde had no one to protect her. Ok, she had Anya but how involved did she want to be in all of this?

"Lexa will come after the baby."

"Probably." Letting the Woods protect the child made the most sense, hybrid or not. Clarke's daughter was their family and they would protect her.

"Then what?"

"That's up to Clarke."

"What if the Woods kill her for the baby?" Raven asked another question that the hybrid had considered on the trip to Arkadia. 

If Lexa was honest last night, then she wouldn't care what happens to Clarke and was only concerned about the baby. However there was the possibility that she did care, Anya knew from experience how maddening Clarke could be at times and the brunette vampire was struggling with a wide range of emotions. Lexa seemed to care about the blonde and was obviously jealous of Anya, so maybe she really did care about Clarke. Either way, it was between the two of them and Anya didn't want to get involved.

"Then they will."

"You won't stop them?"

"It's not my fight, it's Clarke's." Anya knew she was lying and that if the Woods did intend to harm the blonde, the hybrid would protect her. Why the fuck did she care? Was Bellamy right about the blonde being her sire, or was it because Anya never truly hated Clarke?

"Why even come along, then?"

"So no one else can be turned into a hybrid."

"You sure that's the only reason?" Raven had a tendency to push an issue until the truth finally came out, something she and Clarke had in common.

"Yes."

"I call bullshit. If you burned the research, then letting Paxton kill her would have erased any possibility of another hybrid. The baby would be dead and so would the formula in Clarke's mind. Yet you came all the way from wherever the hell you were to save her life." Why did she even bother trying to play it off? She knew Raven and Clarke saw through her, only the blonde didn't bring it up. 

"No one asked you, Rae." Anya grumbled, just as the blonde entered the apartment looking disheveled and sweaty. Maybe the hybrid should've offered to help, Clarke did say everything was more difficult pregnant and the blonde looked like she had just run a marathon.

"Sorry it took so long, I just had to put the box with mom's things at the very bottom of the storage shed." Clarke grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and chugged it, making the hybrid feel worse about not offering to help. Vampire Barbie would have helped if she was here, not that Anya was comparing herself to Lexa. Ugh, why did she care?

"No worries, Griff."

"The coven lives in the mountains to the north, shouldn't be that long of a drive." The blonde put her hair in a ponytail and splashed water on her face.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Anya asked, considering that if getting a necklace out of a shed wore Clarke out, a spell could do some serious damage. Maybe she should have thought about that sooner. Every spell the hybrid had heard of caused all kinds of side effects from exhaustion to extreme pain. This was a really bad idea.

"Yep, I'm sure." Clarke headed out of the apartment with her standard determined expression, definitely not talking her out of this.

"Alright but if you wind up with no memory of me, I'm claiming I don't know you." Raven smirked and the blonde rolled her eyes as she headed down the stairs. 

"Thanks, Rae."

"What are friends for?"

  
  
  
  
  
  


\--------------------------

  
  
  
  
  


"You were wise to meet here, Leksa kom Trikru. Though I assure you, I have no intention to attack you or your family." It took all the self control the brunette had not to gasp when Becca entered the church. It had been a millennia since she last saw the witch and it left her confused as to how it was possible. Witches aren't known to be immortal. Was it just Becca or were the other mountain witches still alive?

"Forgive me if I don't trust your word, Becca. I would have thought you'd be long dead by now, aren't witches mortal?"

"I was dead, now I'm not." Becca was always cryptic, then again witches in general had that tendency and the brunette hoped that she would get a direct answer to her next question.

"Why did Paxton visit you?"

"Because we invited him to." Lexa should have known the witch would be difficult.

"Did you tell him to kill the Skaikru wolves?"

"No, your brother did that on his own and it was never part of the agreement." 

"What was the agreement?" Lexa was certain this was a trap now, Paxton would never make a deal with the witches. They were sworn enemies after all.

"He was supposed to bring Clarke Griffin to us  _ before _ she met you and your family. Skaikru was to remain unharmed and I fear that it may alter the outcome, I only hope that she will understand." Why can't witches ever give a straight answer?

"What do you want from Clarke?" Lexa was still wondering what Paxton's part was in all of this. Why would he work with the mountain witches? He hated them.

"To fulfill our end of the bargain." 

"What bargain?"

"We will discuss that once Clarke has returned from the mountain." Becca's answer sent a chill through the vampire. The drawing in Clarke's room… the witches have been calling to her in her dreams and the blonde probably has no idea why she feels the need to go there. Dammit!

"The mountain? Your coven has her?" Lexa was silently cursing herself for asking the local witches to make it so no one could use violence in the church. If she could, the vampire would have the witch in a choke hold right now, instead she was forced to remain calm.

"Clarke came to us willingly."

"Because you've been calling her haven't you? There's no other reason she would go to you on her own."

"If your brother had done what he was told, Clarke would have visited us months ago and we would be having a very different discussion." Becca sounded annoyed by the situation, but the brunette was too focused on the blonde to care.

"If you hurt her…" Lexa clenched her jaw, she would have to head to the mountain the second this meeting was over.

"Clarke will not be harmed in any way, you have my word."

"Again, I don't trust your word."

"I didn't expect you to. Clarke will contact us when she's ready for us to answer your questions. Until then, she will need rest and an... adjustment period. Farewell for now, Leksa kom Trikru." Becca exited the church without further discussion and the brunette pulled out her phone.

"Bell, she went to witches in the mountain."

"She did what? Why?"

"I don't know. Becca is still alive, which suggests that Alie may be alive, too. Stay on guard, I'll meet you there." Lexa hung up and flashed towards Arkadia, hoping that they weren't too late.

  
  
  
  


\-----------------------------

  
  
  
  
  


"Hello, Clarke. We've been waiting for your arrival, my name is Alie." A woman with dark hair offered as she stepped out of the trees, taking Clarke by surprise. It was rare for a human to be able to sneak up on a wolf, yet the blonde didn't hear or smell the witch approach them. Even Anya seemed agitated and was growling, suggesting that the hybrid didn't sense her either.

"Uh, yeah. Eric sent me for a…"

"Memory spell, everything has been prepared and waiting for your arrival. Your friends must stay here." Alie remained still, despite having the hybrid flash inches from her face and Anya gave her a menacing glare.

"Not happening."

"Any outside interference can cause permanent damage to Clarke's mind and we all need her mind intact for the war to come." The witch kept her gaze on the blonde wolf, seeming unbothered by the hybrid's presence. It was surprising, a witch should be able to sense that Anya could easily kill her and yet wasn't showing any fear. Then there was the comment about the war to come. Was Alie talking about enemies coming for her baby?

"I'll be okay, Ahn. We came to them, remember?" Clarke walked up to the witch and gave her a nod, while Anya continued to growl. Any other time, the blonde would be touched. Especially given her history with the hybrid and yet here she was acting overly protective.

"Follow me, Clarke." Alie led the way and the two walked mostly in silence. It gave the blonde time to rack her brain as to where she had seen the witch and this mountain before. Clarke couldn't recall every coming here and yet it felt so familiar. It wasn't until they arrived at a cave, that she asked about it.

"Have we met before? You look really familiar."

"We have, many lifetimes ago." Great, someone else that has the blonde confused with a ghost.

"I'm not Klark kom Skaikru."

"Are you certain, Clarke?"

"She's dead."

"And yet you find both this mountain and my face familiar, do you not?" Alie raised an eyebrow and the blonde shook her head. 

"That's a coincidence."

"No, it isn't. We've been waiting for you to return to us, Clarke."

"Why does everyone think that I'm her?" Clarke grumbled, first the Woods and now witches. If this woman told the blonde she was supposed to save them, Clarke would scream.

"Perhaps because you are." Seriously, what the fuck? Is everyone having a mass delusion? She needed to refocus the conversation to why she was here.

"Look, I'm not here to talk about Klark kom Skaikru. I came here for a spell."

"Did you bring the amulet?"

"Yep." Clarke showed the witch her mother's necklace and wondered why a family heirloom would be needed for this spell. Abby said it had been passed down through the centuries, supposedly from the first Skaikru wolves. The blonde had almost forgotten about it, until Eric said they needed it.

"Excellent." Alie continued further into the cave and came to a complete stop in an open area. There were all kinds of herbs and candles, as well as a circle drawn with different symbols. There were words written in a language that Clarke had never seen before all around the circle.

"There would be a creepy looking circle to lay in." The blonde was surprised by how nervous she was, now that it seemed there was no turning back. Alie wasn't overstating when she said they, whoever they were, had been waiting for her. Clarke couldn't see or smell anyone else but wondered if they were actually alone. Maybe they weren't necessary for this spell.

"More often than not, yes. Place the amulet and a few drops of your blood in there, then lay down inside the circle." Alie gestured to a large bowl that had other objects inside of it. A tuft of wolf fur and lock of golden hair immediately caught Clarke's attention. Who's hair and fur was it? The blonde shook off the feeling and placed the necklace in the bowl, then cut her hand with the knife next to the bowl. Once there were a few drops of blood in the bowl, the blonde sighed and moved to lay in the circle.

"Here goes nothing." She muttered to herself and laid down on the ground.

"Close your eyes and try to relax, you will be in a dreamlike state until the spell is complete." As soon as Alie finished speaking, the blonde closed her eyes and took a calming breath. The witch began speaking in a different language and it was only a few moments before the blonde lost consciousness. 

  
  
  
  


\--------------------------

  
  
  
  


"So… how long is this spell supposed to take, anyway?" Raven's constant questions were getting on the hybrid's nerves. She knew the human had a short attention span and was wondering why they didn't just leave her in Arkadia. There was no phone signal and Raven was bored out of her mind, okay so was Anya. 

"How should I know? You know more about witches than I do." The hybrid had never been present for any spell and wasn't entirely certain how they worked. She knew Skaikru occasionally called a witch for a protection spell, but had never witnessed it. Anya did know that it drained anyone participating and was fairly certain she'd be carrying Clarke home.

"It's been six hours… do you think something went wrong?"

"I don't know, Raven. I knew I should've followed them."

"And what, leave me to be eaten by a bear or something? No thank you."

"There aren't any bears in these woods, the pack has been using this as hunting grounds for centuries. You're more likely to be eaten by a wolf… or Woods vampires." Anya added after catching a familiar scent approaching their location and prepared to be bombarded with questions by Vampire Barbie.

"Woods vampires?"

"How the hell did you know where we were?" Anya asked, shifting her gaze to the three vampires and Raven's eyes went wide. Bellamy, Octavia and Gaia came to a halt in the clearing.

"The head of the coven told Lexa that Clarke went to them, she'll be here soon."

"Wait the witches ratted Clarke out?" Raven looked at Anya, who shrugged and was just as confused as the human.

"What the hell was she thinking, going to these witches? Did she think they'd undo the curse or something?" Octavia sounded frustrated and the hybrid couldn't help but wonder how the Woods knew these witches. And why would they warn Lexa that Clarke went to them? Do these witches work for Lexa?

"What are you talking about? She came here to get the hybrid formula erased from her mind." Anya narrowed her eyes, the three vampires were anxious about something.

"So she went to the witches that cursed both of our people? They have been our enemies for over a thousand years!" Gaia's response made the hybrid's heart stop, going over everything the witch said when they arrived. The woman said that they were waiting for Clarke… shit!

"Wait… what exactly are you saying?" Raven didn't know about their origins, at least she didn't when Anya saw her last. Skaikru looked at the war in the past tense, they had left it behind them and rarely spoke of it. She and Clarke never discussed it with Raven.

"The witch that met you, did she have dark hair? Goes by the name Alie?" Bellamy asked and Anya shook her head, the blonde would walk right up to their worst enemy. 

"How did you…" The human was still confused, while Anya was straight up pissed off both with Clarke and herself. She should have asked more questions, should have gone with Clarke and now she was in danger.

"Alie and her twin sister Becca are the daughters of the witch that started all of this! Both of them should have died centuries ago, but somehow…" Bellamy was cut off by the sudden appearance of a very panicked Lexa and she looked between the two women.

"Where's Clarke?"

"She went into the mountain with Alie and before you say it, I had no idea they were ' _ the witches'  _ until your siblings got here." Anya answered and a flash of rage crossed the brunette's face, before she was inches from the hybrid's face.

"You were supposed to protect her!" Lexa barked. Really? You want to point fingers?

"No, you were and instead you told Clarke to leave or be executed for her crimes."

"You did what?!" All three Woods siblings glared at Lexa, who clearly didn't tell them that part and looked like her hand was caught in the cookie jar.

"I was angry…"

"No fucking wonder she came here, then. Let's go find her."

"Who exactly are these guys and how do you know them?" Raven was beyond confused and Anya figured the Woods could answer her better than she could, since they were alive back then.

"They are the witches that cursed us, turned us into vampires and werewolves so we wouldn't wipe them out. Then they ran to the mountains and have been hiding there for a thousand years." Gaia answered.

"We didn't run and hide, we were murdered by Paxton." A muscular man stepped out of the forest, with Clarke in his arms and the three vampires' jaws dropped.

"Lincoln?" Octavia took a cautious step forward and he smiled widely.

"Hey beautiful, long time no see."

"Paxton killed you… I saw you die…" The dark haired vampire cared about him, it was written all over her face and the way she looked at him was similar to how Lexa looked at Clarke. What the hell is this?

"I was dead, we all were."

"Then how are you here?" Octavia touched his arm almost as if she expected to find it was all a dream and then squeezed it just to make certain she wasn't crazy. The other vampires seemed too stunned by his presence to speak and Clarke looked too exhausted to care.

"Long story, but it will have to wait until Clarke gets some rest." Lincoln replied, shooting a kind smile at the blonde in his arms.

"I was actually hoping for a burger and fries first… I'm fucking starving." Clarke said sleepily and Lexa rushed forward with a concerned look.

"Clarke, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Lex. Just really hungry and tired." 

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't apologize, I had to see the witches and nothing would have stopped me. I'm serious about that burger, by the way." Clarke cut her off and Raven gave her a hopeful smile.

"So the spell worked?" The human asked and the look on Clarke's face was almost unreadable.

"That's a fucking understatement. We can stay at my apartment tonight, then we need to get back to Polis as soon as possible. Lincoln, you're coming with us, yeah?" The blonde gave the man a questioning look and seemed comfortable with him, as if she already knew him. Maybe they met before… but the Woods thought he was dead. What the hell was going on?

"That was the plan, Clarke." Lincoln smiled and nodded, a wide smile filled Octavia's face. Yep, she's definitely crazy about him. Ex lover maybe?

"I know you have questions, but the war is coming sooner that we thought thanks to Paxton. The witches are our allies now and they will help us fight them. I will explain everything once we're in Polis, until then I need you to trust me. Can you do that, Lex?" It was strange, Anya had only been around the Woods for a few days but couldn't recall Clarke calling the brunette Lex before. This whole thing was strange.

"Yes." 

"Thank you. Now, can we please get some food and then go to my apartment? My feet are fucking killing me and I think I could eat a horse." Clarke finished and as expected, Lexa offered to carry the blonde home. Octavia offered to carry Lincoln, which was somewhat hysterical to witness given the size difference. That left Raven, Bellamy, Gaia and Anya to go in search of a burger joint in the human's car. The hybrid's mind was flooded with questions, but she wasn't going to push the issue. Clarke said she would explain when they got to Polis and Anya believed she would keep her word, they just had to be patient. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answers will be coming... I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving comments and kudos! I really appreciate it and love hearing from you.
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long to post. Adulting is hard.

**1,000 Years Ago**

“Klark, this is suicide. The witches are our enemy!” Leksa demanded.

The dreams started a month ago, and it was driving Klark insane. The blonde covered the cave in sketches of the Mountain. Floor to ceiling. They had heard legends of witches calling to people through dreams. It was like an obsessive thought in Klark’s mind. It was a trap, Leksa was certain of that. Clarke knew that, yet she insisted on answering the call.

“If your people found out we’ve been meeting in secret, they would demand my blood. Why? Because I’m the enemy.” The blonde wolf countered, and the vampire shook her head, pulling Klark into her arms.

“No, you are not. You will never be my enemy, I don’t care what the others think.” Leksa rested her forehead against the wolf’s and the blonde frowned.

“You should. They are your people.”

They had finally become one clan, lived in peace for five and a half years. Skaikru and Trikru together as one, it felt like destiny. Both clans prospered. They were happy as one people, then the curse tore them apart. It was a sudden change. Hating each other was almost natural. Friend, family, lover, child none of it mattered. From love to pure hatred in a few short minutes.

Leksa had to admit that most wolves set her on edge. The very thought of werewolves stirred a rage inside of her she couldn’t explain, except with Klark. Leksa often wondered about that. So many lovers became disgusted by each other now. Why not them? Maybe it was because Klark and Leksa loved each other so deeply.

“You are my people, Klark. You are my world. Ai hod yu in.”

“I love you too, and nothing will ever change that.” Klark replied, and her body sank into Leksa’s.

Ten years. That’s how long their people were vampires and werewolves. How long Klark and Leksa had been meeting secretly. It was tiring for both of them, though more so with the blonde. Time left no mark on the vampires, but it was becoming visible with the wolves. Leksa didn’t flinch at the thought of watching her beloved blonde grow old, though it concerned Klark.

“Our two people have been at war for a decade, the witches did that to us. Maybe they want to help us, or they can undo the curse.” The ever hopeful blonde offered after a moment of comfortable silence.

“That’s ridiculous, Klark. Why would they want to help us?”

“The Maunon leader is dead. Becca and Alie are in charge now.” Klark had the look she always got when her mind was made up.

“That changes nothing.”

“It changes everything! If we had not led our people when we were human, our people never would have joined forces. We made it work as humans and it was wonderful. I’m tired of fighting the people I love. If we can be one clan again, we have to try!” The blonde had a valid point.

The peace between their people only happened because their parents died. Klark and Leksa took leadership of the two clans. The moment they laid eyes on each other, they became determined to be allies. Everyone mocked them at first, suggesting their desire for peace was because of love sickness. Their people had been at war for centuries. If the two leaders hadn’t fallen in love, the war wouldn’t have ended. They made it work before, so why did it feel impossible now? Maybe Klark was right, if the witches could end the curse…

“Then I’m coming with you.” Leksa replied, and the blonde shook her head.

“Pax is going with me, they’ve been calling him too. If the witches even think about hurting me, he’ll kill them.”

“You’ve been meeting with Pakston?” The vampire raised an eyebrow, finding it hard to believe he wanted to help.

“He’s my brother, Lex! I’m not letting him go because of a stupid curse.” Klark was always so certain that her bond with her brother hadn’t changed.

Leksa wanted to believe that he still cared for his sister, but hatred consumed him. Pakston killed more Skaikru wolves than any vampire. He preached against them and incited attacks. He believed they were gods. That the world should bow before vampires. It was unlikely that he desired peace. The brunette didn’t have the heart to tell Klark that.

“Please be careful, Klark.” Leksa looked into those deep blue orbs, praying that this wasn’t a trap.

“I will, I promise.” Klark left the vampire with a parting kiss and turned towards the Mountain.

********************************************************************

**Arkadia**

**Clarke's Apartment**

**Present**

“Are you sure they didn’t hurt you, Clarke?” Lexa asked as they finished putting fresh sheets on the bed. The blonde’s changed behavior confused the vampire. Clarke seemed deep in thought, and she seemed out of place in her own apartment.

As soon as they arrived, the blonde insisted on sleeping in the second bedroom. She said the thought of Paxton being there made her want to vomit. Lexa couldn’t blame her, but wondered why it bothered her now. When they brought Clarke to Polis, she had been using her own bedroom. So what changed?

  
“Uh huh, just ready to take a monthlong nap. Ironic, considering the circumstances.” The blonde took a seat on the bed and sighed.

“How so?”

“Hmm?” Yet again, the blonde seemed distracted. What was going on?

“How is it ironic that you are tired?” Lexa asked, and Clarke took a moment before she responded.

“Because I’ve slept long enough, and there's no time, thanks to Pax.” The blonde answered, and the vampire felt like she might be intruding. Clarke needed rest.

“I can give you some privacy to sleep if…” Lexa made a move towards the door, and the blonde grabbed her by the hand.

“Please don’t leave. I think I’ll lose my shit if I don't have you close, you’re my… constant. Nothing turned out the way I thought. I'm not sure if they knew and didn't tell me.” The blonde closed her eyes and took a breath. “I need you to keep me from... giving up.” There was desperation in Clarke’s voice and she seemed to struggling with a mixture of emotions.

“I won’t leave you, Clarke. If you need me, I’m here.” Lexa took a seat on the bed next to the blonde and Clarke leaned into the brunette.

It thrilled part of her that Clarke seemed to forgive her. Lexa intended to grovel, yet anytime she apologized Clarke shushed her. The blonde seemed content just to have the vampire nearby, making Lexa feel complete. Yet with all that happened in the last two days, the vampire was full of questions. Becca, Alie, Lincoln returned from the dead. Clarke was different after the spell and now enemies coming to Polis. What was happening?

“I know, Lex. It’s the only thing that hasn’t changed. I just need some time to... adjust to everything.” The look on Clarke’s face was difficult to read, but there were wheels moving in her mind. Lexa could see that much.

“Adjust?”

Raven and Anya said she went to Maunon to get her memories of the hybrid formula erased. It was odd considering that Anya and the entire Woods family knew the key was mixing Skaikru and Trikru blood. Plus, Clarke’s daughter could likely turn someone into a hybrid. Lexa blew it off as Maunon calling to the blonde.

It happened before. Dreams of the witches plagued Klark kom Skaikru for a month. She fought it, but eventually the blonde gave in despite objections from Lexa. Klark insisted that it meant Maunon wanted peace. It was everything the blonde had been fighting for since they became vampires and werewolves. But Klark kom Skaikru never returned from her meeting with Maunon. Instead, she found death at Paxton’s hands.

“All of this is… it’s a lot to process, and it turns out it was all for nothing.” Clarke stared at the wall, looking defeated.

“What do you mean? Did the memory spell not work?”

“It worked, I just wish it hadn’t and now there’s no going back. Skaikru is practically extinct and Pax… god, I can’t even think about it without wanting to be sick.” The blonde gulped and shook her head. “How did he get so… fucked up? I knew he was losing himself, but this... What the hell happened to him, Lex?”

“Clarke…” Lexa narrowed her eyes. Twice now Clarke called him Pax, rather than Paxton. The familiarity towards a man that killed her people, got her pregnant and terrorized her left the vampire confused. Clarke sounded almost like… Klark.

“Griff, food’s here. I was hoping they’d have better restaurants to choose from after all these years, but no dice.” Raven shouted as they entered, and Clarke gave Lexa a smile before heading to the living room. “I got you two burgers and large fry. You are eating for two now, so figured you wouldn't mind the extra calories.”

“Thank you, Raven. It smells amazing… mmm, tastes amazing… damn, this is wonderful.” The blonde devoured the first hamburger in a few bites and then moved on to the fries. “So fucking good…”

“It’s McDonald’s, little wolf. Not exactly praise worthy.” Anya chuckled and shook her head as the blonde moved on to the second hamburger.

“I think pregnancy has your taste buds all fucked up, Griff. I’ve never seen you this excited over basic fast food.” Raven gave the others a confused look. Lexa gave her a shrug. She had never eaten fast food and could not judge if the blonde’s enthusiasm was valid.

“What can I say, it feels like it’s been forever since I last ate and it wasn’t this yummy… is that a chocolate shake?” Clarke’s face lit up, and the human handed her the cup.

“Yep.” Raven and the others watched in amazement as the blonde finished her shake in one go.

“Mmm… best shake ever.”

“They didn’t take the wrong memory from you, did they Griff?” The dark-haired human raised an eyebrow and Clarke shook her head.

“Nope. I’m ready to pass the fuck out now.” The blonde took a deep breath and headed to the second bedroom. She stopped just before she entered and looked at Lexa. “Do you mind…”

“I’ll be there in a moment, Clarke.” The brunette wasn't certain how to interpret Clarke's desire to have Lexa close. Hell, she wasn't certain about any of this.

They had been friends, well, kind of. It was more that Clarke was Lexa’s guest. They were getting closer, but after recent events the vampire assumed there would be a divide between them. Instead, the pregnant wolf seemed almost needy, not wanting Lexa out of her sight. Anya and Raven were her friends from childhood. Why not cling to them? Not that Lexa was complaining, but…

“Does she seem… different?” Anya asked once Clarke closed the door, and the others nodded in agreement.

“I thought she'd complain about the shake. Griff prefers strawberry to chocolate any day. Maybe it's a pregnant thing.” Raven answered with a shrug.

“There’s a lot going on in her head right now. She just needs time to adjust.” Lincoln suggested as he entered with Octavia.

“Adjust to having a memory erased?” Bellamy asked, and the witch seemed torn about how to respond.

“Clarke's the mother of Paxton's baby, that’s one hell of a mind fuck for her.” Lincoln replied carefully, after a moment, and it only brought more questions to Lexa’s mind.

“She's been dealing with that for seven months…” Raven offered and the witch let out a sigh.

“Not… exactly. This is different, very different.”

“Different how?” Anya’s tone was almost demanding. The blonde’s behavior concerned the hybrid too.

There wasn’t time to discuss it until now, and Lexa wasn’t the only one confused. Something changed in the blonde, and the vampire wasn’t certain what it meant. Her conversation with Becca was confusing enough, without Lincoln returning from the dead. Now it was like Clarke was viewing recent events through fresh eyes.

“I think she should be here for that discussion. I can tell you my story, Clarke's is her own to tell.” Once again, Lincoln seemed guarded in his response.

“What is your story, Lincoln? How did you go from being dead to alive a thousand years later?” Lexa felt that his answer might explain what was happening to Clarke.

There was a sliver of hope that if Lincoln was back, it meant Klark was too. But is that what Lexa wanted? She had finally accepted that reincarnation was only a pipe dream, and the similarities were just a coincidence. Yet in the last few hours, Clarke seemed even more like Klark than before. Was it her? Or was it just that Lexa hadn’t truly moved on?

“I died. Paxton killed me and everyone else involved in the plan. I guess he thought he stopped it, but we had already cast the spell when he killed us. Paxton didn't know that our deaths were the catalyst. It activated the spell, so we slept for a millennium. Twenty-nine years ago, on October twenty-forth, my coven was reborn.” Lincoln answered.

“That’s the day Clarke was born.” Anya stated, narrowing her eyes, and Lincoln nodded.

“Clarke was the focal point of the spell, it bound all of us to her. We did it to ensure that we were all present for the last war, so we could stop the Primes. Becca and Alie’s mother was too shortsighted to see that we had to fight as one to defeat them.” The story of the Primes was an old one, Lexa had heard the legends growing up.

“Primes?” The copper-eyed hybrid asked.

“Evil witches that my coven imprisoned three millennia ago. They’ve been dormant, sleeping like my coven has been for the last thousand years. We've…” That was all it took. The coven was reborn, like Clarke. The only question was…

“Did you remember your old life, when your were born?” Lexa interjected, though she was almost certain of the answer.

“No, the coven’s descendants restored my memories when they found me. Until then, I was me only different. I was a high school football coach until a few months ago. I didn't even know I was a witch until Eric found me. The spell mashed all my memories from this life together with my old life.” Lincoln's answer had Lexa on her feet and heading to Clarke's room.

That's why Clarke said Lexa was her constant. Why she was so clingy with Lexa. Why she had to adjust. Why Clarke wished the spell didn't work. Why she couldn't bear sleeping in the same room that Paxton shared with her seven months ago. It was Klark, only she didn't know that until the spell brought her memories back.

The Woods family was right all this time. Their hopes had come true, and it made Lexa feel horrible. Paxton defiled his sister, not just a stranger with his face. If Lexa had dealt with him years ago, it never would have happened. This was Lexa’s fault, and now Klark probably hated her for it.

The blonde was sitting on the bed when Lexa entered. She had changed into something more comfortable to sleep in and smiled when she spotted the brunette. The vampire knelt down in front of her, uncertain how to begin. Part of her wanted to pull Clarke in her arms and hold her as tightly as she could. Another part feared that her beloved blonde would never forgive her.

“It’s really you, isn’t it?” Lexa was almost breathless as she looked into those sapphire eyes. What if she was wrong?

“It’s hard to explain, I woke up, and it... It’s like I have memories from two people’s lives. I’m both of us, I guess.” Clarke took a deep breath. “Everything is new, but it’s not. It’s really fucking weird.”

“Clarke, I’m so sorry. I should have stopped…” The blonde cut her off with a shake of her head.

“It’s too much, too soon. I need some time to process all of it. Tonight, I just need you to hold me. Is that ok with you?” Clarke pulled her legs under the covers and held them open for the brunette.

“Always.” Lexa shucked her shoes and laid next to the blonde. The wolf scooted into her body, letting out a sigh of relief when the vampire engulfed her in muscular arms.

“We will discuss everything tomorrow Lex, I promise.” Clarke buried her nose in Lexa’s neck and twirled a lock of brown hair in her fingers, like she had done so many times before. It brought a sense of calm over the vampire, and she hoped that it would last.

“Take your time, Clarke.” Lexa pushed all fears aside, content to indulge in this perfect moment. For now, Klark was alive and in her arms.

  
  
  
  


****************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  


**1,000 Years Ago**

“Promise me you’ll hear them out, Pax.” Klark watched her brother closely as he paced back and forth anxiously.

Each time the two siblings met, the blonde wolf saw less of her brother in his eyes. She tried to be strong for him, in fact it was part of why she was here. Pakston was fading away, and she had to save him before it was too late. Hopefully, the witches could break the curse and they could go back to their old lives. Though looking at him now, she feared it might be too late.

“I will listen, baby sister. If I don’t like their answers, I’m slaughtering every one of them.” Pakston’s eyes were black, he wanted blood and Klark was afraid it would cloud his judgement.

“Think before you act for once, Pax. They could be our allies, if we play this right.”

“They are our enemy, little wolf.” Pakston replied, sounding like Leksa, and yet the blonde chuckled. “What, Klark?”

“It's just ironic. Nomon and Nontu named you after a wolf, yet I’m the one that has fur.” Klark shook her head, thinking about a simpler time. When her beloved brother had a twinkle in his eyes and love in his heart.

“If I could turn you, I would sister. We could rule the world together for eternity.” Pakston grinned wickedly.

“I don’t want to rule the world, I just want peace.” She had a taste of that for five years, with Leksa and Pakston at her side.

Now it seemed like a dream. There was no sign of that life left, only war and hatred. Her once loving big brother became a bloodthirsty war lord. His mission, slaughter werewolves and men. Pakston insisted that Klark was the exception. He claimed he loved Klark more than Leksa ever could. He wanted them to rule as siblings, saying it was their destiny.

“Then we are in agreement.” Bekka and Alie said in unison. Their sudden appearance brought a growl from the blonde and her brother was prepared to attack.

“What is this about? Why are you haunting our dreams?” Pakston demanded angrily.

“To save our people, all of them. What do you know of the Primes?” Bekka asked.

The blonde ran through all of her memories of the legend. The Primes once ruled over mankind. They saw humans as lesser creatures and ruled over them as gods. The Primes allegedly had temples raised in their names and toppled other empires with ease. Pakston looked up to them. He made their mother tell the story hundreds of times.

“Ancient witches that killed thousands, before Maunon wiped them out.” Klark answered.

“They still live. The Primes are immortals, like your brother’s people.” Alie added and looked to her sister to continue.

“Our ancestors tried everything, but failed. So they trapped the Primes in another plane of existence until the chosen one is ready to defeat them.”

“What does that have to do with us?” Klark wondered why they would plague her dreams just to tell an old story.

“After our mother died, we used a spell from her grimoire. Every High Priestess uses it upon their ascension. It allows a witch to gaze into the future and see the enemies they will face.” Bekka answered.

“And you saw the Primes?” The blonde wolf narrowed her eyes, still curious about her part in this.

“We saw a glorious war ending in their demise. Your daughter will be the one to destroy them, with both of your armies at her back. She will bring our three people together as one.” Alie added, looking the vampire in the eyes and Pakston laughed.

“Vampires can’t reproduce. Many of my people have tried in the last decade.”

“You will have a child with a Skaikru wolf, Pakston kom Trikru. Your daughter will bring peace to our people, strengthen us. But her birth comes at a heavy price. The father will never lay eyes on the child, you will die before your daughter is born.” Bekka had a grim look. Witches loved being vague in their responses, but they had to know death was the only thing Pakston feared.

“I’m immortal, bitch.” The vampire sneered.

“You will die just the same, Pakston kom Trikru. It is necessary for our people to find peace.” The witch replied, only angering the vampire.

“Fuck peace! Are you going to listen to this shit, Klark?!”

“If my death brought peace to our people, I would do it without hesitation.” Klark didn’t have to consider her answer and knew it enraged her brother. He hated that she put her people before herself.

“Then you are weak! The next time we meet, you’ll beg for your lives!” Pakston flashed away, leaving the three women alone.

“The Primes will come for the child. If they kill her, they will rule over hell on earth.” Alie offered once he was gone, and Klark shook her head.

“Over my dead body. How do I protect her?”

A new determination filled Klark’s mind. Protect Pakston’s baby. She would bring peace to their people, and the blonde would do anything to ensure her safety. Leksa would too, once Klark told her about the prophecy. There was finally hope for them. Her niece was the key to everything.

“You must die and be reborn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'd love to hear what you think, but please be respectful.


End file.
